Un crucero a lo grande
by MaryMishe00
Summary: Los guerreros Z deciden pasar las vacaciones en un moderno crucero vacacional que viaja por el mundo , aprenderán a convivir con las demás personas sin que sospechen que tienen poderes. Pasarán por muchas aventuras y conoceran nuevos lugares , cada quien se meterá en sus asuntos pero compartiran la dicha de disfrutar sus vacaciones a bordo. Un Fic lleno de humor y drama :)
1. ¡Bienvenidos al crucero!

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Este es el primer Fic largo que voy a crear asi que espero que sea el agrado de todos ustedes :)_

 _Una situación muy cómica que narra las aventuras de los guerreros Z si todos juntos llegan a estar en un crucero vacacional y no solo están ellos , estarán rodeados de pasajeros que son personas comunes y corrientes_

 _¿Como interactuaran unos con otros?_

 _Una idea muy divertida y con mucho humor :)_

* * *

Han pasado varios meses de la batalla contra Majin Bu , la cuál hizo que la Tierra explote y varias vidas inocentes se perdieran pero gracias al milagro de las esferas del dragón , todo eso quedó como un simple recuerdo lejano , que muchos ni siquiera recuerdan. Era verano , el sol caliente hacia que tanto niños como adultos salgan a la playa o a las albercas para refrescarse un poco

Desde hace varios días una idea ha estado rondando en la cabeza de nuestra científica favorita , una actividad que de seguro uniría a toda la familia de guerreros Z , ¡si! todos se preparaban para tomar un crucero de verano por las vacaciones , una idea descabellada para muchos pero para una joven millonaria , eso era muy fácil de lograr

Cada quien se encontraba en sus respectivos hogares , empacando todo lo que necesitarían para el viaje , conociendo la insistencia de Bulma nadie se atrevió a llevarle la contraria , además en el fondo no era mala idea , solo estarian todos juntos en un gran crucero viajando por el mundo ¿qué podría salir mal?

—¡Que emoción! — gritaba Goku mientras empacaba toda la comida enlatada en un bolso color blanco

—Lo se pero no es necesario que te lleves toda la comida del refrigerador — decia Milk eligiendo los vestidos que llevaría al viaje

—La comida de los barcos no me da buena espina , apuesto a que solo nos darán mariscos y agua salada de beber — decia el héroe de la Tierra imaginándose a él mismo a punto de deborar a un pulpo pero antes de comerlo este le baña con su tinta

—No lo creo Goku , la comida de los cruceros es muy diferente a lo que te imaginas , los restaurantes son muy refinados y la comida te sirven como "buffet" —explicaba la morena mientras se veia en el espejo junto a un vestido blanco con flores de cerezo — si...¡este me gusta para el primer día!

—¿Buffet? , ¡ya veo! , no sabía que en los cruceros hay búfalos ¡Milk esto será muy interesante! — gritaba Goku con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja , sin embargo Milk solo azotó en el piso de forma cómica

—¿Sabes esposo mío? no tienes remedio...

* * *

Mientras tanto en Cápsule Corp la científica junto a su hijo estaban muy ocupados llendo de aquí hasta allá empacando , ellos dos eran los únicos emocionados por el viaje ya que como sabemos a nuestro querido príncipe este tipo de actividades le parecen absurdas y una total pérdida de tiempo

— Maldición lo que faltaba que ahora vaya a un barco o como se llame con Kakarotto y su bola de inútiles — decia Vegeta con mucha maldad , de repente Bulma entró a la habitación y sin decir nada le entregó como diez trajes de baño de diferentes colores —¿que rayos es esto mujer?

—Tus trajes de baño Vegeta , apúrate empacando que partiremos enseguida —dijo la mujer saliendo de la habitación tan rápido como habia entrado , Vegeta al quedarse solo de nuevo empezó a ver detalladamente que clase de "basura" su esposa le había dado , su rostro se quedó pálido al ver que un traje de baño tenia muchos dibujitos de la sirenita Ariel en diferentes poses —¡ni-ni de broma me verán con esto!

* * *

El tiempo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos acordaron toparse en el muelle de la capital para abordar el crucero juntos. La primera familia en llegar fueron los Briefs , la peli-celeste traía un vestido corto color verde , acompañado de unas gafas de sol y un bolso de mano , el pequeño Trunks tenía unos shorts blancos , una camiseta simple , gafas de sol y un bolso donde llevaba sus cosas personales (dulces , videojuegos , etc)

—Vaya Mamá , el crucero es enorme ¡de lujo! —dijo el peli -lila viendo todo el esplendor de aquel barco , el cual era grande , color blanco con rayas celestes a los lados y se veía muy moderno

—Asi es mi pequeño — decía Bulma sonriendo satisfecha — fue una suerte que haya podido conseguir boletos para todos nuestros amigos , este crucero es muy popular asi que si no hacia los papeleos a tiempo , nada de esto hubiera sido posible — dijo la mujer dando a entender que era la mejor por haber logrado una hazaña así

—Papá ¿tu que opinas? — preguntó el de ocho años volteando a donde se supone que debería estar su Padre , sin embargo no habia rastro del saiyajin por ningún lado —¿Papá?

—¿En donde se habrá metido ese hombre? — se preguntaba Bulma mas para si misma que para su hijo , segundos después como si se hubiera tratado de una invocación ,el príncipe de los saiyajins hizo acto de presencia caminando de forma torpe hacia su familia , cargado de todas las maletas de Bulma , de Trunks y de él mismo en los brazos —!Vegeta! !ahi estas! pensé que te habias escapado

—Me demoré porque estoy cargando con todas las tonterías que trajiste mujer , Trunks y yo solo tenemos una maleta cada uno !tu tienes como veinte! — decía el hombre arrojando todo al piso para descansar unos momentos — y a nadie le importó que me caí hace rato por cargar cien kilos de cosas frágiles que son tus joyas , Bulma

—Que exagerado Vegeta , en primer lugar solo son siete maletas , en segundo lugar ¿como te puedes estar quejando si se supone que eres el hombre más fuerte del universo? — preguntó Bulma con una sonrisa burlona — vaya héroe que tenemos...salvados por un inútil que no puede con unas simples maletas ...—añadió suspirando pesadamente

Y eso fue todo , golpe bajo al orgullo del príncipe de los saiyajins , sin decir nada tomó todas las maletas y las empezó a cargar en sus brazos como si no fuera nada , Bulma solo atinó a sonreir ya que la manera de engañar a su esposo era dándole donde mas le duele

Tiempo despues llegó la familia Son , con Milk en la delantera mostrando un lindo vestido celeste con flores blancas , unas gafas de sol y un elegante sombrero , Gohan traía un conjunto simple de playa , pantalón color crema , una camiseta ligera , gafas de sol y una pequeña mochila , el pequeño Goten traía un pantalón azul , camiseta con el símbolo de la tortuga y una mochila , por último pero no menos importante estaba Goku que venia atrás de todos cargando todas las maletas de la familia , en especial las maletas de Milk que eran más , al parecer tuvo la misma suerte que Vegeta

—Buenos días a todos , lamentamos haberlos hecho esperar — se disculpó la morena haciendo una leve reverencia

—¡Trunks! —gritó el pequeño Goten corriendo hacia su mejor amigo

—Hola Goten , es bueno verte — respondió el heredero de Capsule con una gran sonrisa

—¿Cómo estas Bulma? , buenas tardes Señor Vegeta —saludó Gohan con su educación característica

—¡Auch! si me ayudaran sería genial...—decía un muy cansado Goku caminando torpemente hacia los demás cargando todas las maletas de la familia , Vegeta al ver su estado no dudó en acercarse a él igualmente cargando todas las maletas de su familia

—Vaya Kakarotto , no pensé que fueras tan débil como para no soportar ese pequeño peso —dijo ironicamente enseñando que a él ya no le afectaba llevar todo el equipaje de Bulma

—Vegeta...¿a ti también te tienen como burro de carga? —preguntó Goku viendo que a su amigo rival le había tocado la misma suerte

—¡YO NO SOY NINGÚN BURRO IDIOTA! — gritó el príncipe dejando medio sordo a Goku — y para tu información , yo soy mucho mejor llevando las maletas que tú , ya que yo si soporto el peso —añadió con una sonrisa

—Vegeta...esto no es una competencia...—dijo Goku suspirando fuertemente para después sonarle las tripas —me muero de hambre...¿a que hora debemos subir a ese barco? — preguntó inocentemente mientras señalaba el enorme crucero que tenia en frente

—Debemos esperar a que lleguen los demás — dijo Bulma viendo la hora en su reloj de mano

Minutos despues llegaron los de Kame-House junto con Ten Shin Han y Chaos quienes igualmente se encontraban con ropa adecuada para la ocasión , estando ya todos decidieron empezar a subir por la rampa para empezar a abordar , Bulma les había entregado a cada uno su respectivo boleto para presentar a los encargados de resivirlos y darles la bienvenida al crucero vacacional

—Wow...esto parece la ONU , hay gente por todos lados — decía Yamcha mientras miraba como la proa se encontraba llena de turistas , familias y grupos de amigos que no dejaban de sacar fotografías del lugar

—¡Vaya pero que chicas tan lindas! — decía Roshi viendo como un grupo de tres chicas con vestiditos cortos pasaban delante de él —si que me voy a divertir aquí ...a la del medio le doy 9 a la de la izquierda 9.5 y a la de la derecha un 10 entero —gritaba a todo pulmón mientras reia a carcajadas ganándose todas las miradas de los demás , quienes solo se alejaron dos pasos sumamente asustados

Todos los guerreros Z se encontraban admirando la proa cuando de repente un hombre bigotón y con un traje de marino elegante se acercó a ellos — ¡Buenos días! soy el gerente del crucero — dijo el hombre mirando atentamente a todos — les doy una calida bienvenida , mi nombre es Magnus Stan ...

—¿Están en donde? — susurró Goku rascándose la cabeza , Milk le dió un codazo en las costillas para que parara de hablar

— ...y espero que su estancia en este crucero sea de su agrado , ahora deben ir a la recepción para la asignación de habitaciones , eso es todo y hasta luego — dijo el hombre haciendo una leve reverencia y retirándose para dar las mismas indicaciones a los otros pasajeros

— Muy bien entonces aquí nos separamos — dijo Bulma tomando el brazo de su marido — cada quien debe ir a la asignación de habitaciones , nos veremos en la alberca mas tarde ¡Vegeta! ¡Trunks! andando — y asi la familia Briefs se perdió entre la multitud

— !Krillin! debemos ir también , quiero llegar temprano para que nos toque una buena habitación — dijo **N.18** tomando de la mano a su hija pequeña

— Pero **18** prácticamente las habitaciones son iguales...— despues de ver la mirada que le lanzó su esposa , Krillin solo pudo tragar duro — como tu digas— y asi los tres emprendieron su camino a la recepción

— !Goku! ¡mueve mas rápido las piernas! ¡¿quieres?! — gritaba una morena mientras comenzaba a caminar , seguida de sus dos hijos , el saiyajin solo atinó a suspirar mientras empezaba a seguirles el paso con todas las maletas en sus brazos

Y así el asunto de asignación de camarotes no tuvo ninguna complicación , afortunadamente a cada familia les habia tocado un camarote , que consistía en un baño , una mini cocina , un pequeño bar , tenía camas suficientes (dependiendo de las personas) , un gran armario , televisión , un radio y una pequeña sala de estar

Después de desempacar y descansar por unas horas , la mayoría decidió dar un paseo por el gran crucero el cual ya empezó a zarpar por el amplio y maravilloso océano. Los pequeños Goten y Trunks se encontraban caminando por la alberca mientras cada uno traía un vaso de limonada con una pequeña sombrilla en el borde , tiempo despues escucharon como varias personas empezaban a gritar y a correr hacia un punto no específico

— ¿Que estará pasando Goten? — preguntaba el de ocho años viendo como las personas empezaban a reunirse en círculo mientras seguian gritando

— Quien sabe Trunks...— respondía el hijo menor de Goku tomando su limonada — ¿no te gustaría ir a investigar? — preguntó viendo a su mejor amigo con una mini sonrisa , al ver que el hijo de Vegeta le lanzaba una mirada cómplice , ambos se dirigieron hacia donde la multitud estaba reunida , pero no eran los únicos ya que Gohan quien pasaba por ahí sintió una enorme curiosidad

En el centro de la multitud se podía apreciar a un hombre con un bigote y un gran afro color negro , mientras gritaba que era el mejor y enseñaba su cinta de campeón mundial , era nada mas y nada menos que Mister Satán que como siempre llamaba la atención a donde sea que vaya

— ¡Satán! ¡Satán! — gritaba la multitud a modo de coro

— ¡El campeón del mundo a llegado , mi gente! ¡ya pueden estar tranquilos! ¡aquí estoy! — gritaba el hombre con su típico ego alzado , a su lado derecho se encontraba Majin Buu quien con una sonrisa tierna saludaba a la gente , al otro lado se encontraba su única hija , Videl , la cual estaba ya muy avergonzada por el drama de su Papá

— Videl !aquí estoy! — gritaba Gohan asomando su cabeza entre la multitud para llamar la atención de su amiga , eso no paso desapercibido por la pelinegra asi que disimuladamente salió de ese circulo y se topó con su amigo y compañero de trabajo , ya que desde hace unas semanas Videl decidió ayudar a Gohan a combatir el crimen como la inigualable "Gran Saiyaman 2" — es bueno verte Videl

— Igualmente Gohan , fue un lindo detalle de Bulma al habernos invitado a mi Papá , Buu y a mí a este crucero pero no pudimos permitir que nos pagara los boletos , eso era demasiado — decia la de ojos azules empezando a caminar con su amigo lejos de aquel alboroto

— Lo se , como ustedes también tienen dinero , pudieron pagar los boletos sin problemas — decia Gohan riendo levemente

— No te creas , mi Papá al ser campeón del mundo...bueno...los boletos los obtuvimos gratis — decia la chica suspirando levemente dejando a un muy sorprendido Gohan

— ¡Videl! que bueno que tambien estas aquí , asi Gohan no se sentirá solo — decia Trunks llegando de la nada con una voz que reflejaba completa burla

— ¡T-Trunks! — decía Gohan sonrojandose de pies a cabeza

— ¡Hola Videl! — saludaba Goten con una tierna sonrisa — lo que dice Trunks es cierto , mi hermano no dejaba de preguntar por ti — añadió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

— ¡E-eso no es cierto...! ¡¿no-no deberían estar en los camarotes o lejos de aquí?! ¡de-dejen de decir tantas to-tonterías! — tartamudeaba Gohan completamente rojo haciendo reír a los otros tres

Mientras tanto Goku se encontraba caminando por algunos pasillos buscando algun lugar donde sirvieran comida cuando de repente ve a su amigo-rival esperando a las afueras del baño de mujeres , este se rascó la cabeza y no dudó en acercarse a él

— Hola Vegeta ¿que haces afuera del baño de mujeres? — preguntó con una sonrisa — no me digas que...

— ¡Te atreves a decir algo estúpido y te rompo la boca! — amenazó el príncipe saiyajin con un puño alzado en el aire , haciendo reír a Goku de forma nerviosa

— ¡Calma! ¡calma! ni siquiera sabes lo que iba a decir ...! — dijo con su tipica sonrisa inocente

— ¡Hmp! espero a Bulma...— contesto Vegeta volviendo a cruzar sus brazos

— Entiendo , yo estoy...

— ¿Buscando un lugar donde vendan comida porque te mueres de hambre? — interrumpió Vegeta con una sonrisa burlona mientras lo miraba de reojo , años de conocer al saiyajin ya podía decir que sabe hasta lo que piensa

— ¡Oooohhh! Vegeta puedes leer la mente — decía Goku sorprendido y con una mano empezó a tocar la frente del príncipe — haber...estoy pensando en un número del uno al un millón y si lo dices entonces...

— ¡Quitame la mano de encima idiota! — gritó Vegeta al borde de la histeria y sin pensarlo dos veces le lanzó un gran golpe con tal magnitud que mandó a Goku volando hasta atravesar una pared y caer justo en el restaurante del crucero

Al pobre héroe se le formaron dos espirales en los ojos y segundos despues el menú de la casa le cayó en la cara , Goku al reaccionar empezó a ver lo que tenía el restaurante como si nunca lo hubieran golpeado — oiga ¿cuál es el especial del día? — preguntó a un mesero que veia horrorizado la escena

* * *

El tiempo paso normalmente y el enorme crucero seguía su curso en el océano , el cielo empezó a tornarse de varios tonos de naranja dando la señal de que la noche estaba cerca , en una de las sillas de la alberca se encontraba un anciano con unos binoculares color negro espiando a un grupo de jovencitas que se encontraban en el jacuzzi charlando entre sí , el viejo no paraba de reír fascinado y de vez en cuando un poco de sangre se le salía de la nariz

— Vamos linda...sal del agua para que pueda verte mejor...— susurraba el viendo como una de las chicas se disponía a salir del jacuzzi — que hermosa...que angel...cosa bonita...cosa bien hecha...

— ¡Maestro Roshi! — gritó de la nada Ten Shin Han colocándose delante de él haciendo que el pervertido se cayera de la silla por susto — ¿otra vez espiando? — preguntó con la ceja alzada

— Ten Shin Han ¿quieres moverte de ahi? en todo caso...¿que estás haciendo aquí? — preguntó el Maestro de Goku tosiendo ligeramente y volviendose a sentar en la silla

— Oolong me envió a buscarlo , al parecer quiere entrar a la habitación pero no puede porque usted tiene las llaves — dijo el de tres ojos cruzando sus brazos y posando su vista al cielo

El empezó a tener un leve tic en el ojo — _"¿solo por eso me interrumpen? ese maldito puerco pudiendo entretenerse con otras cosas hasta que yo aparezca pero no...siempre busca la manera de arruinarme la vida"_ — pensaba dando un gran suspiro , de pronto sacó un par de llaves de su bolsillo y se las dio al guerrero — dile al cerdo que ya no me moleste más o en todo caso que él mismo de la cara — añadió con un toque de mal humor

— Que genio , en fin gracias Maestro ¡hasta luego!

Cuando el de tres ojos se fue , el viejo pudo ver que el grupo de chicas que estaba espiando antes ya no estaba por lo que dejó salir un grito de dolor y se tumbó en la silla demasiado deprimido

* * *

Unas horas mas tarde , la noche ya se hacía presente en el crucero , la mayoría de pasajeros se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones o tambien algunos estaban merendando en el restaurante , ese día habia sido algo cansado para muchos pero estaban felices de disfrutar su primera noche a bordo

Pero no todos se encontraban adentro , en la proa del barco podemos ver a un grupo de cuatro personas sentadas en el piso alumbrandose entre sí con una lámpara , mientras compartian una bolsa de papitas y algunos refrescos

— ¿Verdad que fue buena idea comer aquí afuera? — preguntaba Trunks sintiendo como el viento golpeaba su rostro

— Esto es agradable...solo que hace un poco de frío — decía Videl colocándose un saco térmico

— Si Mamá se entera de esto le va a dar un infarto — decia Gohan de forma divertida porque conociendo a Milk estaba seguro que armaría un escándolo solo por el hecho de que sus hijos no deberían estar afuera en la noche porque el aire frio los podría resfriar y cosas por el estilo

— Pero es divertido — decia el pequeño Goten riendo mientras deboraba lo que quedaba de la funda de papitas

— Algo mas divertido...¿quien quiere escuchar una historia de terror? — preguntó Trunks alumbrándose el rostro con la linterna

— Trunks ...¿sera buena idea?— preguntó Goten ponendo cara asustada

— ¿Estas seguro? — secundó Gohan

— ¡Claro que si! bueno voy a empezar — decia Trunks con una sonrisa malvada

 _"Habia una vez una familia muy rica que fue de paseo a un bosque, ese bosque era muy misterioso ya que segun leyendas las personas que iban desaparecian , pero esta familia no creia nada de eso , según ellos eran puras tonterías , cuando llegaron al lugar pudieron oir ruidos muy raros fuera de este mundo pero lo ignoraron por completo asi que la familia decidio hacer un picnic"_

— ¿Que habia en el picnic?— preguntó Goten interrumpiendo la historia

— ¡QUE IMPORTA ESO! — dijo Trunks muy enojado

— Lo siento— se disculpó el de siete años apenado

— ¡Continuo!

 _" La familia armó su picnic y se sentó a comer muy tranquilamente , eran como las 5:30 pm y empezaba a oscurecer , los ruidos desaparecieron por un tiempo pero llegando a las 8:00 pm empezaron los ruidos de nuevo y cada vez se hacian mas y mas grandes "_

— No me gusta hasta donde esta llegando esta historia — decia Videl suspirando fuertemente

— A-a mi tampoco — respondia Gohan sonriendo nerviosamente

— ¿Puedo continuar?— preguntó Trunks colocando la misma cara de Vegeta cuando se enoja ya que a cada rato interrumpian su narración ,todos afirmaron con la cabeza

 _"La familia empezó a seguir ese ruido , entre los árboles a la luz de la luna hasta que de pronto aparece ...un fantasma"_

Todos empezaron a gritar ya que Trunks habia dicho la palabra "fantasma" con una cara que podría asustar hasta al mismisimo Freezer ,el hijo de Vegeta se empezo a reir por la cara que pusieron sus amigos— estubo excelente hubieran visto sus caras — decia riendo sin parar

— Trunks creo que me moje del susto — decia Goten apenado cosa que todos se alejaron un poco de él

— Muy gracioso Trunks — decia Gohan recobrando el aliento — pero los fantasmas no existen asi que no debemos tener miedo — de pronto todos ven como una sombra se acerca poco a poco hacia ellos , haciendo a que los cuatro se les congele la sangre

— Trunks esto ya no es gracioso , deja de tratar de asustarnos— decia Videl colocándose atrás de Gohan con cara azul

— N-no es obra mia — decia Trunks con cara de espantado retrocediendo con su amigo Goten

La sombra se acercó a tal grado que los cuatro chicos empezaron a gritar como si sus vidas dependieran de ello , segundos despues la "misteriosa sombra" también empezó a gritar por el susto que los cuatro chicos le habían dado al gritar de la nada , Trunks apuntó con la lámpara al lugar en donde la sombra estaba dándose cuenta que en realidad no habia nada que temer ya que "el fantasma" no era mas que un simple conserje que pasaba por ahí

— ¿Ah? — se preguntaron los cuatro chicos viendo a un hombre con un bigote blanco y cabello gris que traía una escoba y un recogedor

— ¡Condenados niños del demonio! ¡casi hacen que este pobre viejo tenga un infarto! — gritaba el hombre mientras se colocaba una mano en el corazón

— Lo mismo deberíamos decirle señor...— decia Videl respirando agitadamente

— Pensamos que era un fantasma — decia Goten bajando su mirada hasta el piso

— Los fantasmas no existen chamacos , deberían regresar a sus camarotes para que yo pueda hacer mi trabajo — decia el conserje empezando a barrer esa zona , los chicos empezaron a retirarse en silencio , solo Gohan hechó un último vistazo viendo como el hombre barria la zona de la proa

— ¡Gohan apúrate! — llamó Videl estando varios metros delante de él

— ¡Ya voy! — respondió el semi saiyajin con una sonrisa , cuando volvió a posar su vista en la proa pudo ver que el conserje misteriosamente había desaparecido — " _que rayos"_ — pensó una una ceja doblada pero decidió no prestarle mucha importancia y se alejó de ahi lo mas rápido que pudo

* * *

 _¡Si! el primer capítulo de esta historia , terminado!_

 _Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado :)_

 _El próximo capitulo será el primer dia de nuestros guerreros Z en el crucero , se meterán en grandes aventuras y espero que sigan esta historia porque va para largo :)_

 _Saludos y cualquier review es bienvenido :)_


	2. Primer día a bordo

_Hola a todos , aquí reportándome con el capítulo 2 el cúal es muy importante ya que la historia cada vez esta tomando mas y mas forma :)_

 _Este capítulo ya lo tenia escrito por lo que eso explicaría el porque lo subí rápido , para el tercero espero no demorar mucho ya que no me gustaria dejarlos picados por mucho tiempo jeje :P_

 _Bueno ..¡que tengan una excelente lectura! *_*_

* * *

Al dia siguiente los guerreros Z se encontraban desayunando en una mesa grande del restaurante , los meseros tuvieron que juntar tres mesas pequeñas para que alcancen todos los cuales estaban muy agradecidos por las molestias porque facilmente podían sentarse en mesas separadas pero al ser unas vacaciones que todos juntos comparten lo mejor era que estén juntos almenos las mañanas ya que después cada quien iba por su lado a realizar diferentes actividades , los dos saiyajins deboraban bandejas de comida cosa que los empleados y las demas personas los veian con sorpresa y admiración

Un pequeño de no mas de cuatro años veia incredulamente el comer de los saiyajins asi que para probar que él tambien podia los empezó a imitar , sin embargo a los pocos segundos el niño se atragantó con la comida

— ¡Traiganos mas comida! — gritaba Goku a las meseras con la boca llena — quiero probar ese delicioso buffet que tienen aqui ¡ya se que no tiene nada que ver con búfalos! — dijo mientras se ganaba todas las miradas de sus amigos

— Goku muestra mas educación— le reprochaba su esposa con voz autoritaria— recuerda que estamos en un barco de categoria no en la casa del Maestro Roshi

— Milk , porque comparar un barco tan lujoso como este con mi pequeña casa en medio del mar — decia el viejo con tono de ofendido y agarrándose el pecho dramáticamente — eso es como comparar a Bulma contigo — añadio entre risas

— ¿QUE? — preguntó la morena estampando un puñetazo en la mesa haciendo temblar las copas de agua — ¿que tiene Bulma que no tenga yo?

— Pues veras Milk...— empezó a decir la científica con orgullo — soy una genio con una linda casa , con un esposo he hijo que son maravillosos , educados , respetables , a parte de que tengo una gran colección de joyas y soy muy hermosa ¿verdad Vegeta?— preguntó la mujer con picardia

— ¡Hmp!— dijo Vegeta comiendo su filete y un tanto enrojecido por el comentario de su esposa

— Pues mi Goku es un esposo encantador ademas tenemos los hijos mas lindos del mundo — decia la morena orgullosa de sus palabras cosa que tanto Gohan como Goten se apenaron un poco — además yo soy una mujer simple que no necesita de lujos para ser feliz

— ¡Yo tampoco! — gritó Bulma un tanto ofendida pero al ver que Vegeta le lanzaba una mirada diciendo "si como no" hizo que se sonrojara y empezara a jugar con sus dedos — bu-bueno...talvez un poco...

— ¡JA! superficial — se burló la morena cruzando sus brazos en señal de victoria , eran pocas veces que tenía peleas con Bulma de forma verbal

— Lo que tu tienes se llama envidia Milk — contratacó la madre de Trunks sonriendo ampliamente — tranquila , la envidia no es una enfermedad pero si una epidemia — añadió sumida en risas

— ¡Bulma...! — Milk iba a replicar sin embargo sintió como Goku colocaba la mano en su hombro dándole a entender que no siga

— Hace mucho que no veía estas peleas — decía Yamcha sonriendo ya que recuerda que en su juventud , Milk y Bulma siempre se han atacado verbalmente discutiendo sobre quien es la mas joven y bella de las dos

—La mujer mas hermosa del universo es **18** — soltó Krillin de la nada mientras pinchaba una uva con su tenedor , segundos despues se ganó todas las miradas — ¡ups! no me digan que pensé en voz alta...— dijo con cierto temor

— ¡K-Krillin...deberías pensar en lo que dices y donde lo dices...! — dijo la androide con sus mejillas muy sonrojadas y evitando mirar a los demás a la cara

— ¡Que lindo! — dijo la pequeña Marron fascinada al ver el amor de sus Padres

— ¡El amor! algun día lo encontraré — dijo Roshi suspirando como un adolescente enamorado

— Nadie va a quererlo con esa cara de remolacha — dijo Oolong haciendo reir a los demás , excepto al príncipe saiyajin quien se mantenía ajeno a la conversación

— Satán tu me prometiste que despues de comer me comprarías un helado — decia Majin Buu con esa voz dulce he infantil

— Si Buu no le he olvidado — decia su mejor amigo listo para llamar a la mesesa — me puede traer una bandeja de helado ¿porfavor? — pidió el hombre una vez que la señorita se acercó a la mesa

— Enseguida le traigo — decia la muchacha retirandose del comedor para traer el encargo del campeón del mundo

* * *

Despues del deayuno , nuestros guerreros Z decidieron pasar un tiempo de calidad en la alberca , cada quien con sus respectivos objetos como bloqueador solar , gafas , bebidas refrescantes , etc.

Goten y Trunks se encontraban en uno de los tantos patios jugando a las luchas ,los adultos simplemente tomaban el sol en las sillas colocadas a los lados

— Que idea tan buena de tomar este descanso ¿verdad Yamcha?— preguntó el Maestro Roshi asoleandose en la silla mientras estiraba sus dos brazos a la altura de su cabeza

— Si maestro la verdad necesitaba esto — decia el de la cicatriz bostezando , de pronto ve como un par de chicas pasan delante de él asi que sin decir nada empieza a realizar conejo con los biceps para mostrar sus facciones

— No estarás exhibiendote a propósito ¿verdad?— preguntaba Oolong con cara picara

— Claro que no Oolong solo estoy descansando — decia Yamcha rojo de la verguenza y bajando sus brazos

— Descansando de que si nunca haces nada — decia el cerdito a modo de reproche hacia su amigo — ¡admítelo! estas impresionando a esas chicas— añadió señalando al hombre con el dedo , el cual se rempezó a rascar la cabeza con un tono intenso en sus mejillas

* * *

Por otro lado Vegeta se encontraba disfrutando un poco del sol mientras hacia gestos desaprobatorios ya que en la piscina que tenía alfrente un grupo de adolescentes realizaban una improvisada fiesta , por lo cual la música no lo dejaba relajarse a gusto pero no podia irse de ahí ya que no se encontraba solo , de repente siente la presencia de su esposa acercándose con una charola — Vegeta te traje algo refrescante — decia la mujer extendiéndole un vaso de limonada con azúcar y un limón cortado elegantemente

— Gracias — dijo el orgulloso príncipe quitándole el vaso y bebiendo el contenido

La cientifica dejó la charola en una mesita y se sentó en otra silla al lado de su marido— Vegeta ¿quieres ir a nadar? — preguntó con un hilo de voz porque sabia que a su esposo no le gustaria la idea , sin embargo no perdía nada con intentarlo , ya estaban en el crucero no podria ser tan malo

— No quiero meterme en esa agua con todos ellos — decia el principe mirando de reojo a los adolescentes quienes empezaban a silvar y a cantar a modo de coro la canción "vivir mi vida" — ¡pero que escandalosos!

La mujer cientifica se hecho a reir— asi son los jovenes de esta época, Vegeta , no tienes porque sorprenderte — decia con una media sonrisa en su cara — esta bien si quieres estar aqui me quedaré contigo — y diciendo esto la mujer se acosto en la silla y se colocó sus gafas de sol

A los pocos segundos un hombre pasó lanzandole un piropo a lo que la mujer se sonrojó pero el príncipe no se lo tomó nada bien y del enojo rompió en mil pedazos el vaso ya vacio que tenia en su mano

* * *

En la habitación de los Son , nuestro héroe de la Tierra se encontraba acostado en su cama posando su vista en el ventilador que no dejaba de girar en el techo , su rostro se encontraba inexpresivo señal de que se encontraba aburrido , uno que otro bostezo salia de su boca — Oye Milk me estoy muriendo de hambre ¿cuando va a venir el servicio que pedimos? — grito a su esposa que en ese momento se encontraba duchándose — veras que si no como algo voy a perder toda mi energia , el desayuno no fue suficiente... — decía sobándoze el estómago

— Goku se paciente — le gritaba la morena a través del agua que no dejaba de sonar — ¿porque no miras televisión mientras tanto?

— Está bien — decia el de cabellos alborotados resignado , con un suspiro encendió el aparato y empezó a ver la programación de ese día , sin embargo cambiaba de canal y no encontraba nada que le llamé la atención , de pronto se topo con un programa muy interesante , "Master Chef" , Goku al ver los deliciosos platos empezó a lamerse los labios y su estómago empezó a sonar

— ¿Que ocurre Goku? — preguntó la morena saliendo con una toalla pegada al cuerpo y su cabello envuelto en otra toalla mas pequeña

— Mira Milk , esos platos se ven deliciosos ¡si estuviera ahí me los comería todos! — dijo el saiyajin señalando a la TV a lo que la morena solo suspiró cansada , su esposo ni en otra vida dejará de pensar en comida

* * *

Volviendo a la alberca , por alguna razón Yamcha y Oolong se encontraban dentro de una multitud enfurecida de chicas , quienes no paraban de golpear al Maestro Roshi con sus bolsos , maquillaje e incluso zapatos de todo tipo de tacón , al parecer el viejo había hecho de las suyas provocando toda la turba enfurecida de mujeres guapas y jóvenes

— ¡Basta! ¡chicas! ¡paren! — gritaba Yamcha tratando de poner en orden las cosas , sin embargo las chicas no paraban de gritar y de golpear al maestro de Goku quien solo se protegía con sus brazos

— ¡Viejo marrano! — gritaba una chica dándole el golpe final y saliendo de aquella multitud — ¡no puedo creer que haya hecho eso! — dijo de la nada suspirando frecuentemente para tranquilizarse

— ¡Porfavor discúlpalo! — dijo Yamcha acercándose a ella con rostro apenado — siempre ha sido asi no es para...— el de la cicatriz se quedó callado al ver lo bella que era esa chica — ...este...yo...h-hola...

La joven lo miró con mirada seria pero despues de unos segundos relajó el ceño y le sonrió con calidez — hola , tu no tienes la culpa de nada , sin resentimientos — dijo la joven dulcemente

— ¡Genial! mi nombre es Yamcha — dijo el de la cicatriz estirando su mano

— Soy Gloria — contestó la joven quien tenía un largo cabello rosa , ojos color miel y vestía un vestido rojo de verano y unos tacones color blanco , a parte traía un pequeño bolso el cual antes lo usó para golpear al Maestro Roshi

— ¡Q-que...linda eres! ¡digo! que lindo nombre — decía el guerrero con sus dos manos en la nuca riendo nerviosamente

— ¡Yamcha! ¡un poco de ayuda no haría daño a nadie! — gritó el cerdito atrapado en la turba de mujeres que aun seguian atacando al maestro de Goku — ¡YAMCHA!

— Oye...¿quieres ir por un helado? yo invito — propuso el de la cicatriz ajeno a lo que pasaba , la joven solo asintió de forma tímida y ambos se empezaron a alejar de toda la guerra que se estaba armando en ese lugar

— ¡Chicas miren! ¡¿acaso no es Mister Satán?! — preguntó el Maestro Roshi señalando un punto específico , las chicas empezaron a gritar y poco a poco se alejaron dejando a Oolong y a Roshi tirados en el piso totalmente abatidos — funcionó...— dijo el viejo con tono moribundo

— ¡Vámonos antes de que se den cuenta que les mentimos! — y asi tanto Oolong como Roshi salieron como almas que lleva el diablo hacia un refugio seguro

* * *

Mientras tanto Goten y Trunks se encontraban caminando por algunos pasillos mientras hablaban de quien era el mejor jugando videojuegos cuando de repente ven a lo lejos pasar a Yamcha con la joven que habia conocido minutos atrás , ambos tenian una sonrisa de oreja a oreja , hablando como si nada y con sus respectivos helados

Trunks alzó la ceja y cruzó sus brazos — al parecer Yamcha ya se consiguió una novia — dijo con tono pensativo mientras asentía levemente

— ¿Como lo sabes Trunks? — preguntó el de siete años metiendose un dedo a la boca

— Es obvio Goten , estamos hablando de Yamcha — contestó el hijo de Vegeta sonriendo — en fin , ahi que sea feliz ¿quieres ir a buscar a Gohan y a Videl? — al ver que el menor asentía ambos fueron al salón de juegos ya que ahi sentian el ki de Gohan

El salón de juegos era un espacio amplio donde habia varias mesas de billar , futbolito , un pequeño karaoke , una pista de baile y muchas otras cosas de entretenimiento tanto para adolescentes como para adultos

Los dos semi-saiyajins al entrar vieron como varias personas se encontraban reunidas alrededor de una mesa de billar , sus caras reflejaban la angustia y el nerviosismo provocando una gran tensión en el ambiente , los pequeños se acercaron disimuladamente hasta estar a lado de Gohan y Videl quienes tenian la misma cara de los demás , en una esquina de la mesa se encontraba el campeón del mundo a punto de golpear una bola. Su rival , quien era un hombre musculoso y atemorizante se encontraba al otro lado esperando pacientemente el movimiento de su oponente

— ¿Que pasa Gohan? — preguntó Trunks a modo de susurro para no interrumpir nada

— Si Mister Satán logra meter la bola siete en el hoyo entonces gana el juego — susurró Gohan a los recien llegados— y gana la cantidad de dinero que acaba de apostar

— ¿Que cantidad hermano?— preguntó Goten ya que no entendia muy bien la finalidad de ese juego , sin embargo sabia que era una actividad famosa

— Mi papá si que esta loco — intervino Videl cruzando sus brazos — apostó 100.000 dólares a que ganaria el juego pero si pierde él tendra que pagarle al otro jugador

— Pero esta a solo un tiro de ganar ¿no? — preguntó Trunks mirando fijamente aquella mesa de juegos — ya lo tiene en el bolsillo

— Ojalá tengas razon Trunks — dijo Gohan volviendo a poner su atencion en el juego

Mister Satán ya estaba listo para dar su golpe final — recuerda Satán si fallas pierdes el dinero — dijo el oponente con una voz tan grave que a la mayoria de espectadores les produjo un escalofrío

— Si ya lo se — dijo Satán muy serio y sumamente concentrado , puso toda su atención en la bola blanca con negro y con el taco la golpeo con todas sus fuerzas , la bola rodaba por toda la mesa de billar y todos los presentes no le quitaban la vista de encima hasta que la esfera cayó justo en el hoyo dandole a Satán la victoria

— ¡Si!— gritaron todos los espectadores mientras empezaban a aplaudir— ¡Satán! ¡Satán! ,¡Satán! — empezaron los gritos ya que ahora tambien era el campeón del billar , el del afro extendió la mano a su oponente dándole a entender que le pagara el dinero apostado , este diciendo maldiciones le pago lo acordado y junto con sus camaradas salieron del lugar

— " _Ese gusano me las va a pagar ,esto no se quedara asi"_ — pensó el tipo para despues poner una sonrisa siniestra

* * *

Algunas horas después el campeón mundial junto a su inseparable amigo Buu se encontraban en un gran festín celebrando la victoria de hace rato , el del afro no dejaba de decir que era el mejor y que nadie en el universo sería capaz de ganarle no solo en artes marciales , ahora tambien en juegos tan simples como el billar , sin embargo Majin Buu quien no paraba de comer tenia un rostro preocupado

— Satán...— llamó con su voz tierna y suave — ese tipo se veía muy enojado cuando le ganaste ¿crees que trate de vengarse de tí? prácticamente le quitaste mucho dinero — decia el rosado deborando una sandía , a pesar de todo Satán era su mejor amigo y aunque el mayor tiempo no lo demuestre , se preocupa mucho por él

— No temas Buu , ese tipo solo estaba picado ya verás como se le pasa — respondía el Papá de Videl con una copa de vino — soy el mejor y si en dado caso intenta algo , le daré su merecido , lo mandaré a Júpiter de una patada — dijo el hombre dramáticamente haciendo sonreir al que una vez fue el villano más temible del mundo

Los dos comían muy placidamente cuando de repente una niña de ocho años con cabello naranja y ojos verdes sale de debajo de la mesa muy sorpresivamente — hola — dijo la pequeña asustando a los presentes , Mister Satán se cayó para atrás con la silla debido al impacto — ¡WOW! que tipo tan gordo — dijo la niña viendo a Majin Buu muy atentamente

— ¿Quien eres ? — preguntó el campeón del mundo levantandose con su silla y volviendose a sentar — ¿acaso quieres un autógrafo?

La niña le quedó viendo como si se tratara de alguna especie de bicho raro — no...no quiero un autógrafo — respondió de manera indiferente

Mister Satán se quedo en shock porque nadie en toda su carrera le habían negado un autógrafo y mucho menos los niños — ¿es...estas segura pequeña ? , piénsalo por un rato— pidió mientras sonreia nerviosamente — venga...no seas tímida ...

— Mmmm...déjeme pensar... ¡NO !— respondió la niña haciendo énfasis en "NO" — solo busco a mi hermana mayor pero por lo que veo no esta aquí — decía mirando a todos lados — mejor me voy "sayonara" — y diciendo esto se va del lugar dejando a los otros dos seriamente confundidos

* * *

— No te muevas tanto Trunks — decia la científica mientras trataba de ponerle bloqueador a su hijo— te mueves demasiado

— Mamá no necesito esto — respondia el pequeño moviendose de un lado a otro haciendo varios pucheros — de nada te va a servir lo que estas haciendo porque cuando me meta a nadar el bloqueador se va a ir con el agua — añadió el peli-lila con una sonrisa de maldad

— Ya pensé en eso — decia Bulma con una sonrisa — por eso te vas a poner una capucha para agua

— ¿Qué? ¿qué? — preguntó el semi saiyajin demasiado impactado , acto seguido se imagino a él mismo con capuchita y siendo la burla de todos los niños — ¡me niego! ¡no lo haré! ¡número equivocado!

— Vamos Trunks es para que no te quemes — decia la mujer tomando una capucha color celeste — tienes la piel muy sencible es por eso que debes cuidarte muy bien , cariño

— Piel sencible que excusa mas tonta acabas de dar , en todo caso ¡jamás me verán con eso!

— Déjalo mujer , si no quiere ponerse esa cosa no lo obligues — decia Vegeta caminando hacia ellos con un vaso de agua de lima en la mano

—¡Vegeta! es por su bien asi que Trunks , no me hagas enojar — decia la peli-celeste agarrando la cabeza de su hijo para colocarle la capucha , mientras tanto Vegeta se encontraba parado como si nada mientras tomaba su agua de lima cuando de repente un balón de playa lo golpeó en la cabeza haciendo que este lo agarre segundos después

— ¡Abuelo! ¡oiga abuelo! ¡bolita porfavor! — pidió un adolescente desde la piscina haciendo que una vena se forme en la frente del saiyajin

— ¡NO SOY NINGÚN ABUELO! — gritó el de pelos parados arrojándo el balón al océano , los chicos de la piscina lo miraron por unos segundos con cara de reproche para despues ignorarlo olimpicamente

— ¡Vegeta no tenias que hacer eso! — le dijo Bulma mientras lo miraba con cara molesta , aún trataba de colocarle la capucha a su hijo , quien seguia moviéndose de un lado a otro

— ¡Hmp! agradece que fue el balón que lancé al océano

— ¡Mamá! ¡esto es ridículo! — grito de repente Trunks quien ya tenia puesta la capucha en la cabeza — parezco niño perdedor y si me viera me golpearía a mi mismo

— Protección pequeño Trunks — decia la mujer sonriendo ampliamente

Segundos más tarde el pequeño Goten se encontraba en el suelo riendo a carcajadas ya que ver a su mejor amigo con esa capucha hizo que su día mejore en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

— ¡Deja de burlarte! — le reprochó el de ocho años con la cara sonrojada y cruzando sus brazos

— Lo siento es solo que es gracioso...— decia Goten levantándose — bueno pero debes entender a tu Mamá , si quiere protegerte es lo mejor aunque mi Mamá jamás me obligaría a ponerme una cosa de esas cosas , no importa que tan sobreprotectora sea — añadió limpiándose una lagrima que peligraba en salir

— Goten quiero que te pongas este sombrero para el sol — decia la morena saliendo de la nada con un sombrero anti-sol color naranja muy parecido al que lleva Trunks

— ¿Qué? ¿qué? — preguntaba Goten con cara de asco — no quiero mamá...

— Vaya "Jaime" ahora quien es el ridículo — decia Trunks con un tono que reflejaba la completa burla

— ¡Si quieres y te lo pondrás! — y diciendo esto la morena puso de una forma muy hábil el sombrero en la cabeza del pequeño para luego irse satisfecha , no subestimen a Milk

— Que feo...— murmuro el pequeño con una cara de lástima

— Si...nuestras mamás exageran — respondia el niño de cabello lila mirando el cielo pero luego de unos segundos una sonrisa apareció en su rostro — oye Goten...nuestras madres no siempre nos estan observando — y diciendo esto se quitó la capucha celeste bajo la sorpresa de Goten — nos quitaremos este insulto solo para nadar y cuando vayamos a nuestros camarotes nos las volvemos a poner y !pam! nuestras madres jamás se daran cuenta

— Pero...eso esta mal...— trataba de decir el de siete años , sin embargo despues de ver que unos niños se burlaron de él por culpa de la capucha , no lo pensó mas y se la sacó

— Bienvenido al lado oscuro — decia Trunks sonriendo de forma cómplice

* * *

La familia de Kame-House se encontraba caminando por la cubierta admirando los lugares que no tuvieron tiempo de conocer desde que llegaron al crucero , Krillin iba del lado derecho , **N.18** del izquierdo y la pequeña Marron en el medio agarrando las manos de sus dos Padres

— ¡Mami! ¡Papi! tengo sed — decia la pequeña con un tono algo cansado por lo que ambos adultos se detuvieron en una zona donde unas mujeres hacian gimnasia al ire libre

— No te preocupes cariño , ire a comprarte algo — decia Krillin apunto de marcharse , sin embargo **N.18** lo detuvo del brazo — ¿ **18**?

— Déjalo , iré yo — respondia la rubia con su mirada inexpresiva — ¿quieres que te compre algo? — preguntó de forma directa a lo que Krillin no pudo evitar sonrojarse

— ¡E-este...una limonada esta bien! y no dudes en comprar algo para ti tambien — decia el mejor amigo de Goku mientras le daba dinero , segundos despues la rubia se marchó a comprar las bebidas

— ¡Hola guapo! ¿que haces aqui tan solo? — preguntó una mujer acercándose al enano de forma peligrosa

Krillin al verla no pudo evitar sentirse perturbado — N-no estoy solo...estoy con mi hija esperando a...

— ¡Pero que angelito tan tierno! — lo interrumpió la mujer pellizcando las mejillas de Marron — ya veo , eres un Papá soltero , es una lástima que una niña tan linda y un Padre tan guapo estén solos en el mundo , si tan solo tuvieran una mujer...— añadió la señora con un tono que claramente hace referencia a una doble intensión

— _"Acaso esta señora está lanzándome los perros?"_ — se preguntó Krillin en su mente dándose a entender que lo estan coqueteando — _"tengo que deshacerme de ella , si_ _ **18**_ _la ve..."_ — suspirando profundamente empezó a decir — escúcheme señora lo que pasa esque...— de repente la mujer coqueta sale volando de la nada para segundos despues caer en un pequeño jacuzzi bajo la mirada atónita de Krillin y la risa de los demás

El mejor amigo de Goku giró su cabeza 180 grados y pudo ver como su esposa tenía la mano alzada en dirección recta , ahí entendió que **18** habia lanzado una ráfaga de aire hacia la señora para que se aleje lo más que pueda de él , acción que hizo a Krilliin sonrojar severamente

— ¡Hmp! — dijo 18 caminando hacia donde estaba su hija para darle su esperada bebida , segundos despues caminó hacia Krillin para darle su refresco

— **1-18**...— empezó a decir el enano , a pesar de que no tenía la culpa no podia evitar sentirse mal por su esposa que tuvo que ver eso

— No digas nada — dijo la androide con voz tranquila — solo hagamos que eso nunca pasó — dijo añadiendo una diminuta sonrisa a lo que Krillin asintió con las mejillas encendidas y una gran sonrisa

* * *

Algunas horas después en la habitación de los Son , dos mujeres se encontraban colocando una crema especial para quemaduras en los rostros de sus respectivos hijos , gracias a su pequeña aventura de quitarse las capuchas para nadar , ambos semi-saiyajins se quemaron los rostros de forma muy violenta a lo que Bulma y Milk se pusieron de acuerdo para compartir el frasco de crema refrescante

— ¿Si ves lo que pasa cuando no me obedeces Trunks? — decia Bulma restregando la crema en el rostro del pequeño de forma algo brusca provocando que este grite de dolor — tu ya lo deberías saber , Mamá siempre tiene la razón

— Lo mismo va para ti , Goten — decia la morena esparciendo la crema en todo el rostro de su hijo provocando que este tambien grite de dolor

— ¡Lo sentimos! — hablaron los pequeños al unísono

* * *

 _Jajajaja ese Goten metiéndose en problemas solo por darle la razón a su amigo Trunks pero eso es lo divertido XD_

 _Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo , muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y espero que en verdad les haya gustado :)_

 _A mi sinceramente me encantó escribirlo :)_

 _Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo *_*_


	3. ¿Goku en un concurso?

_Aquí con el tercer capítulo de este divertido Fic , una disculpa por la tardanza gracias a otras ocupaciones no he tenido tiempo de actualizar , prometo que intentaré avanzar mas rapido :)_

 _Bueno este capítulo se enfocará mas en la familia de Kame-House ademas mis OCs tendrán mas apariciones , no dire nada mas y espero a que lo averiguen ustedes mismo :)_

 _Que tengan una linda lectura *_*_

* * *

Unas horas después de ese embarazoso momento , los pequeños Trunks y Goten decidieron dejar la alberca para ir a su puesto de helados favorito , despues de escuchar a sus Madres por varias horas ya se sabían de memoria todas las reglas de seguridad que ellos deben tomar para ir a nadar o caminar tranquilamente por el crucero , ahora solo querian un poco de relajación y olvidar que las últimas horas existieron

— Uno de chocolate con nueces y otro de menta con almendras , porfavor — pidió el heredero de Capsule Corp mientras daba el dinero respectivo al dueño del establecimiento

— Con mucho gusto — dijo el hombre guardando los billetes y entregando el alimento

— Aun me duele mi carita...— murmuraba Goten acariciandose las mejillas , se podia ver que se encontraban rojas debido a la quemadura que sufrió

— Ni que lo digas...aunque no lo creas las Mamás siempre tienen la razón , no se como lo hacen — decia Trunks entregándole el helado — ellas tambien tienen poderes...supongo — añadió empezando a comer el suyo

— Bueno mi Mamá era peleadora , Papá siempre dice que es muy fuerte , gracias a un entrenamiento que tuve con ella pude transformarme en super saiyajin — mencionó el de siete años recordando la vez que se transformó en saiyajin al frente de su Madre

— Si...bueno mi Mamá nunca ha peleado pero si tiene un carácter fuerte...creo que eso tambien cuenta — dijo Trunks mirando el cielo

* * *

Por otro lado la misma pequeña que había hablado con Satán y Buu en el restaurante se encontraba caminando rumbo a la alberca , su rostro mostraba la ira pura y por cada paso que daba , la madera del piso sonaba mas y mas fuerte

— ¿Donde se habrá metido? — se preguntaba una y otra vez girando su cabeza por todas partes , llevaba todo el día dando vueltas por el barco que podría jurar que ya todos los pasajeros la conocían , a los pocos minutos su rostro se iluminó al ver delante de ella a una mujer junto a un pelinegro — al fin te encontré...— añadió acercándose a la pareja a toda velocidad

— ¡OMG Yamcha! ¿de verdad hiciste eso tú solo? — preguntaba la pelirosa apoyándose en el barandal — debió ser bastante trabajo pero ...¿sabes? ¡eres genial! — añadió mirando al guerrero como si se tratara de un superhéroe

— ¡Asi es! no es por presumir pero...si soy genial — decia el chico cruzando sus brazos sobre su cabeza. No sería extraño suponer que Yamcha habia contado una de sus tantas anécdotas que ha tenido en sus batallas con Goku y los demás , solo que cambiando la historia en donde él es el héroe , de pronto ve a una pequeña acercándose peligrosamente

— ¡TÚ !— dijo la niña señalando con su dedo a la muchacha — te he buscado por todas partes y te encuentro de coqueta con un hombre

— Emm...¿que haces aqui? — preguntó pelirosa jugando con sus dedos y formando una sonrisa nerviosa

— No sabes lo mucho que me demoré buscándote , me topé con el campeón del mundo y con un tipo rosado muy gordo , parecía patricio estrella , además muchas personas...ancianos mas bien me preguntaban si estaba perdida y se ofrecían a llevarme a un lugar que no lo mencionaré porque no vale la pena pero que hubiera aceptado gustosamente — decía la niña cruzando sus brazos y haciendo un puchero infantil

Gloria dejó escapar un suspiro — Yamcha ella es mi hermana menor , Prissy — decía dirigiendose al pelinegro — él es Yamcha un amigo — dijo esta vez posando su mirada miel en su hermana

— Hola Prissy mucho gusto — el guerrero se presentó con los mejores modales pero la niña no correspondio el saludo solamente le lanzó una mirada de reproche cosa que Yamcha se sintió muy incomodo— que encantadora — susurró

— Ya basta de "chachara" ¡Gloria vámonos! — decia Prissy jalando a su hermana con fuerza

— Este...te veo luego Yamcha — decia la mujer mirando al guerrero siendo jalada por su hermanita — adios— añadió despidiendose con la mano , cualquiera que las viera pensaría que la niña de ocho influye mas en la adulta

— Si...si adios — el guerrero Z se sentia algo atemorizado , la pequeña en los pocos minutos que la conoce ha demostrado tener un fuerte caracter — creo que encontramos a una Bulma Junior...

* * *

Mientras tanto , la pareja de Kame-House no paraba de correr por los pasillos , por la cubierta y por todos los salones que encontraban a su paso , la androide revisaba hasta entre las plantas con una cara que no había demostrado nunca , Krillin corría sin parar preguntando a las personas si habían visto a una pequeña rubia con coletas y vestido rosa , y era que hace media hora la pequeña Marron había desaparecido de la vista de sus Padres , bueno mas específicamente de su Padre ya que este era el encargado de vigilarla mientras que la mujer se encontraba en el baño

Despues de una búsqueda sin éxito , ambos se volvieron a reunir en un pasillo que conectaba a la sala de juegos

— ¡¿COMO DEJASTE QUE PASARA?! — preguntaba **N°18** muy enfadada dándose un ligero masaje en su tabique

— Lo...lo siento esque...no me di cuenta cuando se fue — Krillin estaba muy nervioso y asustado a la vez , trataba por todos los medios sentir el ki de su hija pero con tantos que había en el barco le costaba mucho trabajo — quería comprarle un dulce y cuando me di cuenta me encontraba solo afuera de la tienda...

— Es la ultima vez que te la llevas a buscar un dulce — respondia la rubia cruzando sus brazos y bajando la mirada — ¡eres el peor niñero del mundo!

— Hola amigos — decia Roshi llegando con una lata de cerveza en su mano — ¿que ocurre aqui? — preguntó al ver las caras nada bonitas de la pareja

— Lo que ocurre es que Krillin perdió a nuestra hija — decia la mujer mirando de forma asesina a su esposo cosa que este se sintió mas pequeño de lo que era

— ¿Qué? ¿eso es verdad? — pregunto Roshi apretando la lata de cerveza con todas sus fuerzas— hay que buscarla inmediatamente o sino mi plan se irá a la basura — añadió empezando a buscar a la pequeña por todos lados bajo la mirada incrédula de los Padres

— ¿De que plan está hablando? — preguntó **18** tronándose los nudillos

— ¿Qué? ¿yo dije plan? ¡claro que no! quise decir...¡plata! que si no la encontramos podemos entregar plata a quien la encuentre — y riendo nerviosamente el viejo se alejó lo mas que pudo de la rubia

* * *

Por otro lado la hija perdida se encontraba en el puesto de helados , deborando un gran cono de vainilla con grageas bajo la mirada seriamente confundida de Goten y Trunks

— Marron no debiste venir aqui sola— decia el hijo de Goku con una copa de helado de chocolate con fresa , su segundo helado del día — se ve delicioso — decia viendo su postre con estrellas en los ojos

— Yo queria helado no dulces — decia la pequeña con cara seria pero eso hacia que se vea mas tierna de lo habitual

— Deben estar buscandote , despues iremos con tus padres— decia el peli lila con un banana split doble

* * *

Mientras la familia Kame-House se encargaba de buscar a la pequeña , en el salón de juegos podemos ver a varios guerreros Z como Ten Shin Han , Chaos , Oolong y Puar sentados en una mesa de madera circular jugando poquer , todos estaban muy concentrados en sus cartas como si estuvieran en la batalla del siglo y es que a pesar de ser peleadores en el interior disfrutan mucho compartir momentos de paz y una manera de disfrutar sus vacaciones es entreteniendose con cosas simples como una partida inocente de cartas

— Muy bien Oolong , tu turno — decia el gato volador sosteniendo varias cartas a modo de abanico , el cerdito tomó una de sus tantas tarjetas para unirla a su colección

— Muy bien yo apuesto todos estos dulces — dijo el de tres ojos señalando una montaña de caramelos de varios colores que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa. El poquer o mejor dicho el juego de apuestas se trata de que los jugadores, con todas o parte de sus cartas ocultas, hacen apuestas sobre una suma inicial, recayendo la suma total de las apuestas en el jugador o jugadores con la mejor combinación de cartas pero en este caso al no tener mucho dinero , los guerreros Z decidieron apostar varios caramelos comprados en la dulcería momentos atrás

— ¡Acepto esa apuesta! — dijo Oolong lamiéndose los labios al imaginarse tantos dulces para él solo

— Hola chicos ¿que hacen? — preguntó un hombre con una cicatriz en el rostro llegando al lugar

— Hola Yamcha , estamos jugando póquer ¿quieres jugar? — dijo Puar sonriendole a su mejor amigo y compañero

— Me encantaría — respondió el pelinegro sentándose en la mesa — ¿apostando dulces? ¿porque no lo volvemos interesante? — preguntó el moreno sonriendo de forma traviesa

— ¡Eso es lo que yo dije pero nadie me hizo caso!— dijo el cerdito haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos — ¡repartan! — añadió pasando todas las cartas al centro de la mesa , ahora que otro jugador se unió deben repartir las cartas otravez

— No hay dinero como para apostar eso asi que mejor conformáte con los dulces — respondió Ten Shin Han barajando las cartas

— Hola amigos — saludó Goku apareciendo de la nada con su teletransportación — ¿porque estan reunidos aquí?

— ¿Cómo estas Goku? estamos a punto de jugar póquer — saludó Yamcha levantándose para saludar a su viejo amigo de forma amistosa — ¿porque apareciste de la nada? ¿que ki estabas buscando? — preguntó con la ceja doblada , el pelinegro sabe muy bien que para que funcione la teletransportación de Goku primero debe sentir el ki de la persona a la que esta buscando para asi ir con ella

— Ooohhh...bueno...la verdad esque estaba buscando el ki de Milk , salió hace rato del cuarto prometiéndome que me traería algo de comer pero...no ha regresado — dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza — no me gusta quedarme mucho tiempo acostado...me aburro fácilmente

— Bueno si estas aburrido entonces juega con nosotros — le propuso Chaos flotando en el aire con una tierna sonrisa

— Pero yo no se como se juega esto que dicen...mejor me siento a verlos — dijo el héroe de la Tierra sentándose en otra silla — ooohhhh...dulces...— cuando estaba a punto de tomarlos Oolong le dio un ligero golpe en la mano — ¡auch!

— Esos dulces son para el ganador del juego ¡prohibido comerlos!

— Por cierto ¿sabian que va a ver un concurso de comer alitas esta tarde? — pregunto el de la cicatriz muy entusiasmado a sus amigos

— Ahhh...si ya lo sabia — respondia el de tres ojos viendo sus cartas — y el primer lugar ganará boletos para seis personas al spa del barco ¿verdad?

— Asi es — respondio Oolong metiéndose a la conversación con una gran sonrisa atrevida — yo digo que hay que ganar los boletos para irnos al spa — de pronto se imaginó a él mismo en el spa siendo masajeado por unas lindas chicas , fantasía que provocó que su rostro tome varios tonos de rojo

— Pero.. ¿quién puede competir ? — preguntó Puar dejando de lado sus cartas— ¿quién puede comer muy rapido para ganar? — todos se quedan pensando cuando de pronto todos los presentes al mismo tiempo miran a Goku con una sonrisa entre divertida y traviesa

— ¿Porque me miran asi muchachos? — pregunto inocentemente el de cabellos alborotados con su tipica pose de manos atras de la cabeza

 _30 minutos despues..._

En el auditorio del crucero , Goku se encontraba en el escenario sentado en una silla con una mesa larga al frente de él , llevaba el número 7 pegado en el pecho y encima de la mesa había una tela de color rojo que cubría algo específico

— ¡Tienes que ganar Goku!— gritaba Oolong con emoción desde el público junto a sus amigos

— ¡Si para irnos al spa! — secundó Yamcha con sus manos en la boca

El de cabellos alborotados solo los saludó un poco nervioso porque jamas pensó que estaria en un concurso de esa índole — _lo bueno esque voy a comer alitas_ — pensaba inocentemente

— Bienvenidos al primer concurso de comer alitas del crucero _ **"Magic ocean"**_ — decia el anfitrión , un señor de tez blanca con un ligero bigote y traje negro— ¡los concursantes estan listos para competir! ¡se ve mucho movimiento por aquí lo bueno esque los baños se encuentran a unos cuantos metros por lo que los participantes no se deberán de preocupar si sienten muchas ganas de ir a vomitar! , el que coma mas alitas gana seis boletos para ir al recién inaugurado spa con aguas termales y un aroma tan suave como el trasero de un bebé — añadió seguido de varios aplausos

— ¿Solo nos van a dar alitas? — susurraba Goku para el mismo decepcionado — eso no sera suficiente para satisfacer mi apetito , almenos traigan la gallina entera...

El concurso estaba apunto de empezar , varios encargados se acercaron a la mesa y empezaron a quitar la tela roja que cubría una gran bandeja de plata con una tapa , segundos despues los mismos quitaron las tapas para dejar ver una gran montaña de alitas BBQ desprendiendo un aroma exquisito , en total habían 10 participantes alineados perfectamente en la gran mesa de acuerdo a sus números — ¡Goku suerte! — gritaba Chaos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

— No la necesita — decia Yamcha confiado y cruzando los brazos — estamos hablando de Goku , él ganará porque ya saben como come — todos empezaron a reir al recordar a su amigo y de como se ponía cuando estaba al frente de comida

* * *

Mientras que Goku se encontraba en ese famoso concurso sin saber muy bien que hacer , Goten y Trunks acompañaban a la pequeña Marron hasta sus padres quienes la buscaban en una especie de guardería del barco

— Oye Trunks ¿estas seguro que aquí estan Krillin y **18**? — preguntaba el niño de siete años viendo a los pequeños de dos a tres años corriendo por todo el lugar

— Asi es Goten puedo sentir el ki de Krillin aqui — respondia el hijo de Vegeta buscando por todos lados , cuando de repente una bebé de tres años aparece corriendo persiguiendo una pelota rosada y sin querer choca con su pierna

— ¡Ups! lo siento señor — decia la nena haciendo una leve reverencia y retirándose a jugar con los otros bebés

— Ya oiste Trunks te dijo señor — decia entre risas Goten con sus dos manos alrededor de la boca

— Si... si claro mejor busquemos a los padres de Marron y vámonos de aqui — respondia el niño mayor con cierta seriedad , los tres caminaron por toda la guardería , pasaron por las mesitas de "lunch" , por los juegos y por el centro de cuentos donde pudieron ver a una Maestra que contaba un cuento a los bebés , notaron que en las paredes estaban plasmados todos los personajes de las películas de Disney decorados con varios colores y adornos

— ¡Mami! ¡Papi! — dijo Marron con una gran sonrisa al ver a Krillin y **18** de lejos , estos se encontraban conversando con una chica al parecer se trataba de una maestra encargada de la seguridad de los bebés

— Piénselo una vez mas — decia Krillin con el alma en los pies — ¿segura que no ha visto a una niña rubia con dos coletas con un vestido rosa y ojos negros por aquí?

— Por centésima vez señor no he visto a tal niña — respondia la maestra demasiado cansada dando a entender que el mejor amigo de Goku llevaba toda la mañana preguntandole lo mismo, se encontraba recargada en el escritorio con la mano en la pena debido al "interrogatorio"

— Entonces...¿no la ha visto? trate de recordar porfavor — decía el padre de la pequeña juntando sus dos manos en señal de súplica

La Maestra iba a empezar la bola de insultos cuando de repente ve a la misma niña que han descrito varias veces acercándose con una pequeña sonrisa y lentamente — sera mejor que se den la vuelta — dijo respirando profundo varias veces para no explotar

Los dos adultos lo hicieron y vieron a su pequeña hija atras de ellos sonriendo como si nada y mas atrás los semi saiyajins venían con ella

— ¡MARRON! — gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras se abalanzaban a ella y la abrazaban como si no la hubieran visto en varios años

— ¿Donde estuviste? — le reprocho su madre mientras la cargaba— no sabes como nos tenias a tu padre y a mí

— Lo siento mami — se disculpó la pequeña con una sonrisa angelical — no lo volvere a hacer

— ¿No que no la habia visto? — preguntó Krillin a la Maestra con cierta severidad mientras acariciaba el cabello a su hija

La Maestra lo ignoró y se puso a contar del uno al diez para no responderle al señor como se merece y sin decir nada por su bien se fue de ahí — vaya...que bueno que los encontramos — dijo Trunks llegando junto a su mejor amigo

— Trunks , Goten ¿ustedes encontraron a Marron? — preguntó el mejor amigo de Goku suspirando aliviado y sintiendo como volvía a la vida poco a poco

— Asi es , estaba en el puesto de helados — respondia Trunks mirando a la familia — deberian tener mas cuidado con ella — añadió hechando un vistazo a la pequeña rubia

— Lo haremos y esta vez Krillin ya no la va a perder nunca más— afirmó la androide mirando de forma reprochadora a Krillin , este último rió nerviosamente

— A mi jamas se me pierde nadie ¿verdad Go...? — el peli lila regresó a ver a su lado y se da cuenta que su amigo habia desaparecido — ¿Goten? — el de ocho años empezó a buscarlo con la mirada por todo el lugar hasta que ve a su compañero acostado en el suelo rodeado de bebés escuchando un cuento

— Juan el Pato si pudo llegar a _"Patilandia"_ ? — preguntaba el guerrero mientras tenia un bebé en la cabeza y escuchaba atentamente el cuento , Trunks al ver esto cayó al estilo anime , luego regresó a ver a Krillin y **18** quienes lo miraban de manera divertida y empezó a reir nerviosamente

* * *

Mientras tanto en el lugar del concurso todos se encontraban boquiabiertos a excepción de los guerreros Z — ¡pasen otra bandeja mas! — pedía el héroe de la Tierra mientras acababa su décima bandeja de alitas

— ¿C-como esque.. p-puede s-seguir...c-comiendo? — preguntaba el anfitrión en estado de shock mientras veía a Goku acabarse en un santi amén la nueva bandeja que le dieron

— ¿Que? pero si esto es solo la entrada — respondía el de melena alborotada como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo , los demás participantes se encontraban tirados en el suelo desmayados por todo el alimento que ingirieron , ganarle a Goku en un concurso de comida se podria catalogar como misión imposible

El Anfitrión estaba sin salir de su asombro cuando de repente tomó los boletos para el spa y se acercó cautelosamente a Goku — ¡esta bien! tú ganas ...aqui estan los boletos— añadió dejándolos encima de la mesita— ¡por su culpa no volveré a comer alitas jamás! — y diciendo esto se fue de ese lugar muy molesto

Los guerreros Z que se encontraban en el público subieron al escenario muy felices y gritando de emoción— ¡LO LOGRASTE GOKU! — gritaba Oolong festejando y lanzando varias serpentinas que compró hace varios minutos

— Sabia que ganarias — decia Chaos volando por todos lados

— Eso era obvio — respondía Yamcha cruzado de brazos — ahora tenemos boletos para el spa ¡seremos los primeros del crucero en utilizarlo!

— Oigan muchachos tengo una pregunta — dijo Goku levantándose de la mesa y limpiandose la boca con una servilleta — ¿que hacen en un spa?

— Cuando estes ahí lo vas a saber — dijo Yamcha mientras lo empujaba hacia la salida para ir a disfrutar del premio que el saiyajin consiguió

* * *

Mientras tanto en el jacuzzi de la alberca el cual se encontraba a un lado de la piscina principal podemos ver a una pareja que llamaba la atención de todos porque la mujer arrastraba al hombre hacia el hidro con forma ovalada hecho de una madera muy fina

— Mujer... ¿porque esta agua esta burbujeando? — preguntaba el principe saiyajin mirando de reojo el jacuzzi

— Se llama jacuzzi Vegeta es muy relajante cuando te metes — explicaba la científica mirándolo con ternura , acto seguido los dos se encontraban dentro del hidromasaje , fue una suerte que se encontrara vacío ya que el príncipe no queria lidiar con nadie que no fuera su esposa además de que el cielo ya empezaba a pintarse de naranja señal de que las personas salian de la alberca para ir a sus habitaciones a ducharse para la cena de la noche

— Bulma...siento que me estan haciendo sopa — decia el orgulloso cerrando los ojos sintiendo el agua burbujeante golpeando ligeramente su cuerpo

Bulma empezó a reir por el comentario de su marido y despues añadio sonriente — es normal solo relájate y disfruta — segundos despues se acomodó un poco más cerrando los ojos , la parejita estaba agusto en el hidromasaje ya que para el príncipe eso era algo nuevo y le agradó , los esposos estaban seguros que nadie los iba a molestar pero la suerte les escupió en la cara con el Maestro Roshi llegando con su mirada fija en la científica

— Hola chicos — saludó el viejo sin dejar de mirar a la científica con ojos de deseo — ohhh... ¡Bulma ese bikini te queda muy bien!

Vegeta le lanzó una mirada de odio— ¡¿porque no se larga de aqui?!— dijo molesto pero en vez de pregunta mas bien sonó como orden

— Si Maestro ¿porque no se va?— preguntó Bulma sumergiéndose más en el agua para que no le siga viendo los pechos ya que desde el primer momento en que Roshi llegó no dejaba de ver la "parte baja"

— Vine a refrescarme un poco además siento un dolor de espalda terrible — decia el viejo haciendo estiramientos y tronándose la espalda — un poco de agua me vendra muy bien , ¿esta bien si me quedo con ustedes ?

— Pues la verdad usted se puede ir a la... — cuando Vegeta iba a decir algo indebido el viejo lo interrumpió enseguida

— ¿Si? awwww...¡Vegeta es muy amable de tu parte! — dijo Roshi metiéndose al jacuzzi demostrando que no le tenía miedo a la muerte

El saiyajin iba a protestar y a lanzarle al viejo insolente una bola de ki pero Bulma rapidamente le lanzó una mirada reprochadora y cuando ve a su mujer poner esa cara es mejor calmarse y asi lo hizo a pesar de que le costara trabajo

* * *

Por otro lado dejamos a Prissy arrastrando a su hermana mayor Gloria por toda la cubierta hasta que en un determinado lugar ella se detuvo y soltó a la mujer de manera brusca

— ¡Auch! — se quejaba la mayor sobándose la mano — no debiste hacer eso

— ¡Nooo! tú no debiste irte con un hombre mientras dejabas a tu hermanita sola — decia la niña cruzando los brazos y golpeando el suelo con su pie derecho

— Vamos a ti te gusta estar sola además solo estaba hablando con Yamcha — respondia la chica jugando con sus dedos en señal de que no había hecho nada malo — por cierto ¿que haces aqui? — añadio mirando de forma seria a su hermana— creí que estabas cuidando a Peyton

— ¡Ugh! está en la guardería — respondia la menor poniendo sus ojos en blanco — la deje ahi para buscarte porque no iba a estar cargando a mi hermana bebé por todo el barco ¡no soy su mamá ni mucho menos su nana! — añadio molesta y colocando sus manos en la cintura

— ¡Vámonos! — dijo Gloria tomandole la mano — iremos a esa guarderia a buscar a Peyton aunque fuiste muy irresponsable en dejarla sin mi permiso — decia mientras volvían a caminar

— Por eso se llama guarderia — respondia Prissy con tono de burla — ademas ella esta bien debe estar escuchando cuentos o cantando los pollitos dicen ¡yo que sé! — lo último añadió con cierto enfado , al parecer no tenia mucha paciencia con su hermana menor

* * *

En la guarderia Goten aun seguia con un monton de bebés pero esta vez ya no escuchaba cuentos sino ahora se encontraba cantando la canción de la araña

— _"Witzi Witzi araña subió su telaraña , vino la lluvia y se la llevó"_ — la maestra se encontraba cantando y los bebes junto a Goten le imitaban todo lo que hacia

— Ohhh...pobre araña — decia el pequeño al escuchar que el viento se la llevó — y tanto que le costó subir ... " _salio el sol y se seco la lluvia y Witzi Witzi araña otra vez subio_ " ¡que alegria!— añadió el de siete años con una sonrisa de alivio porque la canción termino con un final feliz

— Ayyy...¿porque a mi ? — decia Trunks en un rincon viendo como su amigo cantaba canciones infantiles con un montón de bebés — Goten mejor me voy un rato ...ya sabes a un lugar donde todo sea normal además esto podría ser contagioso — acto seguido empezó a caminar y se dio cuenta que su amigo ni lo habia escuchado porque estaba muy ocupado cantando _" La Cucaracha"_ — te veo luego — dijo con una gran gota de sudor saliendo del lugar

— Entonces...¿aqui dejaste a Peyton? — preguntaba Gloria entrando con su hermana — disculpe señora ¿no ha visto a una bebé de ojos color miel y cabello naranja?— pregunto al ver a una maestra pasando

— ¡NO! ¡NO HE VISTO A NINGUNA NIÑA DE CABELLO NARANJA O RUBIA CON COLETAS Y VESTIDO ROSA!— gritaba la mujer muy alterada porque era la misma a la que Krillin habia estado molestando con lo de su hija hace rato — ¡NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE NIÑAS!

— Amiga debes calmarte— decia una joven castaña llegando al lugar , traía a una bebé en sus brazos — aqui esta su hermanita — la maestra la puso en brazos de Prissy , por casualidad esa bebé era la misma nena que chocó con la pierna de Trunks hace rato

— Gracias al cielo esta bien — decia la mayor suspirando aliviada con la mano en el pecho

— Prissy , Prissy ¡hermana!— decia la bebé mirandola con ojitos dulces — quiero cenar

— Si claro Peyton enseguida te daremos tu comidita — respondia la pelinaranja retirandose del lugar pero volteó a mirar a su hermana mayor — te esperamos en la habitación y mas te vale que no te vayas con Damcha o Damián

— Yamcha — mencionó la mayor con un ligero puchero

— ¡Como sea! no te acerques a él — dijo la niña saliendo del establecimiento con su hermana en brazos rumbo a su habitación

* * *

Volvamos ahora con los tres personajes que dejamos en el Jacuzzi , el Maestro Roshi estaba disfrutando como nunca por otro lado el príncipe de los Saiyajins estaba muy atento a cualquier movimiento que este hacia contra su mujer porque no toleraría que le falte al respeto y mucho menos en su presencia

— Esto es agradable ¿no creen amigos ? — preguntaba el anciano muy relajado a sus dos acompañantes

— No hay nada mejor que esto — decia Bulma estirando sus brazos cosa que el viejo se sorprendio y enseguida empezó a acercarse lentamente a la mujer , si no fuera por Vegeta que le lanzó agua con ki a la cara , el maestro de Goku se hubiera pasado con la científica

— Esto ya no puede empeorar — se dijo el principe muy molesto , de pronto como si una especie de deidad se quisiera burlar del saiyajin cierto campeón del mundo aparece de la nada con un traje de baño y una toalla en su mano

— Vaya que rico se ve el jacuzzi — decia el campeón del mundo mirando el agua fascinado

— Mister Satán no se quede parado venga métase — decia Roshi moviendose para dejarle espacio al del afro

— ¡Ah no! nada de eso — decia Vegeta muerto de las iras porque apenas toleraba al viejo insolente , no toleraría a nadie más en un espacio tan pequeño como lo era esa tina de agua caliente — ya estubo bueno ¡LARGUENSE LO DOS!

— Vegeta no seas tan rudo — decia su mujer mirandolo con cara seria — si quiere estar aqui déjalo , no eres dueño del jacuzzi ni mucho menos del crucero

— Gracias Bulmita — decia Satán entrando al agua — ¡esta deliciosa!

El principe maldijo algunas palabras y cruzó sus brazos debajo del agua — bien...ya solo falta que lleguen mas insectos a unirse — dijo sarcasticamente y sonrió un poco pero despues su sonrisa se esfumó al escuchar la voz de el hijo de Goku que se acercaba con su amiga

— Buenas tardes a todos — decia Gohan llegando con Videl — con que aqui han estado

— ¡Gohan! ¡Videl! ¿ hola como estan? — preguntó la científica levantandose del jacuzzi mostrando sus esbeltas piernas , los dos señores que estaban allí empezaron a silvarle y a lanzarle piropos y a Roshi como siempre le sangraba la nariz , Vegeta les lanzó a los dos su cara envenenada y acto seguido los pervertidos se quedaron temblando con cara azul

— ¿Porque no se meten al jacuzzi con nosotros?— pregunto Bulma ignorando por completo la escena anterior

— ¿QUE ES LO QUE DIJISTE MUJER? — preguntó el principe anonadado por unos segundos — ¡ya no quiero mas sabandijas aqui!

— Vegeta no seas grosero — grito la científica a su esposo con la voz mas dura que pudo tener — ya te dije que aquí no eres dueño de nada , espero que ya no digas ningún insulto mas o no vas a cenar — dijo haciendo la seña de NO con su dedo , el principe solo suspiro muy profundo para calmarse y se quedo callado otravez— entonces chicos ¿vienen? — añadió recuperando su mirada angelical

— No queremos incomodar — dijo timidamente Videl mirando al piso

— Para nada — dijo Bulma volviendose a sentar a lado de su esposo — ademas ya no voy a ser la única mujer en este lugar — la cientifica guiñó el ojo a Videl

— De acuerdo — y así los dos chicos formaron parte del grupito que descansa en el hidro mientras el sol volvía a caer entre las nubes dando paso a la noche

Pasaron algunas horas y aquel grupo se la pasó hablando de cosas sin importancia claro que el príncipe se mostraba indiferente con todos y no se metia en la conversación hasta que de repente bostezó mientras alzaba los brazos — sera mejor que me largue a bañar se esta haciendo tarde y desperdicié mi mañana estando aqui — salió del jacuzzi y se puso una toalla no sin antes ver a Bulma con una mirada seria — mujer , ¿vienes?

— De acuerdo Vegeta — diciendo esto la científica salió del agua , tomó otra toalla y dirigiéndose a sus amigos añadió con voz suave — buenas noches amigos , nos vemos mañana — marido y mujer dejaron a los demas quienes tambien estaban pensando en irse

— Papá nosotros tambien debemos irnos — decia Videl mirando a su padre quien estaba hablando con Roshi y no le hacía caso , su plática tenia que ver con mujeres considerando los rostros color rojo que tenían — ¡¿PAPÁ ME ESTAS PONIENDO ATENCIÓN?! — grito la chica

— Este...si Videl dile a Gohan que te acompañe a la bañera — decia el del afro tan distraido en la conversación que no sabia lo que decía

Videl y Gohan se pusieron rojos ante ese comentario y evitaban mirarse a la cara — ¡vaya miren que tarde es! ire a la bañera ...DIGO a mi habitación — decia Gohan tan nervioso que salio rapidamente del jacuzzi pero de los nervios se resbaló y cayó al piso

— ¿Gohan estas bien? — preguntó la adolescente mirando al lugar al que cayó el chico , despues miro a su Padre con el ceño fruncido

— Si estoy bien bañera ...DIGO Videl — y diciendo esto empezó a reir nerviosamente con la mano en la nuca

La joven tambien sonrió un poco ante esa escena pero de pronto miró a su padre de nuevo — ¡Papá ya es hora de irnos! — añadió molesta

— ¿Que? ohh...si Videl vámonos — dijo el padre alfin reaccionando , tiempo despues Gohan tambien se despidió dejando al Maestro Roshi solo

— Bien...creo que yo tambien deberia irme — cuando estaba a punto de levantarse vio que tres chicas en bikini se iban a meter al jacuzzi a ultima hora , el pervertido dejó escapar una risa divertida — ¡que suerte tengo!

— Oiga anciano ¿no le importa que estemos aqui verdad? — preguntó una de las muchachas con coleta y cabello morado acercándose al agua con sus amigas

— Ohh..claro que no chicas son bienvenidas adelante— decia Roshi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver a las tres muchachas metiendose al agua

* * *

Mientras tanto un cierto grupito se encontraba caminando por unos pasillos muy relajados porque acabaron de salir del nuevo spa , todos iban solamente con toallas cubriendose la parte baja ademas tenian unas sandalias especiales que eran un recuerdo del salón de masajes con un logo de un delfín dentro de una corona de algas

— Eso fue muy relajante — decia un cerdito estirando sus brazos

— Tienes razon Oolong esos masajes me cayeron como anillo al dedo — decia Yamcha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

— ¡Wow! el spa si que es muy tranquilo y rico — decia Goku caminando con las manos en la nuca— eso es mejor que estar en cualquier bañera

— La verdad me siento muy descansado — decia el mejor amigo de Ten Shin Han volando muy feliz

— Y las chicas hacian unos masajes increibles — decia Oolong colocando una sonrisa traviesa y pervertida

— Bueno amigos perdonen que los deje tan pronto pero iré a mi camarote a vestirme para esta noche — decia el de la cicatriz caminando feliz y dejando atras a los demás

— ¿Que hay esta noche? — preguntó el de tres ojos al ver la reacción de su amigo , este al oir eso se quedo parado en seco y volteó a ver a sus amigos con las mejillas sonrojadas

— Bu-bueno... — Yamcha no sabía que responder porque le daba verguenza decir que iria a ver a su nueva amiga , antes de despedirse esa mañana hicieron planes para ir a cenar en la noche pero era un secreto que preferible nadie debía saber — ire a jugar ...canicas— dijo jugando con los dedos rogando que se la creyeran

— ¿A si? ¿Y con quien vas a jugar "canicas"? — preguntó Oolong desconfiando plenamente de el y haciendo comillas con los dedos

— Este...yo...con... — de pronto el de la cicatriz ve pasar a Majin Buu con un cono de helado , este fue donde él y lo trajo de la mano — ¡con Majin Buu! — dijo sonriendo falsamente señalando al gordo quien miraba incrédulo la escena

— ¿Jugar canicas con Buu? — se preguntaba Goku inocentemente la verdad a él le daba igual porque ni siquiera sabia que era eso , no quizo preguntar porque se imaginaba que si lo hacia lo iban a meter a otro concurso , asi que se quedó callado

Todos miraban sorprendidos a Yamcha , este solo se limitó a reir nerviosamente con la mano en la cabeza — bien...Buu sera mejor que nos vayamos — diciendo esto se llevó al gordo dejando a los demas muy sorprendidos , cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos el de la cicatriz soltó a Buu mientras suspiraba profundamente— perdoname tenia que hacerlo

— Esta bien — dijo el gordo con una gran sencillez mientras chupaba el helado — ¿has visto a Satán?

— Pues debe estar en su camarote — decia Yamcha apuntando con la mirada a un pasillo , Buu se fue a buscarlo y el de la cicatriz se quedó parado un momento cuando de pronto recordo su objetivo — ire por Gloria — acto seguido se fue saltando a su habitación para alistarse

* * *

 _Bueno al parecer los guerreros Z poco a poco están comenzando realizar las actividades que el crucero ofrece , conociendo nuevos amigos , descansando y sobretodo conviviendo entre sí_

 _Hasta aquí el capítulo , espero que les haya gustado y perdonen la tardanza (otravez) , mis horarios son algo complicados pero lo importante es tener tiempo de almenos escribir un párrafo al día (para mi eso es un gran avance) , como dije al principio espero actualizar más seguido , lo bueno es que es más fácil ya que este Fic lo publiqué primero en Fanficslandia pero lo eliminé porque simplemente necesitaba mejorar asi que si...la trama es la misma pero los dialogos son ligeramente cambiados ademas de que la narración es mas extensa :)_

 _Bueno nos vemos en el próximo caítulo *_*_


	4. Conociendo nuevos amigos

_Aquí tienen el capítulo número 4 de este divertido Fic vacacional XD_

 _Este capítulo se enfocará más en nuestro pequeño Goten quien tendrá una misión muy importante , no quiero decir más para no arruinarles la trama :P_

 _Que tengan una linda lectura *_*_

* * *

La noche pasaba muy tranquila , el reloj marcaba las ocho en punto hora en la que varias parejas salían a proa para disfrutar un momento romántico a solas a pesar de las bajas temperaturas que inundaban el lugar , en un pasillo podemos ver a un muy arreglado Yamcha caminando con un ramo de flores , repasando las cosas que le diría a su amiga cuando la viera , traía una camisa azul oscuro y un pantalón negro con mocasines del mismo color —G-Gloria ...eres más hermosa que la luna cuando está en el cielo ¡UGH! eso no sirve — decía el hombre mientras bajaba la cara y se la tapaba con las manos en señal de que no se le ocurría nada bueno — que le diré cuando la vea ..estoy muy nervioso

* * *

—¿Peyton? ¿Peyton? — mientras tanto en una desordenada habitación podemos ver a la niña de ojos verdes buscando a su desaparecida hermana menor , la buscaba debajo de la cama , en el baño , en los armarios , hasta dentro de la lavadora y no daba señales de estar ahí y era que hace algunos minutos la bebé se había esfumado aprovechando que la de ojos verdes no la tomaba en cuenta ya que estaba muy ocupada con su celular — ¿donde estara esa niña? ¡no debí dejar la puerta de la habitación abierta! — de pronto escucha que la mayor abría la puerta por completo para entrar al lugar , para disimular la desaparición de Peyton , Prissy puso almohadas debajo de las cobijas en la cuna para dar la sensación de que esta dormida — hola hermana llegaste — dijo con un tono de felicidad falso y poniéndose enfrente de la cuna

— Hola ..— dijo la mayor dejando su bolso en la cama — Prissy te he dicho miles de veces que cierres bien la puerta... ¿qué te pasa? — preguntó frunciendo el ceño dirigiendo su vista hacia la niña — ¿como esta Peyton?

—Emm …¿Peyton? — la niña miró de reojo la cuna — está muy bien ¡profundamente dormida! , como la vigile — añadió empezando a reír nerviosamente

La mayor solo posó su vista en ella de forma extraña y cuando iba a decir algo unos leves golpes se escuchan desde la puerta , esta fue a abrir y ve que se trataba de su amigo al que conoció recientemente — hola Yamcha — saludó alegre y dirigiendo su mirada a la vestimenta añadió — te ves muy bien

—G-gracias — dijo el guerrero rascándose la cabeza — por cierto...estas flores son para ti — decía mostrándole el ramo y enseguida enrojeció al ver la reacción de su amiga , ella solo cogió el regalo y le dio una sonrisa , Yamcha se sintió muy apreciado en ese momento

—Las pondré en un florero — y al decir esto la chica puso el ramo en un hermoso florero azul y blanco que se encontraba al lado de la cama —¿quieres pasar? — preguntó dirigiéndose a su visita

Yamcha iba a responder cuando es interrumpido por Prissy que rápidamente fue a la puerta y propuso que los dos salgan a pasear por ahí un rato — _"si logro hacer que salgan podré buscar a Peyton rápido y encontrarla antes de que Gloria se entere...odio admitirlo pero este Yamcha me acaba de salvar "_ — pensaba la niña con una mueca. La hermana mayor quedó sorprendida por la propuesta que dio su hermanita , había acordado con Yamcha para salir pero jamás pensó que Prissy estaría de acuerdo , se quedó en silencio un rato hasta que el de la cicatriz dijo que para eso estaba ahí , al final ella terminó asintiendo mientras tomaba su chaqueta , después de ponérsela se acercó a la cuna para darle un beso de buenas noches a su hermanita bebé , Prissy se le adelantó antes de que lo haga y mientras la empujaba de nuevo a la puerta le iba diciendo — ¿no querrás despertarla verdad? mañana podrás despedirte cuantas veces quieras

—De...acuerdo — decía la pelirosa con tono de preocupación — cuidala mucho — dirigiéndose a Yamcha le preguntó — ¿nos vamos?

El guerrero asintió emocionado y acto después salieron de la habitación dejando a una Prissy respirando de alivio , en los pasillos la pareja caminaba tranquilamente cuando inesperadamente la mujer se engancha del brazo del guerrero , este solo enrojeció un poco y le dedicó una sonrisa la cual fue correspondida por ella , caminaron unos minutos hasta estar delante del restaurante del crucero , como era de noche el ambiente se volvía más romántico gracias a unas velas que adornaban todas las mesas , músicos tocando el violín y botellas de champagne sobre hielo reposando en una gran mesa larga principal

— Espero que la cena sea de tu agrado — decía Yamcha ofreciéndole el asiento a su acompañante para después sentarse al frente

—Gracias Yamcha este lugar es lindo — decía la chica viendo atentamente el lugar , las cortinas de terciopelo rojo combinaban a la perfección con el momento , Yamcha solo se rascó la cabeza y le sonrió tímidamente

* * *

Mientras tanto en la habitación donde se encontraba la familia de la Corporación Cápsula , se podía escuchar los gritos del príncipe que al parecer estaba discutiendo con su adorada esposa , como siempre

— ¡No usare este traje tan ridículo mujer! — gritaba el orgulloso mientras sostenía un traje de una sola pieza color negro y azul de buceo — ni de broma usaría este insulto a la ropa

—Pero Vegeta si quieres nadar mañana tendrás que usarlo — decía la "tierna" esposa mientras cepillaba su cabello color agua — además no es tan malo

— Claro que es malo , el príncipe de los saiyajins jamás usará estos trajes que hacen parecer a alguien desnudistas con ropa — respondía el gruñón sonrojado mientras tiraba el trajecito encima de la cama — ¡Trunks apurate que quiero bañarme ahora! — el de cabellos parados empezó a golpear levemente la puerta del baño

— En un momento papá — respondía el niño desde adentro , Vegeta solo gruño y se sentó en una silla a esperar

* * *

Mientras tanto en unos pasillos no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba el pequeño Goten caminando con rumbo hacia la habitación de los Briefs — espero que Trunks me preste su nuevo videojuego — decía esperanzado el de siete años — no puedo esperar hasta mañana — el hijo menor de Goku caminaba con la cabeza agachada hasta que a lo lejos ve una maceta que se movía — ¿qué será eso? — se preguntaba caminando cautelosamente hacia el objeto que seguía moviendose , cuando llego a una cierta distancia vio que esta se caía y de repente salía una niña pelinaranja

—¡Aqui tampoco esta! — gritaba Prissy levantándose — si no encuentro a esa niña estaré muerta — decía desesperada mientras agitaba al pobre Goten de los hombros

—¿Quien eres tu? — preguntó el niño separándose de ella un poco mareado

— Me llamo Prissy , bla bla bla ...mucho gusto ADIÓS — decía la niña despidiéndose con la mano , acto seguido empezó a buscar de nuevo

— Oye... Prissy... ¿a quién buscas? — preguntó Goten siguiéndole los pasos mientras esta buscaba debajo de las sillas , entre las macetas , hasta se atrevió a levantar los brazos de Goten tipo requisa por si acaso Peyton aparecía por allí

— A mi hermana menor , ella ...como que se perdió — decía la niña mirando a Goten un poco apenada —¡OYE! tu me ayudaras a buscarla — y diciendo esto lo jaló de la camiseta sin dejar que el de siete años pudiera abrir la boca , los niños a los pocos minutos llegaron a un puesto de "embutidos"

— No me digas que vamos a comer algo antes de buscar a tu hermana — decía Goten saltando de la emoción viendo con ojos brillantes al puesto

Cuando Prissy iba a responder un hombre gordo y bigotón sale desde atrás del carrito con una sonrisa de emoción — ¿quien quiere un _"Brogurt"_? —preguntaba el señor mostrando un frasco de Yogurt normal pero traía una etiqueta pegada que decía Brogurt sobre el nombre original

—¿Brogurt? — preguntaba la niña frunciendo el ceño y cruzada de brazos

— ¡Yo quiero! ¡ yo quiero! — decía el inocente Goten saltando para que el hombre le de el famoso "Brogurt" , pensando que eso era real — esta delicioso — decía el niño probando el frasco que el hombre le entregó — es...tan genial que sabe idéntico al yogurt — acto seguido empezó a reír bajo la mirada extraña de Prissy

— Si te gustó el Brogurt , tienes que probar mi _"chocoguetti"_ — decía el hombre sacando un spaguetti común y corriente para después echarle chocolate derretido encima

— Eso da náuseas — decía la niña asqueada por el platillo que el hombre mostró , cuando regresó su mirada a su compañero pudo ver que este se encontraba devorando el platillo extraño con una felicidad tremenda —este...no me digas que te gustó — le preguntó con una gota de sudor en su cabeza

— ¡Obvio! spaghetti mezclado con chocolate..¿cuando llegamos al cielo? — preguntaba el pequeño inocente devorando su platillo hasta darle fin — ¿tiene más?

Cuando el hombre iba a responder la niña lo interrumpió rápidamente — claro que no , ya tuvimos suficiente de brogurts y chocoguetties — decía sosteniendo a Goten de la camisa — ¡NOS VAMOS! — añadió para jalarlo lejos de ahí

— Vuelvan pronto — gritaba el hombre agitando su brazo en señal de despedida — para la próxima vez voy a tener sandwiches de _"Salmodela"_ y como siempre ¡serán muestras gratis!

— ¡Me sobra uno! —decía el niño también gritando siendo jalado por Prissy

* * *

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de los Son , la familia se encontraba viendo televisión , una película que para la mujer y el hijo era divertida pero para el hombre de la casa ...era algo confusa , los dos adultos se encontraban sentados sobre la cama y Gohan estaba en el suelo cada uno con sus respectivos dulces y bebidas

—¿Como dicen que se llama esta película? — preguntaba Goku rascándose la cabeza con un plato de palomitas a lado

— "El Chanfle" — respondía Gohan concentrado en el video mientras comía unos nachos con queso

— Por cierto ¿donde se encuentra Goten? — preguntó la morena dejando de ver la película para fijar su vista a la puerta

— Solamente fue donde Trunks para pedirle un videojuego pero conociendolos se deben haber quedado jugándolo juntos —respondía el chico tomando un vaso de jugo , minutos después la familia seguía concentrada en la película con palomitas ,nachos y como 15 hot-dogs para los glotones saiyajins , de repente tocaron la puerta y la morena fue a abrir

— Hola Milk — saludó Bulma alegremente , venía acompañada por Trunks y por su orgulloso marido

— Hola Bulma ¿que hacen aqui? — preguntó la esposa de Goku viendo de reojo a su familia quienes al ver a los visitantes fijaron su vista a la puerta

— Bueno... esque...se descompuso nuestra televisión — decía la científica apenada y mirando de forma asesina a su marido — ¿podemos estar con ustedes hasta que el servicio la arregle? — miró con cara de súplica a su amiga juntando las dos manos en señal de ruego

— ...Claro...pasen — decía Milk abriéndose paso para que los invitados entren a la habitación , la familia Briefs entró y Goku se reanimó enseguida al verlos , Gohan mostró educación y también los saludo. Tiempo después todos estaban acomodados para seguir viendo la película Goku y Milk sobre la cama y en el piso con almohadas se encontraban Bulma , Vegeta , Trunks y Gohan

— Por cierto ¿como se les dañó su televisor? — preguntaba Milk pasando la bandeja con palomitas para que los demás comieran

Bulma posó su vista en Vegeta con cara de que asustaría hasta al mismo Majin Buu en su forma malvada — lo que pasa esque mi "lindo esposo" le lanzó un rayo de Ki y la explotó — decía con sarcasmo y enfado al mismo tiempo

— ¡No fue mi culpa! — decía Vegeta con su típica pose de cara seria y brazos cruzados — si este mocoso no me hubiera asustado yo no habría reaccionado así

— Papá no es mi culpa que te hayas asustado con mis gusanos de plástico — decía el peli-lila con la misma pose de Vegeta y sacando una caja con un montón de gusanos de juguete

— Trunks guarda eso — decía Vegeta con la cara azul y alejándose para ponerse al otro lado mandando a Bulma al medio

—Lo siento ... — dijo el niño volviendo a guardar la cajita en sus bolsillos. Dirigiéndose a Gohan le preguntó que en donde estaba Goten , Milk reaccionó al instante y empezó a gritar

—¡Trunks está aquí pero creímos que Goten estaba contigo! — decía la morena señalando al niño con el dedo

—¿Conmigo? — preguntó Trunks señalándose él mismo

— Goten no ha ido a nuestra habitación — mencionó la científica abriendo un paquete de galletas — seguramente debe estar por el barco ya saben ...disfrutando y divirtiéndose — todos la miraron fijamente y después pensaron que tenía razón así que siguieron viendo la película sin embargo la morena no dejaba de mirar la puerta preguntándose en dónde estaba su retoño de siete años

* * *

— No puedo creer que te hayas comido ese spaguetti con chocolate — decía la niña aun jalando a Goten de la camiseta

— Estaba delicioso — respondía el pequeño rascándose la cabeza con su sonrisa inocente —por cierto no te he dicho mi nombre ...

Prissy se detuvo en seco y luego empezó a mirar a Goten con cara seria — es verdad...te he jalado por todo el barco sin tener la mas minima idea de como te llamas — y diciendo esto lo soltó y cruzó sus brazos esperando a que le diga su nombre

— ¿Que tanto me ves? —preguntó el pequeño con una sonrisa al notar que su nueva amiga lo miraba fijamente

La niña puso sus ojos en blanco y suspiró pesadamente — dime tu nombre — dijo con cierto fastidio

— Cierto ... me llamo Son Goten — decía el de siete años con sus dos manos atrás de la cabeza al estilo Goku — mucho gusto

—Bien ¡vámonos! — dijo la niña jalandolo otra vez hasta llegar al restaurante ,al momento de entrar vieron a Gloria y Yamcha en una mesa hablando muy agusto —ya buscamos a Peyton por todos lados — decía la niña bajando la mirada

—Será mejor que le digas la verdad a ... ¿ella es tu mamá ? —preguntó el hijo de Goku señalando a Gloria olvidando por completo la explicación que le dió su amiga mientras caminaban

—¡Ugh! No , ella es mi hermana mayor —decía la niña doblando sus ojos , después regresó su mirada a la mesa de la pareja y suspirando añadió —bien...aquí voy — empezó a caminar seguida por Goten pero cuando estaban a medio camino pudieron ver a Peyton sobre una bandeja de bocaditos de maní comiendo justo atrás de la mesa donde se hallaba la pareja — ¡es Peyton! —gritó la niña al ver a su hermana , acto seguido empujó a Goten hasta detrás de una mesa vacía

—Yamcha ¿oíste algo? —preguntó la pelirrosa viendo el lugar donde estaban parados los niños segundos atrás

—Mmm...no — decía el guerrero concentrado en unas costillas con salsa acompañadas de una ligera ensalada — este es un regalo de los Dioses …..

— Bien debemos buscar la forma de llegar a Peyton sin que ellos dos nos reconozcan —susurraba Prissy a su compañero posando su mirada verde en su hermana menor

— Yo la conozco...estaba con Yamcha en la mañana —decía el de siete años señalando a la jovencita pelirrosa, mirando con ilusión a su amiga añadió — ¿cual es el plan?

Prissy miraba por todas partes como buscando una respuesta hasta que vió a un mesero acercándose empujando un carrito de comida , iba a la cocina a dejar los platos sucios — ¡lo tengo! Goten a la de tres saltamos al carrito ¿listo? —pregunto mirando a su acompañante , el niño solo le sonrió en señal de que estaba más que listo —genial... 1...2...3…¡AHORA! —los dos con gran agilidad saltaron al carrito y como este tenía un mantel largo el mesero no se dio cuenta de los "intrusos"

— Oye Prissy ...¿donde esta tu hermanita? — pregunto Goten al asomarse y ver que Peyton ya no estaba en la mesa de bocaditos

La pelinaranja asomó su cabeza y pudo ver que la menor se había metido debajo de esa misma mesa con tres fundas de maní —descuida se metió debajo de la mesa

El mesero entró a la cocina y se acercó al lavaplatos para dejar los trastes sucios , los niños aprovecharon esta ocasión para salir de ese carrito —bien y ahora ¿qué sigue? —preguntó muy entusiasmado Goten porque lo que estaba viviendo era mejor que un aburrido juego de video , se prometió que en la mañana le contaría su aventura nocturna a Trunks

—Estoy en eso — decía la niña mirando por todas partes hasta que detuvo su vista en unos uniformes de mesero que vió en la pared para luego sonreír levemente

Tiempo después los dos niños se encontraban en la bodega del lugar llevando los uniformes de mesero antes vistos , la habitación consistía en un pequeño cuarto con varios objetos de limpieza y desinfección muy importantes para el aseo de la cocina al momento de cerrar — sabes..jamás pensé encontrar uniformes de nuestra talla — decía la niña mirándose en un pequeño espejo con sonrisa divertida

— En este barco hay de todo — decía Goten riendo levemente , el uniforme consistía en un pantalón negro, un chaleco del mismo color , una blusa blanca y un pequeño lazo rojo en el cuello

—Así es... — la niña iba a decir algo pero al ver a su compañero se quedó sin palabras porque este se había puesto un bigote falso para que el disfraz sea en verdad convincente — emm...Goten…¿que rayos haces?

— ¿Que? lo encontré aquí y me lo quise poner — respondía el pequeño acariciándose el bigote —¿ahora crees que parezco un mesero?

—Ponte una manta , dientes falsos , píntate arrugas y eres mi abuelo Raúl — decía la niña entre risas señalando a su nuevo amigo — ¡quítate eso! — empezó a jalarle el bigote pero este no salía de la cara del semi saiyajin

—¡Auch! me duele —se quejaba el hijo de Goku evitando que se le saliera una lagrima —ya no me toques — dijo alejándose un poco

—No entiendo porque no sale —mencionaba Prissy con la mano en la barbilla , segundos después algo le cruzó por la mente y miró al pelinegro con cara seria —Goten ¿que usaste para ponertelo?

— Este frasco —dijo el niño mostrando un frasco pequeño con una sustancia blanca en el interior , la niña al ver la etiqueta abrió la boca formando una O completa mientras sus ojos salían de sus órbitas — ¿que te pasa? — preguntó inocentemente

— ¡¿Goten usaste esto?! — gritaba la niña quitándole el frasco , el de siete años solo afirmo con la cabeza confundido — ¡este pegamento es permanente! — añadió mostrándole la etiqueta

— ¿Como que permanente? — preguntó el niño con su envidiable inocencia

— "Pega Fácil! , el pegamento que dura para siempre " — Prissy leía la etiqueta y después miró con cara seria a Goten , este solo se rasco la cabeza riendo como si no fuera tan malo

— Bueno y ¿cual es el antídoto? — preguntó el semi saiyajin viendo el pequeño frasco de cerca

— ¿Leer un poco más? — respondió Prissy dándole el frasco para salir de aquella bodega , Goten solo lo guardó en el bolsillo y la siguió sin decir ni una sola palabra

* * *

Volviendo a la habitación en donde se encontraban las dos familias Goku y Vegeta como siempre arrasaban con la comida , la película había terminado y Milk caminaba de un lado a otro muy preocupada por su hijo menor mientras Bulma trataba de calmarla , por otro lado Gohan y Trunks jugaban una partida de ajedrez

— En donde podrá estar a esta hora — se preguntaba la morena caminando de un lado a otro tratando de hacer un agujero en el piso — ¿y si le pasó algo malo?

— Tranquila Milk — decía la científica siguiendo sus pasos — tal vez se entretuvo con algo ya sabes como es Goten — añadió tomándola de los hombros para tranquilizarla

— Espero que este bien — susurró la morena sacando un pañuelo para sonarse la nariz , de pronto posó su mirada oscura en su esposo el cual al sentir el aura de la morena dejó de comer

— ¿Que pasa? — preguntó el héroe de la Tierra limpiándose la boca con una servilleta

— ¡Goku como puedes estar comiendo en un momento así! — gritaba la morena acercándose amenazadoramente a su marido mientras este se echaba para atrás del miedo

— T-tranquila Milk...estoy seguro que esta b-bien — decía Goku con voz temblorosa al ver el rostro encendido en furia de su mujer

— Si mamá además Goten es muy fuerte dudo mucho que alguien le haya hecho daño — decía Gohan concentrado en el juego , él movió una pieza y luego miró a Trunks con una sonrisa — ¡ya te tengo!

— ¿Eso crees? — preguntó el hijo de Vegeta con aire misterioso , astutamente movió una pieza y logró hacer Jake Mate venciendo a Gohan — ¡JA! te gane Gohan — dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa , el adolescente cruzó sus brazos con enfado

* * *

Volviendo con los dos niños en la cocina , por alguna razón Goten se encontraba dentro del contenedor de "galletas de la fortuna" sumergiéndose como si se tratara de una piscina , la niña estaba en la puerta espiando a su hermana mayor y de vez en cuando veía a su hermanita que aún se encontraba debajo de la mesa comiendo maní

—Oye Prissy ¿algo nuevo? —preguntó el de siete años asomando su cabeza mientras terminaba de comer una galleta

—Parece que aquí el ratatouille esta hecho con ratas reales —respondía la ojiverde posando su mirada en el plato que un camarero entregó a un cliente

—Me refiero a tu hermana menor...—dijo Goten con una gota en su cabeza

—Ahh...eso...nada nuevo...— de pronto suspiró de forma cansada para entrar totalmente al lugar , segundos después el sous chef hizo acto de aparición con expresión seria y a la vez preocupada

— Muy bien equipo ya mismo cerramos así que no olviden... — calló de repente al contemplar a los dos niños en su cocina — ¿que hacen dos niños aquí y porque uno de ellos trae bigote? — preguntaba el hombre al contemplar a los dos intrusos

— Este...nosotros somos los... que inspeccionamos las galletas — dijo la pelinaranja balbuceando algo nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos — ¿verdad Goten?

— Si...inspeccionamos — decía el niño con la boca llena y abriendo una galleta para leer el papel , después botarlo y comerse solo la galleta

— No sabia que inspeccionaban el sabor tambien — decia el hombre con el ceño fruncido — ¡salgan de ahí rápido antes de que llame a sus padres! — añadió jalando a Goten para que salga de la máquina

— ¡No puede tratarnos así! inspeccionamos también el menú infantil — decía Prissy molesta tomando al chef de la chaqueta

— ¡Ja! claro que sí y yo soy Beyoncé solo que decidí trabajar en una cocina porque la disquera no me paga lo suficiente — añadió el señor con una sonrisa burlona tomando la mano de la pequeña y alejándola de su ropa

Sin embargo Goten no dejaba de verlo con ojos tan abiertos que cualquiera pensaría que se tragó esa mentira , Prissy hizo una mueca de desagrado para después gritarle a su amigo — !es sarcasmo! sabes Goten...me siento mal por la única neurona de tu cabeza , debe sentirse muy sola

* * *

Mientras tanto la pequeña Peyton que se encontraba bajo la mesa de bocadillos , a su alrededor se podía apreciar cuatro fundas de maní y dos fundas de gomitas por lo que estaba algo aturdida por el azúcar , acto seguido empezó a trepar para quedar encima de la mesa y meterse dentro de una gran olla vacía de sopa

— ¡Wow! así que esto causa el azúcar — decía la niña sonriendo y jugando con sus dedos — quiero nadar en una piscina de arcoiris — sin previo aviso un mesero aparece para tapar la olla dejando a la bebé encerrada , la pequeña al ver que no podía salir se quedó quieta para después echar a reír levemente — me llevan cargando como toda una princesa

* * *

Mientras tanto en la cocina podemos ver a los dos intrusos sentados en una silla mientras el jefe les regañaba por allanamiento y disfrazarse del servicio sin permiso , Prissy estaba con cara seria y de brazos cruzados mientras que Goten jugaba con su bigote ajeno a lo que pasaba — espero que hayan aprendido la lección — terminó el chef cruzado de brazos

— ¿Ya terminó? — preguntó la niña con voz severa y cara de pocos amigos

— Al parecer tu no tienes idea de la gravedad del asunto — decía el jefe molesto y señalándola con el dedo , cuando iba a empezar de nuevo con su discurso entró el mesero con la gran olla y la puso sobre la cocina lista para encender el fuego y calentarla

— Jefe , la mesa trece necesita un paté de campaña y un aspic — decía el mesero posando su mirada en los dos intrusos

El dueño suspiró con resignación mientras se masajeaba el tabique — de acuerdo...pero esto no ha terminado — les lanzó una mirada reprochadora y cogió el dicho platillo para que a los segundos salga de la cocina

Cuando este se fue Goten pudo observar que la pequeña Peyton abría la tapa de la olla pero no podía salir porque el mesero que la trajo estaba muy cerca , el hijo de Goku captó la atención de la pelinaranja y al ver lo que su amigo le mostró empezó a gritar para levantarse de la silla haciendo que esta caiga para atrás debido al impacto

— ¿Porque gritaste? — preguntó susurrando el semi saiyajin levantándose también

— ¿Estas ciego o que? ¡mira allá! — decía la niña señalando como el mesero estaba listo para prender el fuego — ¡si no hacemos algo ese tipo hará de Peyton el especial del día! — — añadió sintiendo como el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo

Goten solamente se rascó la cabeza pensando que la sopa de humano no sería tan deliciosa así que miró a Prissy con cara seria y después la siguió hasta estar a una cierta distancia de la olla , el hijo de Goku sin pensarlo dos veces soltó algo de energía haciendo explotar una pequeña cosa , el mesero se asustó y corriendo fue a ver de qué se trataba

— Este...buen trabajo Goten — decía la ojiverde mirándolo con asombro para después reaccionar e ir corriendo hacia la olla y sacar a Peyton lo más rápido posible , cuando los tres estaban a salvo detrás del lavaplatos Prissy abrazó a su hermanita — Peyton que alivio que estés bien

— Hermana — decía la bebé abrazándola de la misma manera — sabes...el conejo de pascua me vino a ver con el hada de los dientes

Goten y Prissy la miraron de forma rara y luego ellos se miraron por unos segundos para después alzar los hombros en señal de "no importa"

— Bien ahora debemos salir de aquí sin que mi hermana y Yamcha se den cuenta — dijo la pelinaranja mirando por todos lados buscando una salida

— Qué les parece si viajamos en cochecito — propuso la bebé mirando un carrito de comidas que estaba justo al frente de ellos

* * *

Mientras que todo ese drama se desarrollaba en la cocina , en la mesa la pareja se encontraba hablando de sus respectivas vidas claro que Yamcha omitía cosas de superpoderes y de villanos que amenazaban con destruir la Tierra y la galaxia — ¿enserio eres beisbolista? — preguntaba Gloria pinchando una lechuga con su tenedor

— Así es no es por presumir pero soy muy bueno , algún día te he de invitar a un partido — dijo rascándose la cabeza con su sonrisa nerviosa , después de seguir platicando unos minutos más se dan cuenta de un carrito de comida que se movía pasando a su lado , se sorprendieron ligeramente ya que parecía que lo llevaba un mesero invisible cuando la verdad era Goten empujando desde adentro

— Ok...eso si que es raro — decía la chica sin dejar de mirar al carro yendo hacia la salida , Yamcha solo asintió (no podía sentir el ki de Goten porque este lo habia desaparecido) , los tres niños ya estaban cerca de la salida después se metieron atrás de unas plantas de adorno y rápidamente salieron del restaurante elegante

— Bueno...vamonos de aqui antes de que pase algo malo — decía la ojiverde tomando la mano a su hermanita para que ya no se vuelva a escapar

— ¡Lo logramos! — gritó el niño con mucha felicidad y alzando sus brazos después de haber alcanzado una distancia prudente

Prissy lo miró un momento y añadió algo asustada — pues...si lo logramos pero ahora...¿que vamos a hacer con ese bigote que tienes pegado en la cara? — preguntó señalando la cara del guerrero — aunque por otra forma podrás tener descuento en el cine

— ¡Ups! cierto , tienes razón — decía Goten sonriendo como siempre y rascándose la cabeza

Los niños rieron un poco al recordar la aventura que tuvieron esta noche luego se despidieron y Goten dijo que mañana les iba a presentar a su amigo Trunks para jugar todos juntos , después cada uno fue a sus respectivas habitaciones

* * *

— Será mejor que me quite este traje antes de que Gloria me vea con el — decía Prissy entrando a su habitación pero primero fue a acurrucar a Peyton a su cama cosa que esta se quedó dormida al instante , la niña suspiró aliviada y se dispuso a ponerse la pijama

Mientras tanto Goten entró a su habitación y ni bien dio un paso todo el mundo se le abalanzó , especialmente su mamá

— ¡Goten! ¿en donde demonios estabas? — preguntaba cargándolo y besándolo varias veces — me tenias muy preocupada mi pequeño

— Es una larga historia mami — decía Goten tratando de respirar porque su madre le apretaba mucho , cuando al fin lo soltó miró a todos con una sonrisa — ya llegué — añadió para empezar a reír limpiamente

Todos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido y se produjo un gran silencio hasta que el hijo de Vegeta se acercó y entre risas le dijo — que onda con tu bigote y tu trajecito — dijo señalando su vestimenta de manera graciosa

— ¿Esto? ahh...es una larga y graciosa historia — decía el semi saiyajin sonriendo ampliamente

Cuando Goten terminó de relatar toda su aventura nocturna todos lo miraron sin poder creerlo

— ¡Súper! me hubiera gustado estar alli tambien — decia el peli lila levantándose como resorte con ojos brillantes

— ¡Vaya vaya! Goten tuvo una especie de cita — decía Bulma empujando al hijo menor de Goku con el codo picaramente

— ¿QUE? mi hijo no tuvo ninguna cita — decía la morena cruzando sus brazos — solo fue una pequeña distracción cosa que ya no va a volverá a pasar — y diciendo esto tomó a Goten de la mano y lo arrastró al baño para sacarle ese molesto bigote

— Bueno...Trunks , Vegeta ya es hora de irnos — decía la científica caminando hacia la salida — buenas noches a todos — añadió moviendo ligeramente la mano con una leve sonrisa

— Adiós — se despidió Trunks con la mano y Vegeta solo gruño y se fue por su cuenta hacia el cuarto. Cuando la familia Briefs se retiró Goku y Gohan bostezaron y cada quién se acostó en su respectiva cama

— Que descanses papá — dijo Gohan apagando una pequeña lámpara que se encontraba a su lado

— Igualmente Gohan — respondió Goku haciendo lo mismo con la luz principal , el cuarto quedo completamente oscuro y un silencio empezó a reinar el lugar , cuando pensaron que se iba a quedar así unos gritos provenientes del baño los hizo exaltarse de forma muy brusca

— !Goten tienes que aguantar! !este bigote no va a salir ni aunque se lo pida amablemente! — la voz de la morena no tardó en hacerse escuchar , segundos despues mas gritos por parte del infante empezaron a sonar como concierto en esa habitación , los dos saiyajins mayores solo rieron levemente para acostarse en las camas y procurar que no escuchaban nada

* * *

 _Hasta aquí el capítulo :)_

 _Espero de corazón que les haya gustado esta pequeña aventura nocturna , Goten y Prissy si que hacen un buen equipo sobretodo si se trata de buscar a la pequeña traviesa_

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que espero tenerlo listo en poco tiempo *_*  
_


	5. ¿Goku y Milk se van a divorciar?

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Aquí con el capítulo 5 , enserio me demore en subirlo por lo que pido mis más sinceras disculpas :(_

 _Acabo de salir de un periodo de pruebas y exámenes finales en mi Universidad por lo que las últimas semanas fueron duras :(_

 _Pero ya tengo algo de tiempo libre por lo que espero actualizar más seguido *_*_

 _¡Que tengan una linda lectura! *_*_

* * *

Un nuevo dia , el sol brillaba con mucha intensidad dando la sensación de calor , todos los pasajeros vestían ropas frescas mientras disfrutaban sus vacaciones a bordo , el ambiente era muy relajante ya que el olor salado del mar se podía sentir en los pasillos , en las habitaciones , en todo el barco , el sonido de las olas chocar con el metal , la brisa fresca sin duda ese día prometía a ser muy bueno

Gohan y Videl decidieron pasar un tiempo de calidad juntos y mientras caminaban por los pasillos pudieron ver a un hombre terminando de pegar un cartel en la pared

— _"Club de Artes Marciales"_ — decía el letrero , Gohan al ver esto se dirigió a su amiga con un rostro iluminado — Videl ¡debemos inscribirnos! desde que estamos aquí no hemos peleado

La chica miró el letrero como pensando en la respuesta , segundos después sonrió de forma amistosa — esta bien Gohan ¡vamos! — tiempo después los dos adolescentes se pusieron en marcha hacia las inscripciones

— ¡Es por allá! — decía el semi saiyajin apuntando con el dedo a una fila de jóvenes formados

—¿Estás seguro? — preguntaba la hija de Mister Satán observando con desconfianza la fila porque le parecía medio sospechoso que solo cuatro chicos estén para artes marciales , por otro lado parecían debiluchos

— Claro que si yo nunca me equivoco — decía muy confiado el pelinegro caminando como si fuera una estrella de cine , Videl lo siguió desde atrás y cuando llegó su turno ambos colocaron sus nombres en la hoja , junto a su firma

Minutos después un hombre con una chaqueta blanca , perfectamente afeitado y peinado les dijo que lo siguieran , los jóvenes que se encontraban ahí así lo hicieron y llegaron a una especie de salón vacío , lo único que poseía ese lugar era una enorme puerta negra que se encontraba cerrada

—Este...Gohan ¿seguro que nos metimos al club correcto? — preguntaba Videl ya dudando por el lugar donde se encontraban

—No te preocupes — respondió el chico con seguridad — solo nos tienen aquí para esperar al entrenador y después iremos a algún lugar genial para pelear — añadió emocionado

De pronto el hombre antes mencionado abre la gran puerta dejando ver una gran cocina con muchos hornos , lavabos , un mini super en donde toda clase de productos se encontraban muy bien distribuidos y etiquetados con muchas otras cosas más referente a la cocina

—¡Bienvenidos al Club de cocina! — decía el señor colocándose un gorro de chef , Gohan y Videl abrieron los ojos como platos

—¿Club de cocina? — preguntaba el hijo de Goku con un hilo de voz , pudo notar que su amiga lo miraba con cara asesina , este solamente sonrió nerviosamente dejando caer una gota de sudor

—Ohhh...si Gohan nunca te equivocas — decía la pelinegra de forma sarcástica con un tono de voz claramente molesto

—Lo siento — el semi saiyajin puso su mano en la cabeza y la agacho medio sonrojado , después se dirigió hacia su "maestro" y le preguntó con cierta timidez —¿este no es el club de artes marciales?

El hombre solo lo miró con cierta curiosidad y tiempo después le respondió — claro que no , este es el club número nueve de cocina — y sacando una tabla añadió — el club de artes marciales es el número diez justo a lado

—¡¿Qué?!— exclamó el chico abriendo la boca formando una O entera — ¡no puede ser me equivoqué de número! — y mirando discretamente a su amiga quien se encontraba molesta y cruzada de brazos se dijo para sus adentros — _Videl me va a matar…_

* * *

Mientras tanto caminando por los pasillos se encontraban dos amigos , iban hacia el cuarto del semi saiyajin pelinegro para recoger unos flotadores y poder ir a la piscina ya que debían aprovechar el día caluroso que se presentó en el crucero — que raro…¿donde estara mi amiga? — preguntaba el menor con las manos en la cabeza

— Debe estar por ahí — decía Trunks mientras miraba el océano — este barco es enorme y es poco probable que la encuentres rápido…..

— ¡Goten! — los dos semi saiyajins voltearon para saber quién grito de esa manera y resultó ser la amiga perdida de Goten que estaba parada justo detrás de ellos , para ser un barco tan grande encontraron a la pelinaranja en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aunque pensándolo bien...la niña los encontró a ellos

— ¡Prissy! — el hijo de Goku se sintió muy emocionado al verla — al fin te encuentro — acto seguido empezó a correr hacia ella para tomarla de la mano

— Si...de hecho no fue difícil encontrarte porque en la noche nos conocimos en uno de estos pasillos y supuse que vivias aqui cerca — decía la chicuela apuntando un largo pasillo que estaba frente a ellos

— Vaya que lista — decía Goten riendo levemente — por cierto Prissy quiero presentarte a mi amigo Trunks , Trunks ella es Prissy — añadió señalando a cada uno , los mencionados se tomaron de las manos para saludarse

— Mucho gusto — dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras separaban sus manos

— Bueno...en este momento íbamos a buscar algo a mi habitación ¡ven con nosotros!— decía el menor jalándola levemente , ella solo alzo sus hombros sonriendo y los tres se dirigieron al cuarto de los Son

* * *

Volviendo con el problema de Gohan y Videl , estos aún se encontraban en esa dicha sala , Videl quería irse sin importar que ese club tenía reglas y una de ellas se trataba que después de entrar ya no se podía salir , a parte de que ya no estaba permitido ingresar a otro club en un determinado tiempo

Después de meditarlo un poco tomó una decisión — entonces tendremos que cocinar algo para poder irnos —decía la chica molesta y suspirando con resignación , Gohan por otra parte estaba rojo de la vergüenza pero hasta los grandes guerreros se equivocan de vez en cuando

— Bien alumnos empecemos con algo sencillo — explicaba el maestro sacando un libro de cocina —de paso les entregare sus uniformes de Chef — acto seguido los adolescentes siguieron a su instructor fuera de la sala

* * *

Mientras tanto con los tres amigos , estos dieron sus últimos pasos ya que llegaron a la puerta de la habitación Son , Goten iba a abrir cuando de pronto escucha que sus padres se encontraban platicando de algo que parecía importante , los curiosos decidieron espiar planchando oreja en la puerta

— Esta bien Goku ...— decía la morena suspirando — entonces nos separaremos

— Como digas Milk — respondía su esposo con indiferencia — nos vamos a separar

La pelinaranja y el peli-lila abrieron sus ojos como platos de la sorpresa , sin que los de adentro se den cuenta salieron de puntillas de ese lugar para poder consolar a Goten ya que la parte que escucharon de la conversación "sin querer" daba a entender que Goku y Milk se querían divorciar , bueno , eso pensaron Trunks y Prissy pero el inocente de Goten no entendía muy bien del porque sus amigos se veían preocupados

— Oigan ¿que les pasa? — preguntaba el hijo de Goku sonriendo como siempre al ver a sus amigos meditando — no entiendo porque me trajeron a la piscina si quería ir por mis flotadores primero

— Se nota que no entiendes nada ¿verdad? — preguntaba la de ojos verdes cruzando sus brazos — ¿que no ves que tus padres se quieren divorciar?

—¿Divorciar? — preguntaba Goten rascándose la cabeza porque no entendía qué significaba esa palabra — ¿eso es un platillo? porque no estoy familiarizado con su sabor

— ¡No Goten! — decía el hijo de Vegeta con cierto enfado y una gota de sudor en la cabeza — lo que Prissy quiere decir es que tus padres se quieren separar ...ya sabes , nunca más vivir juntos — explicaba haciendo el gesto con sus manos de _"Se acabo"_

Goten miró fijamente a sus amigos cuando de repente entendió y se dio cuenta de la situación logrando que abra sus ojos como platos —¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? ¿Dónde?—preguntaba nervioso

— Lo siento mucho...— decía Prissy colocando su mano en el hombro de su amigo — es triste de verdad...

Goten bajó la cabeza triste , su semblante mostraba que quería llorar pero su amigo al ver esto chasqueo los dedos y muy animado dijo — no podemos dejar que pase esto ¡debemos impedir que se separen!

— ¿Y como haremos eso?— preguntaba la chiquilla cruzando sus brazos y pateando ligeramente el suelo — ¿como impedirlo?

— No lo se ... necesitamos una idea — decía el hijo de Vegeta colocando su mano en la barbilla — debemos pensar en algo que sea bueno

* * *

Mientras los amigos pensaban en algo bueno , veamos que están haciendo los dos adolescentes en el club, estos llevaban puestos unos uniformes de chef que incluía pantalón , chaqueta , zapatos antideslizantes y un gorro en forma de champiñón. La primera tarea que el maestro les había dado consistía en preparar una salsa de tomate con el objetivo de ver si tienen futuro en la cocina , para los demás chicos era cosa fácil y hacían su trabajo rápidamente pero para el semi saiyajin y la hija de Mister Satán esa tarea era un poco complicada ya que no eran tan buenos cocinando , aunque Videl no lo hacía mal para ser la primera vez que lo hacía

— No puedo creer que nos hayas metido en esto — decía la chica frunciendo el ceño mientras mezclaba unos ingredientes en una tarrina

— Perdón...— el chico se lamentaba profundamente y se arrepentía por no haber escuchado a su amiga — en verdad creí que eran artes marciales — añadió metiendo un dedo en su salsa para probarla haciendo que su cara se transforme en una de desagrado al sentir que su alimento aun estaba desabrido

— ¡Ya no importa! — respondió la pelinegra bruscamente — lo que tenemos que hacer es acabar esto y marcharnos rápidamente de este club — esto último lo dijo metiendo el dedo en su respectiva salsa y al igual que Gohan la probó — le falta sal — murmuraba mientras tomaba el salero y lo echaba en su creación , Gohan por un momento se olvidó de sus problemas y empezó a clavar la vista en la deliciosa salsa de Videl

— ¿Me dejas probar un poquito?— preguntaba el hijo mayor de Goku con ojos brillantes acercándose discretamente al alimento , Videl sintió como una vena de furia resaltaba en su frente

— ¡VETE AL DEMONIO GOHAN! ¡¿A PARTE DE METERNOS EN ESTE ASUNTITO QUIERES PROBAR MI SALSA?! ¡ESTAS MAL DE LA CABEZA! — gritó la ojiazul ganándose todas las miradas de los demás , el chef al oír eso se acercó a la pareja con mirada seria

— Señorita Satán permítame decirle que esto es una cocina y no un circo—decía el profesor cruzando sus dos manos atrás de la espalda

— Disculpe — decía Videl haciendo una leve reverencia muy apenada por su conducta — no volverá a pasar...— y diciendo esto siguió en lo suyo no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de odio a Gohan , este solo trago saliva mientras sentía como se hacía chiquito

* * *

Volviendo ahora con los amigos , estos aún seguían pensando en una solución . Goten se sentía muy triste por la situación de sus padres , pasaron cinco minutos más en silencio hasta que finalmente Trunks tuvo una idea — ¡lotería! — gritaba con emoción llamando la atención de sus amigos — ya se exactamente lo que vamos a hacer

— Bien ¿cuál es la brillante idea? — preguntó Prissy con cierta curiosidad y a la vez emoción

— Lo que tenemos que hacer es conseguir una linda chica para que salga con el Señor Goku esta noche ...¿entienden a dónde quiero llegar? — preguntaba Trunks con misterio en su voz pensando que ellos adivinarían el resto pero lo único que consiguió fue una respuesta ridícula por parte de Goten

— Trunks ¿acaso quieres conseguirme una nueva mamá desde ahora para después del divorcio? — preguntaba sorprendido el semi saiyajin, al escuchar esto Trunks y Prissy se azotaron al piso al estilo anime

— ¡No Goten! — gritaba el hijo de Vegeta poniéndose de pie — lo que quiero decir es que si tu papá sale con alguien esta noche y la Señora Milk lo ve , sentirá celos , se dará cuenta que aun lo quiere y no se separaran nunca — añadió colocando sus manos en su cintura — ¿brillante verdad? ¡a mi se me ocurrió!

— Mmmmm...el típico caso de los celos — decía Prissy colocando su mano en su barbilla — la idea no está mal ¡puede funcionar!

— ¿Funcionara? —preguntaba Goten dudoso metiendose el dedo en la boca de forma inocente

— Osea obvio que sí — respondió el peli-lila con una sonrisa pero de pronto su rostro se puso serio — ¡ay! que fresa sonó eso….además aún debemos buscar a la indicada para que salga con el Señor Goku , Prissy , ¿conoces a alguien? — preguntó mirando a su amiga pero no obtuvo respuesta

La mencionada no prestaba atención porque al parecer estaba buscando a alguien , después de unos minutos encontró a la persona en la que pensaba — ahorita vuelvo — dejando a sus amigos con la duda fue corriendo donde cierta mujer de cabello rosa — hola hermanita del alma — decía sonriendo ampliamente acercándose a su hermana mayor

— Hola Prissy... — respondía la mayor sorprendida por el comportamiento de su hermana ya que no era muy común que usara ese tono meloso a no ser cuando quería algo — ¿que estás haciendo?

— ¿Yo? ...nada ...— respondió la chiquilla actuando falsamente , al parecer su plan consistía en usar a su hermana mayor para que salga con Goku y encelar a Milk — me preguntaba algo... ¿quieres conocer a un hombre guapísimo? — añadió golpeándola ligeramente con el codo

— Pero si ya conozco a Yamcha — respondía Gloria pensativa y mirando al cielo , la hermana menor al escuchar esto se azotó en el suelo al estilo anime , ese día en verdad se ha llevado muchas sorpresas

— No me refería a él — respondía levantándose con una gran gota de sudor en el cráneo — _a parte de que se tal Yamcha no es nada guapo , no se que tiene en la cabeza mi hermana para pensar eso aunque bueno….siempre ha tenido gustos raros_ —pensaba mirando el cielo cuando de repente añadió — hablo de un nuevo amigo

— No lo se ...— respondía la mayor cruzando los brazos mirándola seriamente — acordé con Yamcha en vernos ahorita y no le puedo fallar

— _Yamcha….Yamcha...Yamcha….voy a hacerme vieja escuchando ese nombre_ — pensaba la ojiverde suspirando con fuerza — no tiene que ser en este momento , tu nuevo amigo te verá en el restaurante a las 7:30 pm y ni una palabra a Yamcha — dijo para colocar cara sorprendida _— o genial ahora yo l_ _o_ _dije_ — pensó formando una mueca , su hermana solo asintió media confundida y tiempo después la de ojos verdes regreso con sus amigos y les contó todo

— Pero mi Papá es muy grande para Peyton — decía Goten inocentemente pensando que su progenitor iba a tener una cita con la hermana bebé de Prissy

— ¡No Goten estoy hablando de mi hermana mayor! — gritaba la mencionada con mucha ira — mi hermana Gloria tendrá la cita con tu Papá — añadió con voz serena como si se arrepintiera de haberle gritado

— ¿Pero ella no es novia de Yamcha? — preguntaba el hijo del príncipe de los saiyajins con la mano en la barbilla reflexionando

— _Otra vez ese nombre_ ….— pensó la ojiverde con un severo tic ocular — ¡claro que no! — dijo con tono molesto — solo son amigos ...bueno mas les vale que no haya algo más en esa relación que "amistad"

— Si claro amigos — decia sarcasticamente Trunks — bien...entonces este es el plan — los tres chiquillos hicieron un pequeño círculo — Goten , tu tarea será ver que tu Papá vaya al restaurante a la hora indicada , Prissy tu te encargarás de que tu hermana no falte y esté puntualmente y yo me asegurare de que la Señora Milk esté presente cuando pase toda la cita para que sienta celos — y suspirando un poco preguntó — ¿ alguna pregunta?

Goten alzó la mano como si estuviera en clase y cuando su amigo le dio permiso para hablar pregunto — ¿esto va a funcionar?

— Por supuesto que sí — dijo Trunks alzando el dedo gordo — este es un plan brillante que no puede fallar ¡a prueba de tontos! — después de unos minutos de meditación el peli-lila aplaudiendo añadió — ¡bien manos a la obra! que empiece la operación " _ **Reconciliación"**_ — así cada quien fue por su lado para dar inicio a su "plan"

* * *

Mientras tanto en el club de cocina los estudiantes habían terminado de preparar sus respectivas creaciones y ahora el maestro estaba evaluando su trabajo , él con una cuchara probaba todas y cada una de las salsas , el trabajo de los otros "chefs" fue magnífico y el maestro los felicitaba y decía que tenían un gran futuro , de repente , el hombre se acercó a la olla de Gohan y con su misma cuchara probó su salsa

—Mmmm...—murmuraba el maestro , saboreando el sabor y textura , esos segundos de silencio para Gohan le parecían infinitos , jugaba con sus dedos nervioso esperando la opinión final — bien joven Son ...— decía el maestro con delicadeza —tu salsa no está mal , excelente sabor y deja un cierto tono de picante en la lengua cosa que me encanta — añadió sonriendo

— Muchas gracias — respondió el chico sonriendo mientras hacía una reverencia , el profesor pasó de largo y se dirigió a la salsa de Videl la cual estaba tranquila y ansiosa de que faltaba muy poco para salir de ese lugar

— ¡Bien jovencita Satán veamos cómo le quedó la salsa! — dijo el hombre metiendo su cuchara en la salsa de Videl , sacarla y meterse a la boca. Pasaron unos tres minutos de silencio mientras el experto saboreaba la creación en su boca para después realizar una cara de satisfacción — bien...tu salsa no está nada mal ¡muy buen sabor! usaste muy bien los ingredientes — añadió sonriendo para después echar una vista a los demás — felicitaciones a todos ¡su trabajo fue todo un éxito y podrán ser muy buenos cocineros en el futuro!

—¿Eso significa que ya podemos irnos del club de cocina? — pregunto la pelinegra con alegria y emocion porque al fin se iba a librar del delantal y el sombrerito de cocinera

—¡No tan rápido! — dijo el chef con astucia — su última prueba será esta noche... tendrán que cocinar un plato y servirlo en el restaurante , si la crítica de los clientes es buena con respecto a su trabajo ¡habrán pasado por completo cocina! — Videl y Gohan al escuchar eso se quedaron mudos pero la más afectada era la hija de Mister Satán ya que estaba a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa , el semi saiyajin por miedo se alejó un poquito de ella, cuando Videl se enojaba era cosa seria

* * *

Pasaron algunas horas y el reloj marcaba las 7:00 pm , en la habitación de los Son , Goten ayudaba a su Papá a arreglarse frente un gran espejo , el saiyajin mayor llevaba el mismo traje que usó para la fiesta de Bulma (terno celeste , zapatos negros y chaleco café claro ) pero esta vez estaba lavado y no tenía ninguna imperfección con respecto a la costura

— Goten ¿porque tengo que ponerme este traje otra vez?— preguntaba el de melena alborotada con cara triste porque a él nunca le ha gustado usar ese tipo de trajes , según dice son muy incómodos y no permiten moverse libremente

— Debes estar listo para esta noche...— decía Goten algo nervioso porque tenía miedo de que en algún segundo su madre llegue a aparecer por la puerta y si eso pasa el plan se vendría abajo pero Trunks se encargaría de que eso no suceda así que no había nada que temer o eso pensaba el pequeño

—¿Que va a ver esta noche? — preguntaba Goku algo incrédulo — ¿acaso Bulma va a hacer otra fiesta?

— Es una sorpresa —respondió Goten con una sonrisa nerviosa —estoy seguro que te va a gustar...— y acto seguido se rasco la cabeza haciendo que Goku alza sus hombros levemente mientras fruncia el ceño

* * *

Por otro lado en la habitación de Prissy , esta se encontraba ayudando a su hermana a arreglarse , la mayor tenía un vestido color azul con tacones negros , el reloj marcaba las 7:10 de la noche cosa que la de ojos verdes estaba un tanto inquieta debido a que la otra estaba cepillando su cabello con toda la paciencia del mundo , además , aún faltaba el maquillaje

—¡No olvides que tienes que estar en el restaurante en veinte minutos! — gritó señalando su reloj de mano — ¡date prisa!

—No me apures ¡ya voy¡ — decía la mayor empezando a maquillarse — no se si a Yamcha le guste esto... no le dije que iba a salir con alguien — añadió con tono de culpa y suspirando con algo de dolor

—¡Ugh! a ti que te importa lo que piensa — respondió la menor molesta — solo son amigos así que lo que estás haciendo no esta mal — añadió mientras tomaba a Peyton de la mano — además te aseguro que tu nuevo amigo es mas cool que Yamcha ¡todos son mas cool que Yamcha! incluso el sujeto que vende papel sanitario en los alrededores de la piscina — añadió riendo

— ¿Acaso lo conoces? — preguntaba la mayor mientras se pintaba los labios

—Bueno….al sujeto de la piscina solo lo he visto un par de veces….una vez…..—Prissy se calló al ver el rostro de su hermana mayor — aaaahhhh….te referias a tu cita de esta noche bueno….no lo conozco pero….el hecho de que sea cool es un presentimiento y ya sabes….mis corazonadas jamás se equivocan — decía algo nerviosa y otra vez apurada le reclamó — ¡muévete! ya tendríamos que estar en camino pero hasta que te maquilles...pasa un siglo

La hermana mayor solo suspiro y se levantó de la silla no sin antes ponerse un poco de perfume , cogió su bolso y las tres hermanas salieron rumbo al restaurante del barco

* * *

Mientras tanto Goku y Goten se encontraban entrando al lugar , el saiyajin mayor al ver que el lugar "misterioso" es un restaurante se le iluminaron los ojos y se sintió el hombre mas feliz del mundo porque iba a comer

— ¡Así que esta era la sorpresa Goten! — decía Goku feliz y lamiéndose los labios con la lengua — vamos a cenar — Goten solo asintió nervioso , en cualquier momento Prissy y su hermana entrarían por aquella puerta pero la pregunta del millón: ¿Donde se encontraba Trunks?

* * *

Mientras tanto el peli-lila estaba muy ocupado corriendo por un pasillo buscando a Milk , llevaba dando vueltas por todos lados sin poder hallar a la Madre de su mejor amigo y eran tantos Kis que se sentían que encontrar uno en específico le tomaba mucho tiempo — se que debe estar por aquí…. — decía el chiquillo mirando por todos lados , de pronto ve a lo lejos a la madre de Goten junto con Bulma , al parecer fueron de compras porque llevaban bolsas y cajas de zapatos , se veía que conversaban muy animadamente entre ellas —¿cómo puede estar tan feliz en un momento así? — se preguntaba Trunks con tono molesto ya que se supone que la morena debería estar triste por el "divorcio"

—¡Trunks! — llamó la científica mirando a su hijo — ¿que haces aqui? creí que estabas con tu padre en la habitación

—Este... estoy buscando a la Señora Milk — decía el chiquillo riendo nerviosamente con la mano en la cabeza — Goten me pidió que la llevara al restaurante del barco

—¿Porque quiere que vaya a ese lugar? — preguntaba la morena dejando las bolsas en el suelo para descansar un momento sus brazos — Goku volvió a meterse en problemas por comerse todo lo del mes ¿otra vez? —preguntaba colocando su mano en la frente

—Este…¡no! lo que pasa es que el Señor Goku esta con... — después de vacilar un poco se animó y con firmeza dijo — ¡está en una cita con una Señora muy bonita! — Bulma botó las bolsas al piso y miró a su hijo como si hubiera perdido la cabeza , después notó que Milk estaba a punto de estallar pero no pasó como ellos creían porque en vez de eso ella solo lanzo un ¿QUÉ? demasiado fuerte para luego desmayarse , la científica logró atraparla a tiempo antes de que cayera al suelo — oh...no pensé que se desmayaria se supone que vendría conmigo ...— añadió el semi saiyajin al verla tirada en el piso

* * *

Mientras tanto en la cocina del restaurante se encontraban Gohan y Videl listos para preparar lo que los clientes pedían , ellos jamás pensaron estar en esa situación pero todo fue culpa del semi saiyajin ya que de la emoción de pelar se equivocó de inscripción y terminaron involucrados en la Gastronomía. Videl se encontraba lavando unos platos y estaba tan molesta con su amigo que no le dirijia la palabra mientras que Gohan al ver que la de ojos azules no se decidía en hablarle mejor se hizo amigo de los otros alumnos para no estar aburrido

—¿Y cuando tiempo llevas cocinando? — preguntaba el semi saiyajin a un chico de anteojos y cabello color gris mientras cortaba una lechuga

—No mucho ...solo ocho meses —respondió el muchacho lavando un tomate — pero mi padre me ha puesto en las mejores escuelas de cocina y aprendí todo lo que se

—Eso explica porque eres tan bueno — respondió Gohan sonriendo de lado — yo no cocino mucho ...si no fuera por una equivocacion mia ¡Videl y yo no estariamos aqui! — añadió el chico con tono triste porque la pelinegra estaba molesta con él

—Lo se …¡no muchos se meten en este club! por eso solo somos de cuatro a cinco alumnos porque la mayoría prefiere el club de música o de dibujo incluso artes marciales — respondía el chico con un tono de fastidio , para él la cocina es lo mejor y no entendía a los jóvenes que preferían otra cosa

Gohan solo trago saliva y volvió a lo suyo , por otro lado Videl se había hecho amiga de una alumna , la única chica aparte de ella que se encontraba ahí , la joven era rubia con unos ojos muy verdes parecidos a las esmeraldas. Ella tomó ese club por su Padre ya que él quería que su hijita siguiera los mismos pasos , era un chef muy rico y famoso que se encontraba en Bélgica en un programa especial

Videl pensó que era agradable así que para pasar el tiempo decidió hablar con ella

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó la hija de Mister Satán terminado de lavar y secándose las manos con un mantel

—Peggy... — respondía la chica con un hilo de voz ya que parecía ser tímida cosa que le costaba hacer nuevos amigos — ¿tu padre es Mister Satán verdad? — preguntaba mirando a la pelinegra discretamente

— Así es — respondió la adolescente tomando el cuchillo para empezar a cortar un rábano — todas las personas que he conocido me lo han preguntado , la verdad no es gran cosa

— ¿Estas bromeando? — preguntó la rubia mirándola con sorpresa — él es el campeón del mundo , un hombre muy respetado y amado por todos ¡deberías estar orgullosa! —añadió limpiando sus manos con un mantel

Videl solo suspiro y no dijo nada porque sabía que su nueva amiga no lo entendería , el hecho de que su padre se crea el Campeón del Mundo la molestaba porque ella más que nadie sabe que cuando ocurrió los _Cell games_ muchos creyeron que Satán lo había vencido cuando en realidad fue Gohan y los demás guerreros , igual cuando ocurrió lo de Majin Buu muchos pensaron que el hombre tuvo que ver con su derrota cuando la verdad fue Goku quien lo derrotó , aunque las personas no recuerden eso gracias a las esferas del dragón sigue molestando a la chica porque su Padre no cambia de carácter y aprovecha las situaciones de los guerreros Z y se lleva toda la ventaja , aunque pensándolo bien... ya no ha ocurrido ningún problema en la Tierra , gracias al cielo todo estaba en paz sin embargo no quitaba el hecho de que su Padre aún tenga esos aires de grandeza

* * *

Mientras tanto en una de las mesas del establecimiento se encontraban sentados padre e hijo , Goten esperaba con ansias la llegada de su amiga con su hermana , Goku estaba listo para ordenar y comer todo lo que quiera sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de llamar al mesero su hijo no se lo permitía y le decía que esperara un poco más , ese acto se repitió tres veces para ser exactos

—Goten…¿ya puedo empezar a ordenar? — pregunto el de cabello alborotado amarrandose una servilleta en el cuello — si seguimos esperando se va hacer tarde y no podre comer

—Espera un minuto Papá — decía el mencionado mirando la puerta con impaciencia — debemos esperarlas ...

— ¿Esperarlas? ¿a quienes? — pregunto Goku con la ceja doblada y rascándose la cabeza , muy típico de él cuando no entiende algo — creí que solo estaríamos tu y yo

— Esque... vas a conocer a una nueva amiga — decía Goten empezando a reír nerviosamente —¡ya veras que te va a caer muy bien!

Goku solo se quedo callado porque no entendía muy bien la situación , el pequeño tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle a su Padre el motivo del divorcio con su Madre pero Prissy le explico que mejor era quedarse callado para no incomodar a Goku o sino el plan se vendría abajo , pasaron máximo tres minutos y por la puerta del restaurante se apreciaban tres hermanas , la mayor muy arreglada por cierto , Goten al verlas sonrió e hizo gestos con la mano para invitarlas a su mesa

—Disculpen la demora — decía Prissy sonriendo y jalando a su hermana mayor del brazo — esque ...mi hermana estaba poniéndose muy guapa — añadió de forma coqueta para llamar la atención de Goku y asi fijarse en la mayor

—Buenas noches ... — saludó Gloria de forma muy cordial , haciendo una leve reverencia

—Hola — saludo muy alegremente la de tres años con su manito — mucho gusto me llamo Peyton —añadió riendo levemente mientras corría hacía Goku y se trepaba en sus brazos con toda la confianza del mundo

—¡Peyton no seas mal educada! — le reclamó Gloria al ver la actitud de su hermana , sabía que era pequeña pero no estaba bien tomarse esa clase de libertad con personas que ni siquiera conocía , eso podría ser muy peligroso

—No...no te preocupes….está bien — respondió Goku con una ligera sonrisa mientras empezaba a acariciar la cabeza de la pequeña

—Bueno... Gloria él es el Señor Goku y Señor Goku ella es mi hermana Gloria — dijo la de ojos verdes ignorando por completo la situación de su hermanita —ahora ¡ámense! — dijo empujando a la mayor para que se sentara en la silla

—Este... mucho gusto ...—decía Gloria jugando con los dedos nerviosa por el momento incómodo —Prissy me habló mucho de usted

—¿Enserio? — pregunto inocentemente Goku rascándose levemente la cien con el dedo — Goten me dijo que iba conocer a alguien ¿eres tú?

Gloria iba a responder pero su hermana se le adelantó y muy emocionada dijo — ¡es exactamente ella! ¿está guapa verdad? — gracias a ese comentario Gloria se sonrojo levemente

Goten jaló del brazo a Prissy muy discretamente y los dos se alejaron un poco de la mesa , cuando estaban a una distancia prudente el pelinegro empezó a hablar — ¿dónde está Trunks? se supone que le toca cumplir su parte del plan , pero no ha llegado

— Estoy segura que vendrá en cualquier momento — respondía Prissy de forma muy confiada con sus manos en la cintura — se ve que es un niño muy responsable , debemos confiar en él

* * *

Volviendo con el peli-lila , este se encontraba apoyado en la pared cruzado de brazos mirando como su Mamá trataba inútilmente de despertar a la morena

— ¡Milk! ¡Milk! despierta — dijo la científica sacando un abanico para echarle aire pero su resultado fue inútil ya que la mujer seguía en el piso inmóvil —¡Trunks! ¿ahora que hacemos? — pregunto entrando en la desesperación

Trunks alzó sus hombros dando a entender que no tenía la menor idea , de repente pudo notar que el hombre de la cicatriz en la mejilla se encontraba acercándose , parecía que estaba buscando a alguien ya que no paraba de mover su cabeza de un lado a otro — hola — saludó al llegar donde las mujeres y el niño

—¡Yamcha! — dijo Bulma aliviada por la llegada de su amigo —¡ayudame con Milk porfavor!

—¿Esta desmayada?—preguntó el recién llegado mirando a la morena de forma sorprendida

—No Yamcha solamente está jugando a la bella durmiente — dijo el hijo de Vegeta con un tono claramente sarcástico ya que esa pregunta era obvia , a simple vista Milk parecía desmayada , además , no era una sorpresa ya que siempre ha sufrido de eso principalmente si se trataba de su esposo o hijos

—¿Porque fue esta vez? —pregunto el moreno con tono tranquilo porque ya conocía perfectamente los desmayos de la esposa de Goku al recibir una noticia

— Solo porque le dije que el Señor Goku tiene una cita en este momento con la hermana mayor de Prissy….¿como se llamaba?...este...¡Gloria! — decía Trunks como si nada mirando el techo y tomándose la barbilla , cuando regresó a ver al de la cicatriz notó que tambien se habia desmayado , porque Gloria , la chica con la que ha estado saliendo estos dias ahora tiene una cita con Goku. La noticia fue tan impactante que le pasó lo mismo que a Milk , el menor solo suspiro y se apoyó en la pared mientras la científica ahora atendía dos cuerpos

—!¿Trunks y ahora qué?! — preguntó la mujer echándoles aire a los dos —¿como los despertamos?

—Muy fácil — dijo el chiquillo con plena sencillez , a los lejos pudo ver un hermoso florero crema con detalles negros mientras que en la parte de adentro yacía un ramo de margaritas , el niño caminó hacia el objeto para sacar las flores dejando solo el jarrón con el agua y empezó a caminar hacia los cuerpos desmayados — solo debemos hacer esto... — y diciendo esto echó el agua del florero sobre los dos inconscientes , acto después despertaron pero se les veían muy alterados , Trunks sonreía satisfecho mientras que Bulma lo miraba molesta

—¡¿Tienen una cita !? — preguntaron la morena y el de la cicatriz al mismo tiempo y fue tan fuerte que los vidrios zumbaron , Bulma cayó para atrás de la sorpresa y a Trunks le creció una gota de sudor

— Este...si..los dos se encuentran ahora en el restaurante y... — no pudo seguir porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los dos salieron corriendo a buscar a sus respectivas parejas , Trunks solo sonrió pensando que el plan iba a funcionar y dejando a su madre muda de la impresión también salió corriendo siguiendo a los dos locos

* * *

Volviendo al restaurante , la "pareja" se encontraba en la mesa hablando de cosas sin mayor importancia , Goku estaba hambriento así que sin pensarlo dos veces llamó al mesero para empezar a ordenar , Gloria apoyó su idea ya que estaba un poco hambrienta también , por otra parte Prissy había logrado zafar a su hermanita del cuerpo del saiyajin , fue un trabajo duro pero lo logró gracias a un poco de mantequilla

— No sabía que a Peyton le gustaba la mantequilla — decía Goten mirando como la bebé devoraba un sándwich de mantequilla que su hermana le había preparado segundos atrás

— Ella toma muy enserio su mantequilla — decía Prissy cruzando sus brazos , ellos estaban un poco alejados de la mesa de los adultos ya que seguían esperando a Trunks

El mesero se presento unos minutos después con la carta entregándola a Goku y Gloria respectivamente para que eligieran su comida

—¿Cual es su mejor plato? — preguntaba la muchacha dejando a un lado la carta porque todos los platillos se veían deliciosos pero quería asegurarse que le tocara el mejor

—Ahora tenemos el "Rollo California " — decía el mesero mirando la carta en la sección de sushi — especialidad de esta noche por nuestro Chef Gohan — añadió sonriendo y cerrando el menú

Goku lo miró con interés y confusión a la vez —¿Chef Gohan? — preguntó y luego mirando la carta añadió — vaya...el chef del restaurante se llama igual que mi hijo

— Esta bien ...quiero eso —decía la pelirosa con voz dulce —¿ya sabes que ordenar? — preguntó posando su vista en Goku quien tenía la mirada fija en el menú

—Haber... deme tres platos de ese rollo ...también quiero dos platos de pollo frito con arroz y ensalada , traiga cuatro órdenes de " _tacos de spaghetti"_ , cinco ordenes de carne con papas fritas y...no se que es esto pero quiero un "Aspic" — decía Goku con la mayor naturalidad del mundo sin pensar que eso era demasiado para su "cita" , la verdad él no dejará de ser como es con gente desconocida , cuando quería comer solo ordenaba su cena habitual sin importarle lo que piensan los demas , Gloria y el mesero solo lo miraban sorprendidos ¿de verdad se iba a comer todo eso solo?

— Está...bien ...— dijo el mesero con un hilo de voz , hizo una leve reverencia y se dirigió a la cocina por la comida ordenada

— ¿No crees que eso es demasiada comida? — preguntaba la pelirosa tratando de sonar lo más amable posible

— No... de hecho es poco para lo que en verdad suelo comer — respondía el de melena alborotada con su mano en la cabeza y riendo un poco

* * *

Volviendo con los chiquillos , estos se encontraban cerca de la puerta esperando a Trunks , se preguntaban porqué tardaba tanto y sus nervios eran más que evidentes ya que los adultos habían ordenado la comida y lo que más temían era que la cena termine rápido , cada quien se vaya por su lado y el plan se fuera por la borda del barco

Cuando pensaban que todo estaba perdido el hijo de Vegeta entró corriendo al lugar , se le veía muy agitado y es porque cuando estaba cerca del establecimiento tuvo que adelantarse pasando a los dos locos que competían entre ellos para llegar lo más pronto posible

— Perdonen la demora — dijo Trunks con sus manos en las rodillas tomando aire — pasó algo inesperado pero técnicamente se solucionó el problema

—¡Ya era hora! si te demorabas un poco más hubieras llegado para la próxima Navidad — decía Prissy a modo de broma riéndose un poco pero después su cara se puso seria y al ver que Trunks llegó solo , pregunto — ¿dónde está la esposa del Señor Goku? se supone que ya debía haber visto a su marido con otra

— ¡Lo se! llegara en 3...2...1...— cuando Trunks termino de hacer la cuenta regresiva los dos locos llegaron azotando la puerta del restaurante tumbandola al piso. Goten y Prissy los miraron sorpresivamente pero lo que más impactó a la chicuela fue al ver a Yamcha tambien asi que susurrandole a Trunks le preguntó la razón por la que el moreno también se encontraba allí — larga historia..que después te cuento —decía el chiquillo algo nervioso

— Muy bien ¡¿dónde está el traidor de mi marido y esa zorra que tiene como cita?! — preguntaba la morena a modo de grito haciendo que algunos camareros tiren los platos que llevaban , uno del susto tiró el spaguetti en plena cabeza de un hombre calvo logrando que parezca cabello

Los chiquillos solo señalaron a una mesa alejada , ahi se podia ver a Goku comiendo feliz toda su orden y a Gloria comiendo su rollo normalmente pero sorprendida al ver al saiyajin comer de esa forma

Los molestos pelinegros caminaron a la mesa amenazadoramente , Milk no podia creer que SU Goku esté con otra en una cita , por otra parte Yamcha no podia creer lo que sus ojos veían , Gloria , la chica con la que salia estos días se encontraba en una cita con Goku...y lo peor de todo esque jamás le dijo nada

Los niños solo se escondieron atrás de una mesa cercana a ver el "show" — bueno...alguien tiene que grabar esto en video — decia Prissy sacando su celular para empezar su filmación

— Son Goku ¡¿me podrias explicar que esta pasando?! — empezó a gritar Milk mientras se acercaba a su marido , este solo dejo de comer para ver a su esposa , su tono de voz lo puso a temblar de pies a cabeza

— Este...Milk...solamente estaba cenando — respondía el mencionado con voz temblorosa ya que su mujer le daba miedo cuando estaba molesta — y...Gloria me acompaña ...

—Gloria ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto ?— preguntaba el de la cicatriz mirando a la pelirosa con cara triste — yo...creí que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo...solamente quería gustarte y fui...sincero contigo

— Yamcha yo te puedo explicar todo — respondía la mujer levantándose de la mesa y tomándole el brazo al guerrero —te lo quería decir pero...mi hermana me dijo que no lo hiciera , dijo que quería presentarme a un nuevo amigo y ¡eso es todo!

—¡JA! Con que esta es la mosca muerta que se cree mejor que yo? — preguntaba Milk devorando a Gloria con una mirada de odio — ¿como te atreves a quitarme a mi marido? ¡lagartona!

— ¿Quitarle a su marido? — preguntaba la hermana mayor con el ceño fruncido — ¡yo jamas haria semejante cosa señora! en primer lugar no sabia que Goku era casado , en segundo lugar solamente cenábamos como... conocidos o mejor dicho como para hacer una nueva amistad y en tercer lugar usted es una dramática — añadió colocando sus manos en la cintura

—¡¿Que soy una qué?! — preguntaba la morena a punto de explotar de ira — ¡nadie me ha dicho semejante insolencia! — cuando estaba a punto de abalanzarse a Gloria , Goku se paró a tiempo y pudo sostenerla de la cintura para detenerla — ¡suéltame! ¡suéltame traidor! — decía Milk pataleando para zafarse de Goku

—¡Ya basta todos! — los adultos buscaban a la persona que había dicho eso , cuando voltearon pudieron ver que el que había gritado era Goten que se encontraba parado cerca de sus progenitores — no me gusta que mis padres discutan — decía con una lagrimita en sus ojos

— Goten...cariño todo está bien — decía Milk zafándose de Goku y acariciando la cabeza de su hijo — no tienes nada que temer ...

— Pero tú y Papá se quieren separar — decía Goten con cara más deprimida y queriendo empezar a llorar

—¿Qué? ¿como esta eso de que nos queremos separar? — preguntaba la morena impactada gracias a las últimas palabras de su hijo menor —¡explicate ahora mismo Goten!

El pequeño narró a todos los presentes lo que había escuchado con sus amigos cuando se encontraban "espiando" la conversación de Goku y Milk , también les confesó que esa cita de Goku y Gloria fue un plan para que no se diera ese "divorcio" y así evitar corazones rotos y familias separadas , cuando terminó de hablar todos estaban en estado de shock hasta que Milk rompió el silencio

— Goten...entendieron mal todo porque ¡si! le dije a Goku que nos separaríamos pero era para buscar un collar que me había regalado mi Padre cuando era joven y más bella —decía la morena poniéndose un poco roja — esque se me habia perdido asi que decidimos separarnos para buscarlo — añadió molesta porque su hijo mal entendió las cosas y eso casi hace que haya una separación verdadera

—Entonces ¿era para buscar un collar? — preguntaba Goten avergonzado mirando de reojo a sus amigos que seguían detrás de la mesa , estos al saber la verdad se sonrojaron de la pena — ¿y lo encontraron?

— ¡No me cambies el tema jovencito! también confesaste que esta cita de Goku era un plan así que...estas en graves problemas por eso — decía la morena cruzando sus brazos con ese típico tono severo que siempre usa al regañar a su familia , cuando iba a sentenciar el castigo de su hijo Trunks entró en escena con la intención de salvarlo

— No señora Milk... —dijo el chiquillo colocándose al frente de su mejor amigo — este plan de la cita fue mi idea ...Goten y Prissy no tuvieron nada que ver así que...yo tengo la culpa — añadió bajando la mirada sumamente arrepentido

— De hecho...yo también tengo algo de culpa — dijo Prissy entrando a escena con Peyton de la mano — yo le insistí a mi hermana de que saliera con el Señor Goku , ademas le dije que no hablara con Yamcha para no provocar los celos...

—¿Celos? — preguntaba el de la cicatriz algo nervioso mientras su cara tomaba varios tonos de rojo cosa que a Gloria le pareció muy divertido — yo no...estaba celoso

—¿Enserio? pero estabas que ya echabas rayos Yamcha — dijo la morena recuperando un poco el buen humor , todos rieron ante este comentario

Milk al ver que los amigos de Goten aceptaban la responsabilidad de sus actos decidió que no castigaría a su hijo al igual que todos acordaron no decirle a nadie de sus amigos la pequeña aventura que tuvieron . Yamcha ya tranquilo quiso perdonar a Gloria , total , ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Después de que todo se aclarara , los presentes decidieron compartir una mesa para cenar ya que la comida que había ordenado Goku aun estaba sobre el mueble y no podía desperdiciarla. Milk y Yamcha ordenaron platos para ellos y los niños estaban alegres de que todo terminara bien , el pequeño Goten era el más feliz ya que sabía que sus padres jamás se iban a separar

El hijo de Vegeta se encontraba tomando un poco de jugo de sandía cuando de repente escucha como su amiga se empezaba a reír mientras tenía la mirada fija en su celular —¿de que te ríes Prissy? — preguntó al verla tan entretenida

— Me rio de los comentarios del video que publique en internet — respondía la niña mostrándole el video que había grabado del mal entendido de antes , en el se mostraba a Milk gritando , a Yamcha queriendo llorar por la "traición" de Gloria y a Goku temblando de miedo por los gritos de su mujer

—¿Lo publicaste en línea? — preguntaba sorprendido el hijo de Vegeta — pero si ya sabemos que todo fue un mal entendido

— Si...un muy gracioso mal entendido que ahora tiene ..1700 visitas — respondió la chiquilla con una sonrisa burlona

— ¿Sabes qué? me das miedo — decía Trunks sonriendo un poco , ambos solo rieron y disfrutaron su cena

* * *

¿Quieren saber como terminaron Gohan y Videl? Pues ellos seguían en la cocina del restaurante sin percatarse de nada , estaban tan estresados que no sabían en donde se encontraba cada cosa , todo patas arriba , las órdenes llovían , ingredientes incompletos , todos corrían de un lado a otro desesperados , el maestro trataba de mantener la calma pero era imposible

—Gohan ¿dónde están los pepinillos? — gritaba Videl desesperada ya que tenia que hacer una ensalada que habían ordenado pero no encontraba nada de los ingredientes

—¿Y yo que voy a saber? ¡¿me crees policía de pepinillos?! — respondió Gohan con frustración buscando un mantel para limpiar su área de cocina ya que estaba de aceite — Videl ¿donde esta la toalla ?

— ¡Aquí tienes tu toalla! — gritó la ojiazul lanzandole una toalla a la cara , esta se encontraba caliente porque sin querer estaba en agua hirviendo y la pelinegra solo la tomó y la lanzó , el semi saiyajin al recibir el objeto hirviendo en su rostro se puso a gritar y a correr por toda la cocina pidiendo ayuda

— Me quemoooo...— gritaba Gohan aun con la toalla en la cara , Peggy al ver esto cogió un balde de agua helada y lo lanzó hacia Gohan para calmarlo , este se encontraba mojado y temblando de frío— te lo agradezco…..—susurró para dejar salir un gran estornudo

* * *

 _¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! :D_

 _Espero que les haya gustado….en esta ocasión incluí a Gohan y Videl metiéndose en problemas , a parte de que fue la primera vez que interactúan los tres pequeños , tengo el presentimiento de que se llevarán muy bien un tiempo más XD_

 _Nos vemos en el próximo cap :)_

 _¿Reviews? porfaaaa :D  
_


	6. Nuevos pasajeros

_Aquí llegando con el capítulo 6 :D_

 _Realmente aprovecho mis vacaciones aunque ya me queda poco tiempo , entro a la Universidad el 10 de Abril DX_

 _A parte de que en casa también tengo cosas que hacer así que no estoy 100% libre jeje , bueno...ya nada lo importante es seguir actualizando :3_

 _Quiero agradecer que le estén dando una oportunidad a mi Fic , sé que les está gustando considerando los botones "Favorito" y "Follows" :D_

 _Muchas gracias a todos por leer :D_

 _Que tengan una linda lectura *_*_

* * *

Después de una alocada noche llena de malentendidos , el sol brilló alumbrando todo el hermoso océano a las 7:00 de la mañana , en la habitación de los Son el primero en despertar fue el pequeño Goten , al ver que sus padres y hermano aun dormían decidió levantarse calladamente hacia el baño para lavarse la cara , después se puso su trajecito y salio en puntillas del lugar

— Me pregunto si Trunks ya está despierto... — murmuraba el niño mientras caminaba a paso lento , se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos y sin querer choco con alguien que venía desprevenido

—Pequeño Goten ..debes tener más cuidado — decía el hombre con la cicatriz en su mejilla , este había despertado temprano porque tenía planeado una sorpresa para su "nueva amiga"

—¿Eh? ...— dijo el hijo menor de Goku mientras miraba el suelo , cuando levantó la vista pudo ver a Yamcha con unas rosas y no estaba solo , detrás de él se encontraba el Maestro Roshi , Oolong , Ten-Shin-Han y Chaos , lo más impactante fue que todos estaban vestidos de mariachi — ¿ de que están disfrazados? —preguntó con su típica inocencia

— Lo que pasa esque voy a llevarle una serenata a Gloria — respondió el moreno ocultando su cara en las rosas para ocultar su rubor — será para recompensar mi actitud de anoche

— Si... y no se como aceptamos hacer esto — decía el cerdito mirando con mala gana su uniforme —¡fíjate que interrumpió mi sueño con chicas para hacer esta tontería!

— Nosotros tampoco sabemos cómo nos involucramos — decía Chaos flotando en el aire agarrándose su sombrero — Yamcha solo se presentó en nuestra habitación y cuando nos dimos cuenta traíamos estos uniformes y estos instrumentos — añadió señalando una guitarra y unas trompetas que estaban en manos de Roshi

—¡Vamos chicos por favor ayúdenme con esto!—decía el moreno mirándolos con ojos de súplica , al parecer esto era muy importante para él ya que no quería tener ninguna pelea más con la pelirosa — solo esto y ya...

—Bueno...pero con una condición — decía el viejo astuto con una mueca divertida — que a cambio me consigas una cita con una hermosa chica que vi ayer en la piscina — y acto seguido le empezó a sangrar la nariz por el recuerdo de aquella mujer

—¡Si! está bien , está bien —decía Yamcha sin tomar mayor importancia al asunto , ya se encargaría de evitar ese "trato" después , no era la primera vez que se libraba de ese tipo de promesas

— Por cierto Goten ¿que haces andando solo por aquí?— preguntaba el de tres ojos mientras cruzaba sus brazos difícilmente debido al "uniforme"

— Iba a ver a Trunks — respondía el hijo de Goku señalando con la mirada un pasillo — estoy algo aburrido además una vez me dijo que se despertaba a las 7:30 am para entrenar con el Señor Vegeta así que como ya son más de las 7:40 creí que...

—¿Ya habrá despertado? —preguntó el de la cicatriz completando la frase del niño — pues...no lo creo ya que pasamos por ahí y todo estaba en silencio — termino de decir el moreno al recordar ese hecho , además era lógico saber que no se habían despertado ya que estuvo muy raro pasar por ahí y no escuchar los gritos de Vegeta , ya que el saiyajin siempre está malhumorado con todo...rara vez se le veía medio sonriendo

—Bueno... entonces creo que iré a ver a Prissy — decía Goten tratando de darse la vuelta pero no pudo hacerlo completamente ya que Yamcha lo había cogido del hombro

—Nosotros también vamos a la habitación de tu amiga — decía el moreno sonriendo ya que en ese mismo lugar se encontraba la pelirosa —¿porque no nos acompañas Goten? — preguntó mientras retiraba su mano del hombro del pequeño

El hijo de Goku solo alzo sus hombros con indiferencia porque le daba igual , decidió ir a ver a Prissy para luego dirigirse a la habitación de Trunks mientras que los "mariachis" lo seguían a paso lento con el moreno en la delantera sonriendo ampliamente

* * *

El crucero había hecho una parada rápida en una gran ciudad para coger nuevas personas , muchas de ellas familias , en la entrada de la nave una familia muy peculiar se encontraba registrándose en el lobby. Los integrantes eran tres : Una mujer voluminosa de cabello naranja con un vestido rojo adornado con joyas , un joven de quince años rubio y otro castaño de catorce

— Ahhhh...al fin un crucero de nuestra categoría — decía la mujer gritando de emoción al ver lo enorme y lujoso que era el barco — y nada mejor que disfrutar con mis dos amados hijos , mi lindo Idasa y mi dulce Ikose

— Mamá ...esto no es la gran cosa — decía el rubio cruzando sus brazos con un tono como si no le importara el hecho de estar ahí — preferiría quedarme en casa jugando videojuegos

—Por favor dulce Idasa —decía la mujer con tono "amable" mientras pellizcaba las mejillas del rubio — desde que perdieron contra esos chiquillos en el torneo de artes marciales su vida cambió ¡necesitamos un descanso! — y añadiendo muy molesta dijo —¡esos chiquillos son nuestra perdición! hicieron trampa para ganar y nadie les dijo nada — mordiendo su bolso con rabia siguió diciendo — espero jamás encontrarme con ellos y mucho peor ¡con sus fastidiosas madres! — se tranquilizo por unos segundos y respiraba profundamente para controlar su ira — bueno...eso ya es pasado ahora debemos disfrutar de este lugar porque es imposible que esos mocosos y sus madres estén aquí — la pelinaranja dejó escapar una sonrisa de seguridad

* * *

Volviendo con los mariachis y Goten , ya se encontraban afuera de la habitación de las tres hermanas , Yamcha se sentía muy nervioso porque jamás había hecho esto ni siquiera para Bulma cuando salía con ella , esta serenata tenía que salir a la perfección para poder "hacer las paces" con su "amiga" —muy bien...a la cuenta de tres empezamos a tocar..—decía el moreno con tono nervioso respirando profundamente

—¿Que canción vamos a tocar?—preguntaba el cerdito apoyándose en la guitarra con semblante aburrido

—Una canción cualquiera , el chiste es que Gloria se de cuenta que la quiero mucho — respondió el moreno con cara roja y ocultándose en las flores — ¡eso sí! una canción que vaya de acuerdo a mi personalidad

—Qué les parece "Rata De Dos Patas" — decía Roshi hecho el gracioso , todos menos Yamcha rieron ante ese comentario , el pequeño Goten no le encontraba mucho sentido a la conversación así que solo sonreía tímidamente

—¡No! una canción que le diga a Gloria mis sentimientos — decía Yamcha algo ofendido por el comentario anterior — le cantaré un poco y después le diré mis versos más románticos — esto último lo dijo con ojos brillantes y recuperando de nuevo el buen humor y la esperanza

— Bien ¿lo importante es que ella sepa tus sentimientos? — preguntaba Oolong alistando su guitarra , al ver que el de la cicatriz movía la cabeza afirmando , cogió su instrumento y se alistó para cantar — **"** Bebé , hoy me levanté con ganas de volverte a enamorar amor. Mi corazón destaparé y aunque suene muy cursi para que nunca lo olvides , hoy voy a recordarte que…. **"** — cantaba el cerdito a todo volumen , los demás se sorprendieron pero después Roshi y Yamcha se unieron — **"**...me encanta tu sonrisa, Monalisa. Tiene algo que hipnotiza, me hechiza. Me encanta tu mirada, tu cara enamorada….. **"**

Goten los miraba sorprendidos , Ten-Shin -Han y Chaos también estaban con la boca abierta , ellos no se atrevían a cantar así que aprovechando que los tres estaban distraídos , se fueron sigilosamente de ese sitio — **"**...Hey, niña bonita, mi cielo, mi sol, mi brisa. Mi estrella, mi princesita. Tienes todo lo que un hombre necesita. Labios de miel, ojos de luna…. **"** — seguía la serenata , mientras tanto adentro una niña de 8 años se había despertado por los berrinches de afuera

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — decía molesta levantándose de la cama , caminó hacia la ventana y casi se desmaya al ver a los mariachis cantando y a su amigo Goten a lado de ellos viéndolos con cara ingenua — ugh! esto no es verdad...— decía con tono de cansancio

— **"**...Contigo descubrí que la soltería no es tan genial como parece. Nunca olvides mi vida que… **"** — los tres se emocionaron cantando y no se dieron cuenta que Prissy había salido con una cubeta de agua fría con intención de darles un buen baño , Goten al ver que su amiga salió fue corriendo donde ella para saludarla

— Hola Prissy — saludaba el niño sonriendo ampliamente , al ver la cubeta preguntó con el ceño fruncido —¿vas a regar las plantas?

Prissy solo lo miró sonriendo malvadamente — claro que no Goten , voy a darles una sorpresita a estos mariachis — y diciendo esto se acerco mas a ellos con cubeta en mano , se alistó y tiro toda el agua a los tres tipos empapandoles por completo , Goten se sorprendió y Prissy sonreía con satisfacción —¡vamos Goten! — jaló del brazo a su amigo y se fueron corriendo de ese lugar antes de que los mariachis se dieran cuenta de quien lo hizo

—No puede ser...— decía Yamcha mirando el cielo mientras varias gotas de agua escurrían por su frente — ya empezó a llover , así va a estar más difícil la serenata

— Eso no importa ahora — respondía Oolong sacudiéndose para dejar salir toda el agua — estamos demasiado mojados , será mejor irnos a cambiar de ropa

—¡No puede ser! Gloria no me puede ver así — y diciendo esto el moreno se fue corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia su habitación antes de que su pelirosa lo viera en esas condiciones , Roshi y Oolong lo siguieron pero a paso lento , mientras tanto adentro una mujer acababa recién de despertar y no tuvo ni la menor idea de lo que pasó hace rato

—¿Prissy?— preguntaba la mayor viendo por toda la habitación — esta niña se fue sin arreglar su cama , nunca entiende — dijo cruzando sus brazos molesta

* * *

Volviendo con los dos amigos , estos se encontraban escondidos detrás de una planta cerca de la habitación de los Briefs , Prissy no paraba de reír y Goten no podía salir de su asombro — Prissy ¿porque hiciste eso?— preguntaba susurrando algo preocupado

—Vamos Goten no me vas a negar que fue divertido — respondió la niña entre risas —además se lo tenían merecido ¡qué manera es esa de estar molestando tan temprano! — añadió molesta

— Bueno...Yamcha solo quería llevarle una serenata a tu hermana — decía el hijo de Goku recordando el significado de la palabra serenata , eso no le quedaba muy claro todavía , ni tampoco sabía el porque Yamcha quería hacer eso con Gloria ¿era una tradición o que?

—¡JA! serenata mi abuela — dijo la niña con tono severo — no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho además espero que Gloria no se haya dado cuenta de nada

Los dos se la pasaron conversando unos diez minutos más hasta que salieron de su escondite y aprovechando que estaban cerca decidieron ir a ver a Trunks

Goten tocaba la puerta pero nadie contestaba , pasaron unos cinco minutos y volvió a tocar , Prissy se canso de esperar y empezó a forzar la cerradura con una bincha que tenía en el cabello — Prissy eso no está bien — decía el hermano de Gohan susurrando

— Ya me canse de esperar — respondió la pequeña mientras hacía su trabajo , pasaron dos minutos y al fin logró abrir la puerta , los dos entraron con mucho cuidado hasta que pudieron ver a una mujer acostada en la cama , parecía muy concentrada viendo unos planos mientras escuchaba algo de música , también pudieron notar que había alguien bañándose porque se escuchaba el sonido del agua — este..compermiso — decía Prissy con la mayor educación del mundo

La científica dejo un rato sus papeles y dirigió su vista a los dos "intrusos" — hola niños —saludaba sonriendo ampliamente —¿como pudieron entrar?

Goten iba a decir la verdad pero rápidamente su amiga le tapó la boca — la puerta estaba abierta — decía la ojiverde sonriendo nerviosamente , Bulma los miro por un momento hasta que se convenció y levantándose de la cama les dijo muy amablemente — bueno si están buscando a Trunks él se encuentra en el otro cuarto vistiéndose — y hablando de ropa la mujer miró a Prissy con cara divertida — este..pequeña..deberías ir a cambiarte de ropa ¿no crees?

Prissy dobló la ceja confundida , después se vio ella misma y pudo notar que estaba en pijama de repente se puso roja de la vergüenza y después vio a su amigo con cara agresiva —Goten ¿porque no me dijiste que estaba en pijama? — dijo avergonzada

—Porque no sabía — respondía con cara divertida — creí que era tu traje habitual — empezó a reír un poco con la mano detrás de la nuca , la niña tenía ganas de matarlo pero no podía hacerlo porque estaba un adulto presente

De pronto un niño peli-lila salió de la habitación de al lado y pudo ver a sus dos amigos ahí parados , este solo les sonrió pero lo que le llamó la atención fue ver a su amiga con pijama —hola Goten — saludo alegremente — y...hola Prissy...linda pijama de arco iris —añadió entre risas al ver a su amiga , esta solo se puso demasiado roja de vergüenza , no podía soportar que la vieran así

— Este...ya vengo — y diciendo esto fue corriendo hacia su habitación para cambiarse , después de lo de esta mañana era entendible que se le olvidara que había salido de su habitación con su traje de dormir — espero que Gloria no me hable ...

En la habitación de los Briefs , Goten y Trunks reían debido a lo que pasó hace rato , Bulma los miraba de forma divertida pero tierna a la vez — por cierto Goten ¿que hacían aquí? — preguntó el hijo de Vegeta parando de reír para ponerse serio

— Prissy y yo queríamos venir a verte para jugar — respondió Goten alegremente — y no creerás lo que pasó esta mañana... —el niño les contó toda la aventura de los mariachis y de cómo Prissy les lanzó el cubetazo de agua fría

—¡Vaya! jamás pensé que Yamcha iba a llevarle serenata — decía Bulma sorprendida cruzando sus brazos — esto si que es poco común de el

—¡Wow! Prissy es grandiosa — decía Trunks sorprendido de la hazaña que hizo su amiga hace rato — nunca pensé que sería capaz de bañarlos al aire libre — y diciendo esto rió un poco

Pasaron unos cinco minutos desde que empezaron a charlar cuando de pronto el Príncipe Saiyajin abre la puerta del baño para salir , su rostro estaba serio como siempre y más serio se puso al ver al hijo de Goku en SU habitación , este solo gruño de rabia y dirigió su vista a su esposa pidiéndole una explicación , esta le dijo que venía a ver a Trunks para jugar , Goten saludo tímidamente con la mano

— Hagan lo que quieran...— dijo el Príncipe dándose la vuelta para ir al otro cuarto — solo espero que esté a tiempo para el desayuno ya que no toleraré que se tarde por ir con ese enano a perder el tiempo — añadió con tono molesto y cerrando bruscamente la puerta de la otra habitación

— Bueno no le hagan caso ya saben como es él — decía la científica sonriendo — mejor vayan a buscar a su amiga pero en algo Vegeta tiene razón ¡no deben llegar tarde al desayuno!

Los dos chiquillos sonrieron y se fueron corriendo a jugar y ver que noticias nuevas hay recientemente por el barco

* * *

Mientras tanto una familia se encontraba instalándose en la habitación más lujosa y elegante del crucero , la madre exigió a los empleados que le den ese tipo de habitación ya que como son gente rica están acostumbrados a ese tipo de comodidades

— Muy bien mis queridos hijos a partir de este momento pueden hacer lo que quieran , este barco es enorme así que pueden ir a divertirse — decía la señora rica mirándose en el espejo , estaba arreglando su cabello para salir a conocer los lugares — pero no lleguen tarde ya que a las 6:00 pm vamos a tener una cena con el capitán ¿entendido?

Los dos adolescentes asintieron con la cabeza y salieron de aquella habitación presidencial —¿Idasa a donde quieres ir primero? — preguntaba el castaño con aire de misterio — hay tantos lugares que no se por donde empezar

— A donde tu quieras ..—respondía el mayor con fastidio , él no quería estar en ese lugar le parecía algo ridículo que su madre haya querido pasar las vacaciones en un barco en lugar de su mansión como todos los años , ahí tenia videojuegos , artes marciales y otro tipo de entretenimiento , en cambio en el crucero solo tendrá piscina , almuerzo , cena , esas cosas "aburridas " según el rubio

— Bien...veo que sigues de aguafiestas — respondía el menor molesto — ¡mejor iré a conocer este lugar solo! no vaya ser que me contagies tu mal humor — y diciendo esto desapareció en el inmensidad de los pasillos , el otro hermano suspiró con resignación y empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta

* * *

Volviendo con la apurada Prissy , había ido a su habitación , se cambió de ropa , cepillo sus dientes , se peinó un poco y volvió a salir más rápido que un rayo — ¿a dónde habrán ido Trunks y Goten? — preguntaba mientras corría muy rápido , estaba tan distraída buscando que acto seguido chocó con un adolescente cayendo al piso , cuando levanto la vista se trataba de un chico rubio que estaba de muy mal humor

—¡Fíjate por donde caminas mocosa! — decía Idasa clavándole una mirada asesina a la niña —¿acaso se te hizo tarde para la guardería? — añadió con tono burlón mientras cruzaba sus brazos

—¡Mejor cállate! — decía Prissy muy molesta levantándose —¿sabes lo que les pasa a los tipos que me insultan? — preguntó con tono amenazador

— Mmmm...no lo se — respondía el chico con la mano en la barbilla "pensando" —¿acaso los acusas con tu mami?

—¡No! — respondió la chiquilla apunto de estallar de ira — les hago esto ..— acto seguido con todas sus fuerzas pateó a Idasa en la "parte baja" haciendo que este se retuerza en el piso de dolor — ahora me voy ...no tengo tiempo para seguir discutiendo con un idiota — la chicuela se fue corriendo dejando al rubio tirado en la madera , este dijo palabras entrecortadas y juro que esa "mocosa" iba a pagar por lo que le hizo

* * *

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la familia Son , Goku había entrado al baño para ducharse ya que su esposa le había ordenado que se bañe antes de ir a desayunar y como él le tenía mucho respeto y la obedecía en todo no tuvo otra opción , pero en la tina había una sorpresita para él , cuando abrió la cortina de baño pudo ver a Peyton sentada ahí abajo "esperándolo" , Goku grito del susto y casi se le cae la toalla que sostenía para cubrirse la parte baja , pero gracias a Kamisama que eso no paso

—¿Tu eres la bebé de la cena cierto? — preguntaba con tono inocente acercándose a la niñita —no deberías estar aquí ¿por donde entraste? ¿a qué hora llegaste? ¿cómo te llamabas? — empezó a preguntar muy confundido

— ¡Sí! ¡por la puerta! ¡hace 10 minutos! ¡Peyton! — respondía a cada pregunta la bebé con ternura — vine a verte Goku lindo , me caíste bien , muy bien así que vine a jugar contigo — decía estirando sus brazos para que la cargara

Goku medito un poco lo que le dijo , se confundió en la parte en la que le dijo "Goku lindo" no sabia porque estaba ahí pero si Milk la descubre se iba a armar un buen lío — bueno...debes ir a tu propio cuarto — decía cargándola para salir del baño , cuando estaba a punto de girar la cerradura , la dulce esposa gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta

—¡Goku! ¿que esperas para ducharte? después de ti tiene que ir Gohan —gritaba la morena mientras golpeaba la puerta con su puño

—Si...ya voy Milk — respondía el de cabellos alborotados tapándole la boca a la bebé para que no fuera a gritar , la morena que se encontraba afuera sintió que la puerta se abría dando paso a su esposo , estaba nervioso y llevaba un bulto de toallas bajo el brazo —iré...a llevar estas toallas a lavar — y diciendo esto rió nerviosamente y salio del cuarto

El héroe de la Tierra colocó a Peyton envuelta en toallas sobre un carrito el cual las encargadas de limpieza llevaban cuando entraban a las habitaciones a tender camas y limpiar , la pequeña le sonrió con dulzura —¿vamos a jugar a las escondidas? — preguntó sacando su cabezita de las toallas

—¡Si! tu te escondes aquí y me esperas , yo regresaré enseguida — decía el saiyajin mirando por todos lados asegurándose de que nadie estaba escuchando — iré a tomar un baño — y diciendo esto volvió a entrar a su habitación , la bebé se metió en las toallas. Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos y ella se empezó a aburrir de pronto escucho un ruido muy extraño que venía de afuera y como era curiosa se asomó para ver quien se estaba acercando , a lo lejos vio a un hombre gordo que llevaba una bandeja de helado

—¡Wow! parece un algodón de azúcar gigante —decía la chiquilla mirando a Buu con ojitos centelleantes y antes de que alguien la viera , salió del carro y lo empezó a seguir

* * *

Algunas horas pasaron después del desayuno , como siempre los guerreros Z se habían separado para realizar cosas diferentes como por ejemplo en la alberca dos amigos se encontraban tomando el sol , el moreno estaba muy preocupado porque pensaba que su relación con Gloria y no iba nada bien , quería llevarle una serenata pero alguien desconocido les lanzó un cubetazo de agua fría y no pudo cantarle a la chica — Gloria debe odiarme ...— decía el de la cicatriz preocupado — ella debe pensar que no me importa porque jamás le doy nada ni le hago caso

— No digas eso — decía su amigo esbozando una leve sonrisa —puedes sorprenderla con flores , chocolates o cualquier tipo de obsequio

El guerrero lo pensó por un momento hasta que su rostro se iluminó al pensar que se le había ocurrido algo mejor que la serenata —¡tienes razón Krillin ya tengo la idea perfecta! y tu me vas a ayudar — añadió mirando a su amigo de forma divertida

* * *

Volviendo con la pequeña Prissy , esta se encontraba corriendo por la alberca muy enfadada , estaba pensando en aquel muchacho altanero que le había insultado —¿que le pasa a ese tipo? desgraciadamente va a vivir en este barco , solo espero no volver a encontrarlo jamás — decía corriendo a toda velocidad — y otra cosa ¿en donde estaran Goten y Trunks? — preguntaba moviendo la cabeza en todas las direcciones buscando a sus amigos , estaba tan distraída pensando en sus amigos que otra vez chocó con alguien —no puede ser ¿que me esta pasando? otra vez choque — decía sobándose la cabeza en el piso , cuando levanto la mirada pudo ver a otro adolescente pero este era castaño y la miraba con brazos cruzados

— Oye niñita ¡fíjate por donde caminas! — decía el muchacho pasando de largo sin regresar a ver

— Otro chico malcriado — susurraba Prissy mientras veía desde el suelo como desaparecía entre la gente — este barco se esta llenando de puro tonto , no se como sus familiares los aguantan si son unos altaneros — decía mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo de la ropa — bueno..eso a mi no me importa , debo encontrar a Goten y Trunks lo antes posible — y como si nada hubiera pasado empezó a correr a toda velocidad

* * *

Mientras tanto en una mesita cerca de la piscina , Milk , Bulma y **N.18** se habían reunido para alejarse un poco de sus esposos ya que necesitaban unas horas de "solo chicas" , se encontraban charlando y riendo sobre las anécdotas que llegaron a tener en el pasado , algunos minutos después la charla empezó a tener temas más serios

— No se que le pasa a Goku pero esta mañana lo vi muy extraño — decía la morena tomando un sorbo de café y dejando la taza en la mesa — espero que no esté metido en problemas…

— Bueno si se trata de Goku no debes porque preocuparte — respondía la científica riendo — él solo piensa en comida y entrenamiento , dudo mucho que se meta en problemas

— Bueno...si se acaba toda la comida del barco entonces si habrá problemas — respondía **N.18** sonriendo y mirando a su dulce hijita dormida en sus brazos , las tres empezaron a reír y a seguir hablando de otras cosas

De repente la científica ve a lo lejos a una señora que le parecía muy familiar , era la madre de Idasa he Ikose que había ido a la alberca para tomar el sol , cuando Bulma la reconoció dejó caer su taza al piso llamando la atención de sus acompañantes

—¿Bulma que te ocurre? — preguntaba la morena levantando la taza rota del piso — por tu cara parece ser que viste un fantasma

— Muy parecido Milk...— decía la científica sorprendida señalando al lugar en donde se encontraba la mujer rica , cuando la morena regresó a ver se quedó en estado se shock , **N.18** al ver que sus dos amigas se habían quedado sin habla también vio a la pelinaranja que estaba tomando limonada en una silla de piscina , ella no la conocía así que no sabía porque se habían sorprendido tanto al verla

—¿Qué hace esa mujer aquí? — preguntaba la esposa de Goku recuperando el habla pero se encontraba muy molesta

— No lo se Milk — respondió Bulma con el mismo tono molesto — si ella está aquí...quiere decir que sus hijos con cara de idiota también lo están , espero que no se les ocurra molestar a nuestros niños

— Si hacen eso entonces recibirán otra paliza por parte de ellos así que no hay porque preocuparse — decía Milk cruzando sus brazos , cuando se dio cuenta miró a Bulma caminando amenazadoramente hacia la mujer de vestido rojo , Milk y **N.18** se regresaron a ver para empezar a seguirla

Bulma caminaba hacia la mujer y cuando llegó se quedó parada muy molesta con sus manos en las caderas esperando a que la otra reaccione y se de cuenta de su presencia , como estaba haciendo sombra la mujer rica se confundió , tenía los ojos cerrados así que aún no había visto a la científica —¿cariño podrías moverte? , me estás tapando el sol

— Si le está molestando entonces vaya a su cuarto , haga sus maletas y regrese a la enorme mansión que tiene como casa —respondía la científica en tono irritado manteniendo su pose de brazos en su cadera

La mujer abrió un ojo para ver a la insolente que le había gritado y cuando vio a Bulma su boca formó un círculo completo y se cayó de la silla por la impresión , la científica al ver esto sonrió para sí misma porque estaba segura de que la había reconocido — pero si usted es la madre de ese chiquillo Trunks que hizo trampa en el torneo de artes marciales — decía la mujer rica levantándose con mucha dificultad

— Así es — respondió Bulma orgullosa —¡vaya! quien diría que otra vez nos íbamos a encontrar , espero que esta vez sus hijos no molesten a los nuestros sino quieren que otra vez reciban una golpiza — decía riéndose entre dientes con tono burlón

La mujer se molestó aún más y apretando sus dientes con mucha fuerza dijo —¡Ugh! ¿porque están aquí? se supone que estas serian unas grandes vacaciones para mis hijos y para mi pero todo se arruinó porque ustedes y sus chiquillos vulgares van a estar molestándonos todo el tiempo

— Nosotros llegamos antes que ustedes — respondió Bulma cruzando sus brazos —¡está bien! para que no haya más peleas y nada de golpes no le voy a dirigir la palabra en todo el viaje ...

—Me parece bien — decía la mujer dándole la espalda — solo espero no toparme con sus insolentes hijos — añadió mirándole por encima del hombro en tono provocativo — porque si me llego a topar con ellos...les haría pagar por lo que les hicieron a mis niños

Bulma hacia un gran esfuerzo para no lanzarle la bola de insultos a esa insolente señora pero cuando dijo acerca de venganza a sus hijos , fue la gota que colmó el vaso , la científica se dio la media vuelta y estaba a punto de decirle todas sus verdades cuando vio a Milk que se le abalanzaba con intención de hacer que se arrepienta por todo lo que dijo. Las dos señoras se encontraban peleándose en el piso siendo el centro de atención de todo el mundo

—¡Debemos parar esta pelea! — decía **N.18** acercándose a Bulma aun con su hijita dormida

— ¡No! mejor que sigan — decía la esposa de Vegeta mirando la escena con brazos cruzados sonriendo complacidamente — así esa loca aprenderá a no hablar estupideces de la gente — y acto seguido empezó a reír como si nada estuviera pasando , las dos mujeres seguían en su lucha en el suelo , toda la gente había interrumpido su actividades y se tornaron alrededor de ellas en un círculo y acto seguido empezaron las apuestas

* * *

Cambiando de escena , el de cabellera alborotada había terminado de alistarse y se encontraba en la mesa del cuarto devorando toda la comida que se encontraba ahí , de pronto su vista se torno hacia el techo — que raro...— empezó a decir con la boca llena de arroz — siento que me estoy olvidando de algo pero...no recuerdo que es ..— siguió con lo suyo un buen rato y cuando iba por su quinto plato al fin recordó el misterio que lo estaba atormentando —¡cierto! ¡cómo pude olvidarlo! — y diciendo esto salió a toda prisa de la recamara con intención de ver a Peyton porque la había dejado en el carrito envuelta en toallas

Cuando logró salir vio que el carrito en el que había dejado a la bebé estaba vacío , se preguntó en dónde estaba y la empezó a buscar por los alrededores , de pronto enfocó a una empleada que pasaba por ahí y se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella — disculpe ¿que hicieron con todas las toallas que estaban en este carrito? — preguntó muy cortésmente señalando al carro vacío

— Como estaban sucias las mandamos a la lavandería del barco — decía la señorita sonriendo , Goku se sorprendió mucho y se imaginó a la pobre de Peyton atrapada entre las toallas , ahogándose en el agua , siendo enjabonada y por último secada con el resto de toallas. La señorita se dirigió a seguir con sus labores dejando al saiyajin con cara azul

—¡Oh no! — decía Goku con sus manos sobre la cabeza — debo salvar a Peyton antes de que la maten o mejor dicho antes de que su hermana me mate a mi — y diciendo esto salió a toda velocidad hacia el cuarto de lavado pero como no sabía en dónde estaba se detuvo a meditar —¿en donde estará ese cuarto? — se preguntó con la mano en la barbilla , a los segundos se le ocurrió una gran idea —¡ya se! haré la teletransportación — y diciendo esto se puso sus dedos en la frente y empezó a buscar el ki de Peyton pero como habían demasiados no la encontraba , aparte de que era muy pequeña y jamás ha tenido que buscar Kis de niños menores a cuatro años — rayos...me cuesta trabajo encontrar su Ki — se empezó a impacientar y sin que se de cuenta desapareció y reapareció pero justo al frente de Vegeta

—¡Kakarotto! ¿que demonios haces? — preguntaba el príncipe saiyajin al ver a su amigo-enemigo aparecer justo al frente , se encontraban en la habitación Briefs sentados encima de la cama

—¿Vegeta?— preguntaba el héroe sorprendido —¡ups! sin querer busque tu Ki envés de buscar a Peyton — decía riendo nerviosamente — perdóname...

—¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando? — preguntaba Vegeta alzando una ceja con su típica pose de brazos cruzados , Goku aprovechando que estaba ahí le explico todo lo que había pasado y cuando acabó su discurso Vegeta empezó a reír muy fuerte , le parecía gracioso el nivel de estupidez de su rival — así que perdiste a esa niña...ya no debes porque preocuparte para estas alturas ya debe estar muerta en la máquina del cuarto de lavado — añadió con una sonrisa desinteresada

— Por favor no digas eso — decía el de cabellera alborotada con rostro asustado — ¡Vegeta ayúdame a salvarla! por favor — decía con tono suplicante y haciendo la seña de ruego con sus manos — estoy seguro que contigo lograremos encontrarla más rápido antes de que sea tarde ..por favor …

El esposo de Bulma lo meditó y buscaba la forma de sacar provecho de este asunto — bien Kakarotto te ayudare a encontrar a esa mocosa pero a cambio por el resto de la semana toda tu comida va a ser mía ...— decía en tono de "tómalo o déjalo" con una sonrisa arrogante

—¿QUÉ? ¿qué..qué? — exclamaba Goku con los ojos desorbitados — eso no es justo ¿no puedes pedirme otra cosa? — cuando vio que su compañero decía no con la cabeza suspiró con lastima — bien...te daré mi comida — añadió con tono muy afligido , Vegeta sonrió complacido y así ambos salieron de la habitación a buscar el famoso cuarto de lavado

* * *

Mientras tanto Peyton que había seguido a Majin Buu por casi todo el barco ahora se encontraba junto a él en el gran salón , el amigo de Mister Satán al ver que no se encontraba solo convirtió un florero en algodón de azúcar ya que la chiquilla le decía que le diera algo de dulce así que no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo

— Rico..— decía la bebe comiendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja — ¿después puedes transformar el océano en ositos de goma? — preguntaba con tono tierno y la boca lleno de algodón

— Satán me tiene prohibido hacerlo ..— respondía Buu con tono de niño obediente , cuando vio que la niña lo miraba triste decidió transformar una taza de café en una barra de chocolate

—¡Yupiiii! — decía la chiquilla saltando de alegría , tomó la barra y empezó a comer junto con el algodón de azúcar , Buu sonrió y se dedicó a comer su enorme bandeja de helado

* * *

Volviendo con la apurada de Prissy , esta se encontraba corriendo por los largos pasillos (como toda la mañana) y cuando llegó al otro lado del barco pudo ver a sus dos amigos apoyados en la barra viendo el océano , ella suspiro y se empezó a acercar lentamente. Goten se dio cuenta de su presencia así que llamó la atención de su mejor amigo y ambos le quedaron viendo mientras sonreían

— Al fin apareces — decía Trunks caminando lentamente hacia ella — mira..tienes que ver esto — y acto seguido cogió su mano y la llevó lentamente hacia la barra , cuando la niña de ojos verdes clavó su vista al océano pudo ver a un grupo de ballenas que pasaban a una cierta distancia , eran ballenas jorobadas , en total cinco

—¡Wow! — decía la niña viendo los enormes animales acuáticos — es...increíble , es la primera vez que veo ballenas tan cerca — estaba tan impactada que se olvidó por completo de los chicos que le habían insultado antes , con sus dos manos se apoyó aún más a la barra mientras abría sus ojos llenos de admiración

— Si...Trunks ya me dijo que animales eran esos — decía Goten sonriendo ampliamente — son increíbles me pregunto si podrán entenderme — y diciendo esto empezó a llamar a las ballenas con un tono "cetáceo" haciendo sonidos de ballena bajo la mirada de sus amigos , cuando los animales lo escucharon se sumergieron desapareciendo de la vista de los tres chiquillos

— Buen trabajo Goten asustaste a las ballenas — decía Prissy mirándolo seriamente

— Lo siento..— decía Goten sonriendo con su mano detrás de la cabeza — no entiendo porque se asustaron si en "Buscando a Nemo" eso funcionaba — los dos amigos pusieron sus ojos en blanco y decidieron ignorarlo

Después de un largo silencio Prissy decidió contarles lo que le pasó cuando estaba buscándolos , les contó la anécdota que tuvo con los chicos misteriosos y de cómo la habían insultado

— De seguro son unos tontos que no tienen vida social — decía el peli-lila reflexionando el asunto sin tener la menor idea que esos "tontos" eran los mismos del torneo de artes marciales — no debes hacerles caso , no saben lo que dicen

— Eso lo se — decía la ojiverde con una sonrisa — no hago caso a los tontos además a uno de ellos le di una gran lección — añadió con tono victorioso , Goten y Trunks la vieron con una sonrisa porque ya no les sorprendía nada de lo que su nueva amiga hiciera especialmente si esta se molestaba

* * *

Volviendo con los dos amigos , Yamcha tenía una gran idea para hacer que su cita con Gloria sea única , el moreno había preparado una cena romántica en su habitación , estaba muy emocionado , hace algunos momentos la había llamado a su celular y ella le dijo que llegaría en diez minutos — ¡todo listo para la mejor cita de la historia! — decía Yamcha colocando una ensalada en el centro de la mesa — bien ¡Krillin! sal de una vez — gritó a su amigo que se encontraba encerrado en el baño

— ¡No lo haré! ¡me veo ridículo! — respondió el enano con tono avergonzado

—Vamos...te ves genial — decía el moreno sonriendo mientras colocaba un florero con rosas en la mesa — además tú estuviste de acuerdo cuando te dije que me ibas a ayudar en esto

— ¡Sí pero jamás pensé que me ibas a obligar a ponerme esto para tu dichosa cita!

— Por favor Krillin — decía Yamcha peinándose en el espejo — eres un buen amigo y el único que haría esto por mi ¡te necesito!

Krillin lo medito un poco y después de varios minutos terminó accediendo , salió lentamente del baño pero aun seguía muy avergonzado , estaba disfrazado de "mayordomo" porque Yamcha lo había obligado a hacerlo — esto es ridículo...— decía muy sonrojado arreglándose el saco

— Te ves bien Krillin — decía el moreno arreglándose la corbata — a Gloria le va a encantar cuando se entere que tengo mi propio mayordomo , además organice esta lujosa cena para dos sin necesidad de ir a un restaurante lujoso y gastar dinero— añadió mientras observaba orgullosamente la mesita con un par de velas , un florero y la deliciosa comida que Yamcha mando a llamar

— Aún no se porque me deje convencer — decía el esposo de **18** bajando la cabeza , él está muy acostumbrado a ayudar a sus amigos en cualquier cosa además siempre se ha caracterizado por su carácter amable , no hace falta estar rogándole miles de veces ya que a la primera comúnmente accedía — sólo por esta vez te ayudo y no le vayas a decir a nadie de esto y mucho menos a **18** — añadió señalandose a él mismo con su trajecito

El moreno alzó su dedo pulgar en señal de que esa pequeña reunión quedaría solo entre ellos dos y la pelirosa

* * *

Los dos saiyajins mayores se encontraban corriendo rumbo a la lavandería , ya sabían la dirección exacta porque cinco minutos atrás el orgulloso Príncipe había obligado a un empleado del barco a que le dijera en dónde quedaba ese condenado salón y al saber su respuesta el de pelos parados lanzó al pobre muchacho al océano sin medir su fuerza y dirección

—¡Date prisa Vegeta! — decía Goku apurado mientras corría a toda velocidad — debemos salvar a Peyton antes de que muera en la máquina

—¡Bah! pamplinas —decía el orgulloso siguiéndole el paso con sus brazos cruzados — si esa chiquilla murió lo único que tenemos que hacer es reunir las esferas del dragón y revivirla — murmuraba con su tono natural como si no fuera lo peor , el Príncipe no tenía el menor interés en salvar a esa chiquilla lo único que estaba haciendo es usar a Goku para que le diera su comida y tener más que comer

— Espero no llegar a eso ..— decía el del peinado punk sudando frío a causa de los nervios , cuando llegaron al famoso cuarto de lavado Vegeta destruyó la puerta lanzando una bola de Ki y entraron lo más rápido posible , Goku se apoyó en un cristal y desde allí se mostraban un montón de máquinas , en la primera las toallas entraban y cuando pasaban por una especie de puente , caían a una mini lavadora en donde ahí las enjabonaban (parecía un remolino pequeño) , la segunda máquina tenía toallas enjabonadas , volvían a pasar por un túnel donde después caían en un mini remolino de agua y ahí quitaba el jabón , la tercera máquina se encargaba de colgar las toallas mojadas en una especie de tendedero para que se sequen

—¡Hmp! bueno...esa chiquilla puede considerarse muerta — decía Vegeta cruzado de brazos sonriendo después de ver todo ese proceso — no lo crees Kakaro...— no pudo seguir porque cuando regresó a ver a su lado vio a Goku desmayado en el piso , al parecer se había asustado demasiado —¡ugh! lo que me faltaba un imbécil tirado a mis pies — gruño el marido de Bulma con fastidio —¡despierta! — grito el saiyajin y acto seguido pateó a Goku tan fuerte que lo mandó volando lejos de ahí , había caído en una mesa donde unos tipos jugaban Bingo , logro hacerlo porque había traspasado la pared y cuando aterrizó la mesa de Bingo se había roto en cuatro partes , los tipos corrieron asustados dejando al saiyajin inconsciente

* * *

Mientras tanto en la enfermería del barco unas señoras se encontraban acostadas en camillas porque habían sufrido muchas heridas debido a la pelea que tuvieron hace rato en la alberca — sus heridas son algo profundas — decía la enfermera mientras vendaba la cabeza de Milk — tendrán que quedarse por lo menos dos días para que se recuperen por completo

— Esta señora vulgar fue la que empezó — decía la mujer rica mirando a Milk de forma asesina — yo estaba muy tranquila disfrutando del sol cuando me empezaron a molestar esta y la otra mujer de cabello en forma de hongo — añadió mientras acariciaba su brazo vendado

—¡Mi cabello no tiene forma de hongo! — gritaba la científica formando puños con sus manos — ¡ya deje de lanzar insultos! ¡albóndiga con patas! — añadió cruzando sus brazos mientras le daba la espalda

— Estas mujeres están locas — decía la millonaria acomodándose sus lentes con su mano sana —no se porque me odian tanto si lo único que hice es hacer justicia a mis dos amados hijos

— Ya no se haga la víctima — decía Milk con tono molesto y de dolor a la vez por causa de las heridas — usted fue la que empezó a insultar a nuestros hijos solo porque no soporta la idea de que son los mejores — añadió orgullosa de sus palabras

—¡Suficiente! — decía la pelinaranja mordiendo una almohada con fuerza — los niños vulgares que tienen como hijos no son mejores que nosotros , ganaron esa vez en el torneo porque les hicieron una trampa muy sucia — y después de explicar sus razones estuvo a punto de abalanzarse a Milk otra vez pero la enfermería que las atendía le cogió del brazo

— No voy a permitir que vuelvan a pelear — decía la muchacha con rostro muy serio — ustedes dos necesitan descansar para que sanen así que...— dirigiéndose a Bulma y **18** les dijo muy amablemente — necesito que se retiren , el horario de visitas está colgado saliendo de aquí —y volviéndose a dirigir a las dos heridas añadió con tono más severo — espero que ya no vuelvan a pelear , nosotras no lo vamos a permitir

— Está bien — dijo Bulma un poco más calmada — Milk..ya nos vamos pero mañana volvemos — le lanzó una mirada fría a la mujer de cabello naranja y luego añadió —suerte con esta vieja ...—y antes de que la millonaria pudiera decir algo la mujer de cabello celeste salió de la enfermería

— Nos vemos — dijo **18** saliendo tras Bulma con su hijita. Las dos heridas se quedaron acostadas en sus respectivas camas y decidieron no hablarse en todo el tiempo que pasen en aquel lugar

* * *

Volviendo con el pobre Goku , el golpe de Vegeta si que lo había despertado cuando aterrizó en la mesa de Bingo , el impacto causó que abra los ojos pero con mucho dolor , se levantó con sus manos en la cabeza y se dirigió donde su rival el cual se encontraba apoyado en la pared con su típica pose de brazos cruzados — Vegeta...¿porque hiciste eso? , me dolió mucho creo que tengo un moretón sobre el moretón — decía el del peinado punk mientras se sobaba su cabeza

— Eso te pasa por desmayarte , insecto — respondió el orgulloso con tono brusco mirándole con ojos que salían chispas — sólo porque la chiquilla que decías murió ahogada en las máquinas — añadió con tono natural

—¡No puede ser! — gritaba el saiyajin de melena alborotada desesperado — es mi culpa Vegeta , jamás debí haberla dejado en el montón de toallas — y acto seguido empezó a correr alrededor del príncipe dando gritos

El orgulloso estaba a punto de explotar , ya no soportaba los gritos de su acompañante y mucho menos las estupideces que comete así que cogió a Goku de la camisa y lo lanzó contra una pared para que se desmayara de nuevo , el Príncipe prefería a Goku desmayado que despierto porque si se encontraba inconsciente no hablaría y no le alteraría los nervios lo cual sucedía a cada rato

El impacto causó que la pared se rompa formando un hueco enorme , Goku había traspasado el muro y no se dio cuenta que había llegado a un salón , justo se estrelló con la mesa en donde se encontraban Peyton y Majin Buu comiendo dulces , el saiyajin rompió la mesa pero esta vez solo en dos partes , Buu y la chiquilla casi se caen de sus respectivos asientos cuando recibieron el impacto

— ¡Pero si es Goku lindo! — decía la pequeña asomando su cabecita para ver al saiyajin medio inconsciente —¿porque viniste volando? ¿puedes volar como Dumbo? —preguntó con una felicidad extrema

El saiyajin de melena alborotada le regresó a ver con mucha dificultad y cuando vio a la "pequeña muerta" los sentidos le regresaron al cuerpo y se levantó como resorte para cogerla de la cintura y alzarla a su altura —¿eres tu? ¿o el fantasma de tu? — preguntaba acercando su rostro para ver mejor a la chiquilla

— ¡Soy yo! ¡no soy un fantasma! — respondía la pequeña con un tierno puchero. Vegeta había tenido la curiosidad de ver hasta donde había llegado Goku con el lanzamiento que hizo así que se empezó a acercar con brazos cruzados y su expresión seria de siempre

— Pero...no entiendo ..creí que estabas en las toallas y...la máquina ...y….y...y…..—decía el de melena alborotada muy confundido , ya no sabía que estaba pasando , según él Peyton ya se encontraba en el otro mundo, también se llegó a imaginar a ella cruzando el camino de la serpiente y muchas otras locuras más , cuando uno está nervioso se imagina lo que sea

—Aaaahhh...— decía la chiquilla sonriendo — si estaba en las toallas pero me aburrí así que decidí venir con él — dijo señalando a Buu , este solo le saludo con su sonrisa simpática — a comer muchos dulces — añadió señalando el mencionado alimento. Goku miraba incrédulo todo jamás se imaginó que ella se saldría de las toallas y se salvaría de las máquinas de lavado

— Por lo que veo Kakarotto esta chiquilla es más lista que tú — decía Vegeta entre risas , este "show" le parecía muy divertido porque estaba viendo a su enemigo humillándose en frente de una niña de tres años y medio

El del peinado punk se rasco la cabeza mientras sonreía con incredulidad , la verdad se sentía aliviado porque la bebé se encontraba sana y salva , tuvo que reconocer que fue muy irresponsable de su parte dejarla en ese carrito de toallas en primer lugar pero eso le sirvió de lección y la próxima vez que Peyton aparezca en su habitación la iba a llevar personalmente con su hermana , aunque sería mejor que la chiquilla deje de escaparse para estar en el cuarto de los Son , acordó hablar con Gloria para que mantenga vigilada a la oji-miel muy de cerca

—Bien ahora que todo este maldito problema se aclaró , como dicen los políticos ¡vayamos a lo nuestro! , Kakarotto me debes toda tu comida de la semana — decía el Príncipe sonriendo malvadamente , el orgulloso era demasiado listo y jamás se iba a olvidar del trato que hicieron , pasarían mil años y Vegeta no olvidaría la promesa , pero con Goku era diferente él lo había olvidado por completo , los nervios no le permitían pensar bien y mucho menos recordar lo que le había prometido a su amigo-rival , cuando recordó que tenía que darle toda su comida de la semana con la condición de que le ayudará a buscar a la bebé , se alarmó por completo y empezó a lanzarle una bola de excusas para no cumplir con la promesa

—Mira Vegeta..lo que pasa es que...y...después...y ..y...el gato tiene cuatro patas ...— tartamudeaba el héroe de la Tierra dejando a Peyton en el suelo — Vegeta..no tienes que tomar todo a pecho eso solo fue una bromita...— decía el saiyajin acercándose a su amigo mientras jugaba con sus dedos con una gran sonrisa traviesa

—¡No seas hipócrita Kakarotto! — decía el príncipe poniendo sus ojos en blanco con su típica pose de brazos cruzados — tu me dijiste que me ibas a regalar toda tu comida por una semana contal de que te ayude a buscar a esta mocosa — añadió señalando a Peyton , está solo miraba con ojitos tiernos la escena , le pareció muy raro aquel sujeto de cabellos en punta pero sonrió levemente al oír que Goku había sacrificado su comida por buscarla

— Si pero...es mi comida...— exclamó el héroe de la Tierra con tono triste — me voy a morir de hambre si te la doy — acto seguido suspiró fuertemente , un suspiro fingido para así lograr que Vegeta se compadeciera de él y olvide esa locura

— No te preocupes Goku lindo , puedes venir a mi habitación y allí te daré toda la comida que quieras — decía la chiquilla abrazando la pierna de Goku fuertemente

—¿Enserio tienes comida? —pregunto inocentemente el esposo de Milk como si por un segundo creyera las palabras de la niña

—Depende...¿la comida es para que comas? porque lo que tengo es comida de mentira osea de plástico , la uso para alimentar a mis barbies — decía la nena sonriendo ampliamente refiriéndose al juego de cocina que le compraron antes de llegar al crucero

Goku y Vegeta cayeron al estilo anime hasta Majin Buu había escupido un jugo de naranja que se encontraba tomando , a veces la bebé decía cosas que no venían al caso pero era comprensible ya que aun era muy pequeña y no entendía muy bien las cosas de adultos

— Mejor me largo de aquí — decía el príncipe saiyajin levantándose del piso molesto — no lo olvides Kakarotto , desde esta noche tu cena será mi cena — y antes de que Goku dijera algo para defender su comida este salió corriendo por la puerta rumbo a su habitación para tener paz al fin. El del peinado punk se sintió muy triste porque por una semana no iba a comer nada , si iba a comer pero muy poco , aunque claro , no iba a permitir que Vegeta se saliera con la suya de alguna manera tenía que seguir comiendo sus veinte platos normales aunque obviamente no en su presencia , después de tanto pensar se le ocurrió comer en su habitación encerrado y cuando estén todos reunidos desayunando en el restaurante comería muy poco para engañar al saiyajin orgulloso

—Goku lindo ¿no quieres palomitas de maíz? — preguntaba la chiquilla sacando al saiyajin de sus meditaciones , estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que Peyton y Majin Buu se habían sentado en otra mesa y que el rosado había convertido una cortina en un montón de palomitas de maíz. Goku les quedo viendo y sintió como su estomago sonaba así que sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó con ellos a comer

* * *

Las horas pasaban muy normalmente hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la noche se había presentado. En uno de los pasillos una androide se encontraba caminando rumbo a su habitación mientras cargaba a la mini rubia quien se encontraba dormida , la mujer suspiró con cansancio porque estuvo buscando a su marido por todas partes , le parecía extraño no encontrarlo ya que pasó por todos los posibles lugares en donde su esposo podría estar pero no obtuvo ningún resultado , estaba a unos metros de llegar cuando una voz atrás de ella hizo que se detenga en seco , era una voz masculina de un pasajero que acababa de subir al barco

— Cuanto tiempo sin verte **18** — decía el hombre con tono de emoción y sarcasmo a la vez , la androide se dio la vuelta y cuando lo visualizo bien abrió sus ojos como platos y se quedó paralizada un minuto

La esposa de Krillin no podía creer lo que estaba viendo , llego a pensar que se trataba de un sueño pero parecía tan real que era imposible , quedó quieta un minuto hasta que al fin logró decir con un hilo de voz — ¿ **N.17**?

* * *

 _¡Hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo! :D_

 _Bueno sí que tuvo muchas sorpresas...en primer lugar quisiera aclarar algo:_

 _Estoy segura que todos recuerdan a los oponentes de Goten y Trunks cuando se celebró el torneo de artes marciales , tambien se que recuerdan a la señora gritona que se había sentado a lado de Bulma y compañía , la cual no dejaba de insultar y acusar a los pequeños mini-saiyajins de tramposos , tanta fue la ira de la mujer que estuvo a punto de golpear a Bulma pero Milk fue mas rapida y le plantó un puñetazo en la cara XD_

 _Ese capítulo es el 211 , "Goten se pone nervioso" , por si les interesa verlo XD_

 _Tiempo después esa misma señora le dijo a Babidi en donde vivía Trunks ya que esa fue su forma de venganza XD_

 _Es por eso que quise incluir a esa familia en el Fic aunque claro que no saldrán siempre...mi intención es darle un poco más de drama a las vacaciones con algunas peleas de "revancha" que tendrán los semi-saiyajins con el rubio y el castaño respectivamente XD_

 _A parte del drama de sus respectivas madres XD_

 _Como el torneo de artes marciales ocurrió un poco antes de que los Guerreros Z fueran a donde Buu las personas no olvidaron que sucedió , solo olvidaron al demonio respectivamente , así que todos recuerdan el torneo más no lo que sucedió después ya tomando el cuenta el resto de la saga :)_

 _También espero que les haya gustado esta faceta de Goku niñero XD , es una persona de gran corazón y como sabe que él fue el responsable del problema quiso remediar la situación preocupándose por la pequeña que a pesar de no ser de su familia sintió la necesidad de velar por su seguridad arrastrando a Vegeta al crimen XD_

 _Aunque el príncipe sacó provecho de algo en lo que jamás se imagino que haria XD_

 _(Para esas escenas me inspiré en el capítulo de Drake & Josh , "Dos tontos y un bebé" , en este caso sería un tonto , un gruñón y un bebé XD) _

_Por cierto...la canción que Yamcha y los demás cantan en la serenata se llama "Monalisa" y es de Alkilados , me encanta esa canción jeje :P_

 _Por último ¡porfin apareció el hermano de 18!_

 _Quise incluirlo porque enserio me gusta la idea de que 17 conozca a su sobrina :3_

 _Pasar tiempo juntos , conocerla , eso me conmueve y espero que las escenas de ellos dos me salgan bien en el futuro :P_

 _Bueno muchas gracias por leer y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo :D_

 _Ya saben que Reviews (críticas o halagos) siempre son bienvenidos_


	7. ¡Pregúntale a mi pareja!

_¡Hola a todos , muy buenas noches!_

 _Quiero decirles que alfin logré completar este capítulo , debo admitir que fue el más difícil ya que tiene muchos puntos para tratar , bueno...estos puntos serán revelados en ocasiones especiales , las escenas me parecieron muy dinámicas y aunque fue difícil imaginarlas no quiero que piensen que no me gustó escribirlas porque es todo lo contrario , me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo y espero que todos ustedes se diviertan leyéndolo :)_

 **unadmirador**

 _¡Me alegro mucho que mi Fic tenga tu aprobación! :D Espero de corazón que sigas continuando la lectura =) Disfruta de este nuevo capítulo :D_

 **Guest**

 _¡Que bueno que te guste mi Fic! X3 Aquí te traigo un nuevo capítulo , disculpa la tardanza DX_

* * *

La rubia miraba de forma incrédula a aquel chico pelinegro que tenía justo al frente , es imposible que se trate de su hermano gemelo ya que no había escuchado noticias de él en varios años y además lo conocía a la perfección y era poco probable que quisiera tomar un crucero vacacional de forma propia

— El mismo — respondía el chico de cabello negro esbozando una leve sonrisa — al parecer te sorprendiste, puedo verlo en tu cara

— ¡Claro que me sorprendí torpe! — respondía la mujer con severidad — jamás pensé que fueras capaz de subir a un crucero — decía mientras veía a su hijita en sus brazos dormida — ¿te cansaste de las montañas?

— Se puede decir que quería unas vacaciones — el pelinegro posó su mirada en la niña dormida en brazos de su hermana — ¿No me digas que te dedicas a cuidar niños **18**?

La mencionada veía a su hija dormida con mucho orgullo — claro que no tonto….ella es mi hija — al decir esto la bebé empezó a moverse , las voces de los adultos la despertaron , cuando logró volver a la realidad por completo sobo sus ojitos y se sorprendió al ver a un muchacho parecido a su madre pero en versión masculina

— Así que tienes una hija…— decía **17** con mucha naturalidad como si no le hubiera sorprendido la noticia que acababa de oír — bueno…eso no me debería sorprender , tú has deseado ser madre desde antes de que ese payaso de Maki Gero nos convirtiera en androides pero…..¿quién es el padre?

Justo cuando la rubia iba a responder Krillin hace acto de presencia con su ropa normal, se lo notaba muy cansado por el trabajo que le tocó realizar esa misma tarde así que lo unico que queria era dormir profundamente , sin embargo , cuando vio al recién llegado abrió sus ojos como platos y empezó a murmurar palabras inentendibles

— Es él — dijo **18** señalando a su marido que seguía estático — ¿ya lo conoces verdad?

— Ahhh…así que te casaste con el enano calvo, pero ahora de calvo ya no tiene nada — decía el moreno con tono burlón señalando al esposo de su hermana — eso era obvio ya que desde que lo conocí supe que se enamoró de ti

Krillin al escuchar semejante comentario por parte de su cuñado se sonrojo levemente y al parecer por fin se le salieron las palabras — **17**..no sabia que estabas aquí...¿cómo has estado?

— Muy bien amigo — decía el de ojos celeste acercándose al mejor amigo de Goku — déjame confesarte algo...jamás pensé que un payaso como tú lograra conquistar a mi hermana , debió ser trabajo duro ¿no? — añadió el androide dándole palmadas en la espalda

— Si fue muy difícil — murmuraba Krillin un poco rojo con su mano en la nuca — ¿ya conociste a Marron ?

 **17** regreso a ver a su sobrina y esbozo una sonrisa que apenas se notaba — si ...es muy bonita — de repente se empezó a acercar a la bebé , esta se sintió algo intimidada y se escondía más en los brazos de su madre — es algo tímida — añadió al ver esa reacción

— No tienes porque tener miedo hija — decía la rubia con una voz muy suave y dulce — este hombre de aquí no viene a lastimarte , al contrario es tu Tío que viene a conocerte

— ¿Mi Tío de verdad? — preguntaba la rubia con pura inocencia — ¿vino hasta acá para conocerme?— añadió pensando que **17** sabía de ella y que estaba en aquel lugar solo para por fin convivir con ella

— Seguro , ¿porque no? — decía el androide alzando sus hombros , de forma rápida e involuntaria su sobrina se le abalanzó cayendo en sus brazos , todos se sorprendieron ante esta reacción , **17** tuvo que sostenerla con fuerza para que no se cayera

— ¡Que felicidad al fin conozco a mi Tío! — decía la pequeña sonriendo ampliamente — ¡vamos a hacer muchas cosas juntos! , ¿no?

 **17** la miraba incrédulo pero después le dio una sonrisa sincera — claro , me gustaría mucho conocerte — la pequeña gritó de alegría y lo abrazo muy fuerte. Minutos después la rubia le hizo saber a su hermano todos los acontecimientos recientes , le contó que el resto de los guerreros Z también se encontraban a bordo , también le advirtió que no se metiera en problemas con nadie ya que ellos eran mucho más fuertes que aquella vez que pelearon contra ellos

— Tranquila hermanita , seré todo un ángel — decía **17** haciendo como que tenía una aureola imaginaria en su cabeza — solo no se metan conmigo , y no habrá problemas — y diciendo esto entrego a Marron en brazos de su hermana gemela y se alejó perdiéndose en la inmensidad del pasillo

— Espero que este hablando en serio — decía Krillin con algo de temor , no se quería ni imaginar qué pasaría si **17** causará desastres en el crucero. Aunque por la reciente actitud algo le decía que no había nada que temer , debido a que él también remendó su camino

* * *

Al día siguiente todos retomaron sus actividades normales , algunos entrenaban , otros simplemente se relajaban haciendo cosas simples con sus amigos

En la alberca se encontraban los adolescentes más conocidos por todos nosotros , Gohan y Videl , después de una serie de disculpas provenientes del semi saiyajin la hija de Mister Satán decidió dejar todo el problema en el pasado , después de todo no podía vivir enojada con su amigo y cuando todo por fin se arregló ambos chicos enfocaron su vista al supuesto Campeón del Mundo que se lucía en la piscina frente a todos , la gente no paraba de gritar su nombre y lanzarle toda clase de aclamaciones hacia el héroe de la Tierra , por otro lado su retoña estaba harta de que su padre se luciera y presumiera de esa forma

— Mi Papá jamás va a cambiar — decía con tono de enfado , con la mano en la pena — ¿porque no puede comportarse como una persona normal por primera vez en la vida?— preguntaba respirando profundamente — a veces quiero tener un Papá normal , sin nada de gente o prensa que lo molesten

—¿Enserio te gustaría que todos olviden a Mister Satán por un dia?— preguntaba el hijo de Goku con un tono de sorpresa ya que a pesar de todo el creía que Videl era feliz con el comportamiento de su padre — no me digas que no te gusta que tu padre tenga admiradores...

— Claro que me gusta , me siento feliz por él pero aveces me gustaria que no tenga que preocuparse de todos los asuntos que lo han llevado a ser el Campeón Mundial , me gustaría que se sintiera como una persona común y corriente , me gustaría que cuando vaya a un lugar las personas no tengan que estarle gritando ni pidiendole autógrafos , ¡tu sabes a qué me refiero! — respondía la chica viendo a su Papá con cara de pena , al hombre le gustaba su fama pero la hija comenzaba a añorar todos los momentos "Padre e hija" que tenían antes de que Satán se convirtiera en el Campeón Mundial , ella una vez comentó que empezó a comportarse así desde que su Mamá murio asi que ha llegado a pensar que para tapar el dolor que sufrió tras la muerte de su esposa empezó a buscar amor en la gente , el amor que todos los admiradores le daban llenaba el espacio vacío de su corazón

Viéndolo de ese modo era algo entendible pero gracias a todas las entrevistas , ruedas de prensa , demostraciones y torneos que ha tenido a lo largo de su vida se ha distanciado mucho de su pequeña hija

* * *

 _ ***************************** Flash Back *************************************_

En ciudad Satán , en una casa común y corriente un hombre se encontraba en el jardín corriendo tras una pelota mientras reía a carcajadas , este poseía un afro y bigote aunque se veía más joven de lo normal , se encontraba jugando con el ser que más amaba en el mundo. Era una mañana de verano y todos los niños jugaban con sus padres en el parque o en las piscinas , el Señor alcanzó el objeto y la cogió con sus dos manos

— Muy bien hijita , pateas muy fuerte — decía el hombre con tono orgulloso mientras se acercaba a la mencionada con una gran sonrisa — pero la próxima trata de no mandar el balón afuera de la casa

A lo lejos se podía ver a una Videl de cuatro años sonriendo ampliamente — ¡Papá! tu sabes que me encanta el Fútbol , no puedo patear mas despacio —respondió la chiquilla con tono ofendido con sus dos manos en la cintura

— Eso lo sé querida , eres buena en los deportes — respondía Satán acercándose lo suficiente para acariciarle la cabeza — cuando crezcas probablemente te conviertas en una gran deportista , una nadadora o jugadora de Fútbol o Voley , o tal vez , en una gran Gimnasta — decía con una gran sonrisa al imaginarse a su Videl como una deportista famosa

— ¡Papá no te adelantes! — decía la pequeña Videl cruzando los brazos con un puchero — apenas soy una niña , todavía hay mucho tiempo para que decida que quiero ser

— Si Videl lo se pero...— carga a su hija en sus brazos y la mira con ternura — no serás niña para siempre , algun dia tendras que crecer y te iras...— acto seguido sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas , todos sabemos que para ningún padre es fácil dejar ir a sus hijos — ¡harás tu propia vida , conocerás a alguien y seras muy feliz!

— Pero qué ridículo Papi , yo jamas me ire de tu lado — acto seguido la pequeña le dio un fuerte y caluroso abrazo al que rápidamente correspondió su padre —yo jamás me iré , ¿tú te piensas ir? — preguntó con ojitos tristes temiendo a que le respondiera que sí

— No Videl jamás dejaría ni a tí , ni a tu madre — la pequeña pelinegra sonrió con satisfacción y se mantuvieron abrazados largo rato — te quiero hijita…

—Yo también te quiero Papi — ambos Padre e hija disfrutaban de ese momento único y perfecto

* * *

Un año más tarde sucedió la terrible tragedia de la muerte de la esposa de Satán , esa fue una puñalada en la vida de ambos. El hombre comenzó a dedicarse a las Artes Marciales para calmar el dolor y frustración que sentía , poco tiempo después las autoridades y todos en ciudad Satán empezaron a ver sus rendimientos y hazañas , poco a poco se fue descubriendo el Gran Campeón Mundial que tenía adentro

* * *

Han pasado dos años desde lo sucedido , Videl era una niña de apenas siete años , en ese instante actuaría en un recital de ballet de su escuela , haría un fragmento del "Lago de los Cisnes" y todos los padres de sus compañeras se encontraban en el público alistando sus cámaras de video para captar el momento de sus hijas , todos los papás excepto uno , la pequeña se encontraba detras del telon viendo de reojo a todos y cada uno de los presentes pero no podía encontrar a Mister Satán , tenía la esperanza de que fuera por lo menos un momento a verla bailar , minutos después , el show estaba a punto de empezar y todos fueron a sus posiciones

— Videl , ya es hora — decía la maestra de Ballet tocándola ligeramente del hombro — debes ponerte en tu sitio para empezar

— ¿No puede esperar un momento? estoy esperando a alguien — decia la pequeña con cara de súplica y expresión triste , a cada rato veía al público pero su Papá aun no llegaba — porfavor ...mi Papá aún no ha llegado , no podemos comenzar sin él

— Es Campeón del Mundo querida — respondió la maestra hincándose a la altura de la pequeña — es un hombre ocupado , siento decirte esto pero no creo que venga — a modo de consuelo pone su mano en el hombro de Videl , está solo miro al piso con mucha tristeza — el show debe continuar , anda a tu sitio….

La pequeña echó un último vistazo al publico y al ver que su padre no aparecía se rindió y fue a su posición en la fila , y así , el show dio inicio , el público se encontraba grabando la presentación , Videl por su parte tenía un rostro de tristeza ya que solo podía observar un asiento vacío

Desde ese dia a la pequeña no le impresionaba no ver a su Papá en cualquier evento especial de su escuela , ya que el Campeón tenía un montón de asuntos que atender con la prensa , y así , pasaban los años y la niña quien poco a poco empezó a convertirse en adolescente se acostumbraba a la vida famosa que su Papá llevaba , siguiendo su ejemplo comenzó a entrenar por sí sola las Artes Marciales para así defender a la ciudad de maleantes , toda una rutina ya que tenía que tomar ejemplo de las hazañas de Mister Satán , así que tanto padre e hija se hicieron muy conocidos en el mundo de los combates

 _ ******************************** Fin Flash Back*************************************  
**_

* * *

La pareja de adolescentes seguía en la alberca , la pelinegra tenía un aire de tristeza y nostalgia , Gohan por su parte veía a su amiga con mucha pena ya que a pesar de todo tuvieron infancias algo similares. Él tampoco a tenido momentos con su padre desde que era niño , ya que tenía 4 años la primera vez que Goku murio y cuando al fin lo resucitaron sucedió la tragedia de los saiyajins y después lo de Freezer , cuando todo acabó Goku fue a otro planeta a aprender una nueva técnica y cuando regresó a la Tierra sucedió lo de los Androides y Cell , claro que en esos tres años de plazo fueron muy felices ya que tenía a su Papá de vuelta pero todo el tiempo se la pasaban entrenando con Piccolo y no compartían un tiempo de calidad , después pasó esa tragedia del corazón en el cual se enfermó , luego arriesgó su vida para salvar a la Tierra de la destrucción ya que Cell quería explotar , claro que eso fue en vano porque despues el volvio a aparecer , después de esos siete años Gohan se convirtió ya en un adolescente y ahora que todo estaba en paz y tiene a su Papá de vuelta trataba de hacer que pase momentos felices con el resto de su familia , la familia completa. Goten aún era pequeño y merecía convivir muchas experiencias con Goku

—Sabes Videl...— comenzó a hablar el chico — es muy duro no tener a tu padre en tus mejores momentos , creeme lo sé ya que yo tambien pase por casi lo mismo ...

—Si...— la chica tenía una expresión triste pero al ver que su amigo se empezaba a sentir igual se animó enseguida ya que no quería que Gohan esté así por su culpa — ¡bueno Gohan hay que olvidarnos de eso! , ya es pasado y eso nada lo puede cambiar — decía sonriendo colocando su mano en el hombro del semi saiyajin — así que ..¿qué te parece si vamos a caminar por el barco?

— ¡Claro Videl! — respondió el chico sonriendo , ambos se levantaron y empezaron a caminar pero algo le decía a Gohan que Videl no estaba cien por ciento feliz ya que aunque no quería que lo notaran , ella se sentía mal por la ausencia de su padre este tiempo , eso hizo que Gohan sintiera algo de pena y para consolarla decidió cogerle la mano cosa que no molesto a la chica , la pareja siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo

* * *

— ¡Goku! , ¡adivina qué! — gritó Milk entrando precipitadamente a la habitación con una enorme sonrisa cargando muchos afiches de diferentes colores

— ¡Hola Milk!, ya saliste de la enfermería — respondía el glotón con un gran bocado de carne en su boca —¿qué es eso? —preguntaba posando su vista en los misteriosos papeles

— Es algo que encontré pegado en el muro cuando regresaba de la enfermería — y acercándose a su marido puso los afiches en la mesa para que los viera , claro que el hombre no entendía nada así que su esposa tendría que explicar muy detalladamente — veras , se va a celebrar un concurso de parejas en el barco , un concurso de preguntas y respuestas llamado _"Pregúntale a mi pareja"_ y los ganadores obtendrán 50 dólares más una cena gratis para dos en el restaurante del barco — explicaba la morena con sus ojos en forma de corazón , el saiyajin la veía con cara incrédula pero al momento de escuchar la palabra "cena" su rostro se iluminó y empezó a babear como si fuera un niño de cinco años

— ¡Yo quiero una cena! — decía Goku con mucha ilusión — ¡Milk hay que participar en ese tal concurso! ¡yo quiero una cena! — decía muy emocionado , Milk por su parte estaba muy feliz ya que estaba segura de que su marido iba a acceder a concursar y claro eso era obvio porque el premio era lo que más le gustaba

— Esta bien Goku —dijo Milk sonriendo — vamos a inscribirnos — y acto seguido la pareja fue al área de inscripciones para el concurso , al llegar ahí , ambos se llevaron la sorpresa de su vida al ver a Bulma y Vegeta inscribiéndose también , el príncipe saiyajin estaba de malas ya que lo que menos le gustaba era meterse en asuntos terrícolas pero por la misma razón que Goku ,(la cena) , accedió a inscribirse con Bulma para ganar el premio

— No puede ser Milk , Vegeta quiere la cena tanto como yo — decia Goku con un tono de niño chiquito , a él no le gustaba que los demás se metan en su propósito , en este caso ganar la dichosa cena

— No te preocupes Goku ¡nosotros vamos a ganar! — respondía Milk con ese tono mandón y decidido que la caracterizaba , tiempo después la pareja Son pudo ver a Krilin y **N.18** que también se inscribían, al parecer con el mismo sueño de ganar la cena gratis — descuida Goku , somos la mejor pareja de aquí así que nosotros nos llevaremos los premios

— Eso espero ...—respondió el héroe de la Tierra con su mano en la nuca

* * *

Mientras que las parejas se inscribían , en otro lugar del barco , el Campeón del Mundo estaba lleno de admiradores que no lo dejaban en paz , este estaba muy feliz firmando autógrafos y no notaba los movimientos del mundo exterior ya que estaba tan concentrado que no tomaba importancia a lo demás

—Vamos amigos no se alboroten , hay Mister Satán para todos — decía el Campeón del Mundo al ver a los fanáticos empujarse entre sí para conseguir primero el autógrafo , mientras que el del afro firmaba , un hombre musculoso y bigotón se acercaba a paso lento entre la multitud , su rostro estaba lleno de furia y buscaba venganza ya que el presumido de Mister Satan le había ganado en el billar hace tiempo, el hombre juro que no se quedaria asi

— ¡Satán! — exclamó el hombre molesto , el Campeón solo lo regreso a ver con extrañeza ya que hace mucho que no lo había visto y sinceramente no creyó que lo volvería a ver— te he estado buscando por todos lados , ¡quiero la revancha y la quiero ahora!

— Jamás pensé que te atreverías a volver después de la paliza que te dí , Roger — decía Satán con su tono heroico al recién llegado , la multitud se abrió para dejar pasar al hombre bigotón y musculoso hacia el Campeón del Mundo — ¿acaso vienes para otra derrota?

— Esta vez me asegurare de aplastarte como la mariquita que eres — respondía con tono grave y severo , Mister Satán empezó a sentir el miedo típico de él ,pero no dejaba que sus admiradores lo noten — no quiero jugar billar , tú y yo , ¡Artes Marciales ahora mismo!— decía poniéndose en guardia— ¿que me dices "Campeón"?

El público comenzó a gritar su nombre con la intención de dar ánimos al héroe del mundo , este sabía que el tal Roger era muy fuerte y que seguramente quedaria en ridiculo si peleaba con él al frente de todos , así que usó la técnica de siempre , fingir que le dolia el estomago

— ¡Ay! que dolor tan insoportable y porque me tuvo que dar ahora ..—.se quejaba falsamente el campeón mientras se cogía el estomago — lo siento Roger no puedo pelear , me siento muy mal — y acto seguido empezó a correr a toda velocidad seguido por su contrincante alto y musculoso , al parecer , no le creía en lo más mínimo

— ¡Espera Satán! no huyas cobarde — gritaba el hombre mientras seguía al del afro por todo el barco , este para librarse del atacante decidió esconderse en un bote salvavidas que encontró al paso , el hombre alto lo perdió de vista pero juró que no se iba a rendir así que fue a buscar al cobarde a otro lado. Tiempo después Mister Satán decidió quedarse en el bote un rato más para asegurarse de que no haya peligro

— ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? , si ese hombre me descubre estaré muerto — decía para sí el Campeón temblando de miedo , estaba pensando en un plan para librarse del bravucón cuando de repente la voz de su única hija interrumpió sus meditaciones

—¿Papá? — preguntaba Videl asomando su cabeza al interior del bote , esta pudo ver a su padre en posición fetal temblando de miedo — ¿que estás haciendo aquí?

—Videl..—.murmuraba el hombre suspirando con alivio — emmm...nada hija solo estaba... ,¡revisando el bote ya sabes que la seguridad es primero! —decía con tono nervioso , si su hija descubre la verdadera razon seria muy humillante ya que debía darle un buen ejemplo. Videl lo ha visto todos estos años como un verdadero héroe y eso no debe acabar por nada del mundo

La pelinegra solo le clavó una mirada confusa — de acuerdo...sal de ahí antes de que pase algo malo —decía extendiendo su brazo con intención de ayudar a su padre a salir del bote

— ¿Que puede pasar si soy el Campeón del Mundo? — contestaba el del afro haciendo su típica pose de brazos en su cintura tipo superhéroe , al momento de coger la mano de su hija sin querer topó una especie de palanca y gracias a esto las cuerdas del bote se empezaron a mover logrando que el objeto baje lentamente hacia el mar— Vi...Videl..¿qué está pasando...?— preguntaba Satán con cara azul aferrándose al borde muerto de miedo

— ¡Papá! — gritó la chica al ver al pelinegro bajar en el bote hacia el mar , cuando llegó al agua la joven no lo pensó dos veces y con un salto perfecto llegó a los pocos segundos a lado de su progenitor —¿Papá estás bien? — pregunto algo preocupada , Satán solo se encontraba abrazando el borde del botecito salvavidas temblando de miedo , Videl pudo ver que el crucero se empezaba a alejar lentamente , estaban varados en medio del mar — ¡AUXILIO! , ¡TIENEN QUE AYUDARNOS! , ¡OIGAN!— gritaba la chica pero todo era inútil ya que el enorme crucero estaba muy lejos como para oírla — no puede ser...

Satán al abrir sus ojos pudo notar que estaba en medio del mar con su hija en un bote salvavidas , esto hizo que el Campeón se altere y empezara a gritar y llorar muerto de miedo , Videl solo lo observaba con una gota en la cabeza , en verdad aveces no parecía el padre sino un niño pequeño que todo lo asusta — ¿QUE VAMOS A HACER? ¡ESTAMOS ABANDONADOS , VAMOS A MORIR EN ESTE ATAÚD FLOTANTE! — decía el hombre de forma paranoica , este se agacho al piso comenzando a llorar

— Claro que no Papá — decía Videl con tono molesto dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda — escucha..tienes que confiar en mí , solo así podremos volver al crucero — añadió con expresión seria , el del afro la miró confundido. La pelinegra al ver que alfin tenía la atención necesaria siguió hablando — podemos ir volando hacia allá..es muy fácil y se que te puedo llevar conmigo — dijo la chica sonriendo mientras se elevaba unos metros en el aire , Satán al ver a su hija volar palideció y se alteró más de lo que estaba

— ¡¿Cómo crees que voy a volar contigo Videl?! — gritaba muy alterado — ¡ni de broma! , ¡no señor! , ¡seremos como la gente normal! , si van a rescatarnos lo tendrán que hacer a la manera antigua como venir en un bote o helicóptero a sacarnos de aquí — y calmandose un poco añadió — además estoy seguro de que todos van a notar enseguida la ausencia del Campeón del Mundo y van a venir en un santiamén — decía ya calmado sentándose en el asiento del barco — así que deja de flotar y siéntate a esperar

La pelinegra suspiro con resignación y enfado , sin tener opción obedeció a su progenitor , muy fácil para ella era ir volando al barco pero no podía dejar a su Papá solo en el mar así que como buena hija decidió hacerle compañía y si su teoría era cierta en muy poco tiempo irían a rescatarlos

* * *

El concurso de parejas estaba a punto de dar inicio , los participantes se encontraban sobre un enorme escenario en el teatro del crucero , había tres parejas: Goku y Milk , Krillin y **N.18** , por último Vegeta y Bulma , estaban sentados en una especie de silla doble con una mesita al frente de colores junto a una pantalla en la parte baja en forma de corazón , el orden era exacto a como los mencioné , el presentador tenía un micrófono color rojo y el público estaba sentado con carteles de su pareja favorita. Una parte tenía carteles con la foto de Goku y Milk , otra parte tenía carteles con la foto de Bulma y Vegeta , otra parte tenía carteles con la foto de Krillin y **N.18** , déjenme decirles que en esa parte del público se encontraba **N.17** con la pequeña Marron , los dos apoyaban esa pareja , la pequeña niña tenía un mini cartel con la foto de su Mamá y Papá

—¡Vamos Mami , vamos Papi! — gritaba la niña con mucho orgullo — ¡son la pareja mas linda del lugar!

— ¡Ustedes pueden ganar! —gritaba **17** apoyando a su hermana gemela y su cuñado , en el escenario los mencionados no pudieron evitar sonrojarse por los comentarios que escuchaban

En el público de Vegeta y Bulma se encontraban el Maestro Roshi y Oolong ya que los dos pervertidos solo apoyaban esa pareja porque les parecía que Bulma era la mas bonita de las tres y la que mejor cuerpo tenia , pero tenia el marido mas malo de todo el universo

—¡Vamos linda Bulma puedes ganar , y tu tambien Vegeta! —gritaba el anciano agitando un cartel con la foto de la pareja , estos también se sonrojaron un poco por la vergüenza que sentían claro que el príncipe se estaba irritando cada vez más ya que si no fuera por el premio ni de broma estaría allí

En el público de Goku y Milk se encontraban Puar , Ten Shin Han y Chaos , ellos obviamente apoyaban a su amigo de la infancia , todos estaban muy concentrados y deseaban que su pareja se lleve la victoria , Puar agitaba un cartel de los mencionados y les daba ánimos , todos estaban listos para comenzar

—¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos al concurso _"Pregúntale a mi pareja"_ con su anfitrión Kenny Tomer , su servidor —decía el joven castaño señalandose a si mismo , el público empezó a aplaudir y a gritar el nombre de su pareja favorita — ¡muy bien! , vamos a presentar a cada una de las parejas invitadas que tenemos el dia de hoy — acercándose a Goku y Milk— ¿con quien tenemos el gusto? —preguntó acercando el micrófono al saiyajin

— Mi nombre es Goku ..—decía el del peinado punk con un tono muy nervioso , el público de la pareja _"GokuxMilk_ " empezó a gritar mientras agitaban sus carteles

— Yo me llamo Milk.. —respondió la morena con un tono nervioso y tapándose la cara con sus dos manos para que nadie vea que se sonrojo , el anfitrión procedió a ir con la segunda pareja invitada

— Hola a todos , yo me llamo Krillin— respondió el enano muy feliz sin sentir nada de vergüenza , la pequeña Marron empezó a gritar muy contenta apoyando a su padre

— Soy **N.18**..—.respondía la androide virando la cara algo sonrojada , el público de la pareja " _Krillinx_ _ **N**_ _._ _ **18**_ _"_ empezó a silbar , gritar y mover sus carteles , el hermano gemelo pelinegro solo miraba a su hermana con una mueca divertida , el anfitrión fue a donde se encontraba la última pareja

Al principio el saiyajin se negaba a dar su nombre pero después de un codazo por parte de Bulma lo dijo con mucho esfuerzo y vergüenza —Soy...Vegeta...—decía el príncipe con brazos cruzados mirando al piso muy sonrojado

— Hola amigos , yo soy Bulma —decía la peli celeste con una cara muy amigable mientras lanzaba besos a la audiencia , los fans de " _VegetaxBulma"_ gritaron muy fuerte y movían sus carteles apoyando a su pareja

— Muy bien ahora que ya conocemos a nuestros concursantes vamos a jugar ...—y haciendo una seña al público para que digan el nombre con él , añadió — " _Preg_ _ú_ _ntale a mi pareja"_ —respondieron todos con mucha alegría — cabe indicar que el ganador se llevará 50 dólares más una cena gratis para dos en el restaurante del barco — decía el anfitrión mostrando el dinero y la foto de una cena romántica con mucha comida , los saiyajins al ver eso no pudieron evitar tocarse el estómago muy deseosos de probar esa comida — muy bien empecemos , ¿como se juega? , ¡pues es muy fácil!— acercándose a una pantalla del lado derecho empezó a explicar las reglas —vamos a enlazarnos con todos los países del mundo , un fan va a aparecer por esta pantalla y les va a hacer una pregunta a la chicas , ellas deben contestar en el Ipad que está a su lado y la respuesta se mostrará en la pantalla que está debajo de sus asientos para que el público la vea , el chico debe contestar oralmente lo que creen que su esposa respondió y si las respuestas coinciden ¡ganaran un punto! —explicaba el anfitrión , el público empezó a gritar y a aplaudir

— ¡Bah! pamplinas.. —decía Vegeta todo malhumorado con su pose de brazos cruzados

— Vamos Vegeta..sera divertido , esto demostrara cuanto nos conocemos — respondía la científica acercándose a su marido con una gran sonrisa — ¿acaso no quieres tener una cena romántica conmigo?

El saiyajin se sonrojo un poco y se quedó callado , le costaba admitir que si le gustaría cenar con su bella esposa en una cena romántica. El concurso dio inicio y el anfitrión encendió la enorme pantalla — ¡muy bien! el primer País con el que nos enlazaremos será... —.tiempo después , en la pantalla se mostró el estado de Texas en Estados Unidos — ¡ESTADOS UNIDOS -TEXAS! —gritaba el anfitrión , el público empezó a aplaudir y segundos después la imagen de una chica de 16 años rubia se mostró en la pantalla — hola , hola Bienvenida a " _Preg_ _ú_ _ntale a mi pareja"_ — empezo a decir el anfitrión muy coordialmente —¿cómo te llamas?

— Hola Kenny gracias por hacer este concurso — decía la chica muy emocionada — mi nombre es Sally y estoy feliz de ser la primera en hacer la pregunta de este día —añadió la rubia muy emocionada con una gran sonrisa

—Muy bien Sally y dinos , ¿a qué pareja quieres hacer la pregunta? —preguntaba el anfitrión acercándose a las parejas listo para pasarles el micrófono

—Mi pregunta sera para Krillin y **N.18** —respondía Sally alistando una hoja de papel que al parecer ahi tenia anotada su pregunta

—Vaya , vaya al parecer nuestros primeros concursantes serán Krillin y **N.18** —decía el anfitrión dándole el micrófono al enano , estos se alistaron y vieron fijamente a la pantalla , Marron no dejaba de dar ánimos a sus padres y **17** estaba atento a la pregunta que iban a hacer a la pareja

—Mucho gusto Sally ¿cuál es tu pregunta? — empezó a hablar Krillin con su mejor sonrisa

— Bien ... **N.18**...¿cuál ha sido el sueño más grande que ha tenido tu esposo? —pregunto la rubia a la otra rubia , la androide sabía exactamente cuál era ese sueño así que empezó a responder en la Ipad que le habían dejado , el público estaba inquieto ya que era una muy buena pregunta , tiempo después la respuesta salió en la pantalla que estaba debajo de ellos y ahí solamente salió la palabra "CASARSE" , el público lanzó un enorme "awwww..." porque les pareció muy tierno

— Muy bien Krillin , tu esposa ya respondió ahora dinos si lo hizo correctamente —decía el anfitrión con cara tierna , y acercándose al enano le preguntó —¿cuál ha sido el sueño más grande que has tenido?

— Bueno Kenny mi mayor sueño siempre ha sido casarme con una mujer muy bella — respondió el enano viendo amorosamente a su esposa , esta solo se sonrojo y viro la cara , el público de la pareja empezó a silbar y a gritar mientras agitaban sus carteles

— Muy bien , tu esposa respondió "CASARSE" por lo tanto los dos coincidieron , la pareja de Krillin y **18** gana un punto , ¡señoras y señores! —decía el anfitrión muy feliz mientras aplastaba un botón y el número 1 salió en otra pantalla encima de la pareja , todos aplaudieron y gritaron sus nombres — ¡muchas gracias por tu pregunta Sally , hasta la próxima! —el anfitrión aplasto unos botones más para mostrar el siguiente País — de acuerdo el siguiente País con el que nos enlazaremos será... — de pronto en la pantalla salió Brasil , Rio de Janeiro — ¡BRASIL - RIO DE JANEIRO! — el público aplaudió , de pronto un chico con cabello azul y ojos verdes salió al otro lado de la pantalla — hola , hola Bienvenido a " _Preg_ _ú_ _ntale a mi pareja"_ , ¿cómo te llamas amigo?

— Hola Kenny me llamo Daniel y es un placer estar aquí —respondía el chico con una gran sonrisa , saludando a todos con la mano

—Muy bien Daniel, ¿a que pareja piensas hacerle la pregunta? — preguntó el anfitrión mirando atentamente la pantalla

—Bueno mi pregunta será para Goku y Milk — los fans de _"GokuxMilk"_ empezaron a gritar y mover sus carteles de un lado a otro , el anfitrión le entregó el micrófono a Goku y este saludo muy amablemente al chico

— Es un placer Daniel —decía Goku con una sonrisa y su tono amable de siempre

—Bueno mi pregunta es la siguiente — el chico aclaro su garganta y se alistó para decir la pregunta — Milk , ¿cuál es la actividad favorita de tu esposo?

— Eso es muy fácil — decía Milk muy confiada , de repente , empezó a anotar la respuesta en el Ipad y segundos después las palabras "ENTRENAR Y COMER" asomaron en la pantalla que estaba debajo de ellos , el público al leerlas empezó a reír y a aplaudir

— Muy bien Goku tu esposa ya respondió ahora dinos...¿cuál es tu actividad favorita? — pregunto Kenny acercándose a Goku para escuchar la respuesta por parte de él , el público estaba muy inquieto

— Bueno Kenny mi actividad favorita es entrenar pero cuando no hago eso me encanta comer — respondió el del peinando punk tocándose el estómago mientras se imaginaba un gran buffet para él solo , los fans de la pareja empezaron a gritar y a mover sus carteles

— Muy bien, la respuesta de Milk fue "ENTRENAR Y COMER" por lo tanto , ¡ganan un punto! — decía el anfitrión muy contento aplastando un botón , el número 1 salió arriba de la pareja Son , Milk tenía una sonrisa victoriosa y Goku saludaba a sus fans con su mano y una gran sonrisa — gracias por tu participacion Daniel , ahora el siguiente País es... — en la pantalla se mostró España , Madrid — ¡ESPAÑA - MADRID! — decía el presentador , acto seguido la imagen de una chica castaña se empezó a ver — Hola , hola Bienvenida a " _Preg_ _ú_ _ntale a mi pareja"_ , ¿cuál es tu nombre linda?

— Hola a todos , me llamo Adriana — respondía la chica con una sonrisa — es un honor estar aquí y mi pregunta es para Vegeta y Bulma — decía con una gran sonrisa

— Muy bien ahora es el turno de Vegeta y Bulma — Kenny le dio el micrófono a Vegeta , este lo recibió de mala gana ya que este concurso le parecía absurdo , pero , por su esposa tenía que aguantar hasta que esa tortura acabe

—Muy bien Bulma ...¿en dónde nació tu esposo? —preguntaba Adriana con cierta felicidad y curiosidad a la vez , Bulma sabía exactamente en dónde nació pero dudó un poco al poner la respuesta ya que si todos veían que nació en un planeta lejano se iban a confundir , lo pensó por un momento hasta que decidió arriesgarse , ademas , tenia que ganar esa cena , ella empezó a escribir su respuesta y tiempo después las palabras "PLANETA VEGETA" asomaron en la pantalla de debajo , el público al leer eso se quedó con cara confundida ya que no entendían esa respuesta

—Muy bien Vegeta , ¿en dónde naciste? —preguntaba el presentador con mucha curiosidad ya que la respuesta de su mujer no sonaba para nada convincente

— Nací en el Planeta Vegeta o mejor dicho Planeta de los saiyajins la raza más poderosa del Universo — respondió el orgulloso con el tono más natural del mundo , todos se quedaron en blanco porque no tenían ni la mas minima idea de lo que acababa de decir , los guerreros Z del público eran los únicos que tenían una cara normal ya que gracias a Vegeta han pasado por muchas aventuras para defender la Tierra

— Bueno...esa también fue la respuesta de Bulma así que...ganan un punto...creo... — decía el anfitrión sorprendido colocando el número 1 arriba de la pareja , todos aun seguían en estado de shock por la respuesta de la pareja , algunas personas se preguntaron si eso era un estado o un país pero nadie lo sabía , y así el concurso siguió , todos se divertían y se la pasaban muy bien

* * *

Volviendo con padre e hija , estos seguían varados en medio de la nada , no se podía observar ni un alma cerca , la muchacha estaba cada vez más aburrida no entendía porque su padre se negaba a volar con ella , ese era el único modo de regresar y ni siquiera era peligroso ya que Videl amaba volar. Desde que se enteró que su amigo lo podía hacer lo obligó a que le diera clases particulares porque no era justo que algo asombroso como volar por los cielos sea una técnica que no aprendiera a dominar , claro que al fin de cuentas Gohan le enseño todo lo que sabe y ahora estaba dispuesta a ponerlo en práctica en la emergencia que se metió con su padre pero el unico porblema es que el del afro se negaba por todos los medio a irse con su hija , según él , era un acto de delincuentes y que no era digno de una muchacha de su clase , desde que se quedaron en el bote no se han dirigido la palabra ya que la situación los hacía perder el hilo de cualquier conversación , eso provocó que haya un silencio incómodo

Satán para romper el hielo empezó a hablar debido a que vio algo que le trajo muchos recuerdos —Videl...¿recuerdas cuanto te llevaba a pescar? —preguntaba viendo un pescado que saltó muy cerca de ellos

La pelinegra sorprendida por la pregunta respondió con cierta nostalgia — lo recuerdo...la última vez fue cuando tenia cinco años .. — dijo la de ojos celestes viendo a la nada recordando esos tiempos

* * *

 _ ************************** Flash Back *******************************************_

En un lago que estaba cerca a ciudad Satán se podía observar una canoa color blanco que navegaba en el medio , en ella se encontraba un hombre con su pequeña hijita de cinco años esperando pacientemente a que un pez cayera en la trampa de la caña de pescar , los dos estaban muy concentrados sonriendo mientras observaban el agua

— Papi , ¿cuando va a caer un pescado? — preguntaba la hija ya desesperándose un poco — hemos estado aquí todo el dia y solo atrapamos dos peces muy pequeños — añadió con cierto enfado a modo de reproche

—Tranquila hijita estoy seguro que pronto atraparemos un pez más grande que nuestro bote — decía Satán con una sonrisa de esperanza —solo hay que ser pacientes y esperar el momento indicado

— ¡Papá! es imposible que exista un pez del tamaño de nuestro bote , ademas si fuera cierto nos hundiriamos por el peso — explicaba la hija usando la lógica — me conformo con un pez normal que no sea ni muy grande ni muy pequeño — terminó de decir esas palabras cuando de pronto sintió que su caña estaba siendo jalada por algo misterioso dentro del agua — ¡Papi! creo que al fin atrape uno! —gritaba la hija muy emocionada mientras recogía el hilo de la caña de pescar atrayendo al pez

— ¡Vamos hija que no se te escape! — decía Satán saltando de un lado a otro dándole ánimos a su hijita , esta logró atrapar por completo al pez y cuando lo saco del agua pudo ver a un salmón muy grande que se movía de un lado a otro — ¡lo lograste! ¡esa es mi hija! — gritaba el hombre con mucha alegría

Videl muy feliz puso el pescado en una cubeta — ¡ahora sí Mamá podrá hacer la cena! — decía la de 5 años con una gran sonrisa , su padre le correspondió el gesto y la abrazo , al poco rato la caña de Satán también comenzó a moverse , este soltó a su hija y empezó a atraer al pescado a donde estaban ellos , al sacarlo del agua pudo ver a un mini pescado que se movía de un lado a otro , Videl empezo a reir porque el pez que atrapó su padre era del tamaño de un dedo , el del afro sintió mucha vergüenza y lo guardo en la cubeta lo más rápido que pudo — Papi , soy mejor pescadora que tú — añadió con una gran sonrisa con tono presumido

— Es verdad , odio admitirlo pero esta vez tu me ganaste pescando ya que atrapaste al grande y yo...— el del afro se sonroja — a uno en miniatura... — ambos empezaron a reir por la escena sucedida tiempo atrás

 _ ************************ Fin de Flash Back *******************************************_

* * *

— Recuerdo ese dia... — empezó a decir el Campeón Mundial con tono melancólico viendo el ancho océano que les rodeaba — tres días después perdimos a tu madre... — acto seguido siguió un suspiro lleno de dolor al recordar ese terrible suceso

—Si ... — respondió Videl viendo el piso del bote — se que despues de eso nada volvió a ser lo mismo ...poco a poco empezaste a tener fama mundial y un futuro en las Artes Marciales y gracias a eso..te fuiste olvidando de todo y de todos — añadió con tono de reproche pero calmado a la vez

—¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? , necesitaba apoyo para seguir adelante ya que me quede solo con una hija a quien tenía que cuidar — respondió el hombre mirándola fijamente esperando a que la pelinegra lo entienda — en verdad lamentaba no poder ir a tus momentos especiales pero tenia una reputacion que cuidar , se que no fue fácil para ti al comienzo pero tampoco podía decepcionar a la gente que empezaba a creer en mí

—Si lo se — respondía la de ojos celeste mirando el piso del bote — se que no podías defraudarlos pero...no solo tus admiradores te necesitaban cerca... — y mirándolo a los ojos añadió — yo también quería que estés ahí , ¿crees que fue lindo para una niña de siete años ver que su padre nunca llegó a su recital de Ballet? — preguntaba alzando la voz que la tenía llena de dolor — cinco minutos...solo cinco minutos que te hayas quedado hubieran sido suficientes para mi ...pero nunca llegaste... — termino suspirando con mucha tristeza

Satán vio a su hija un momento y de la nada le dio un fuerte abrazo , el cual fue correspondido enseguida por la adolescente — lo lamento Videl , no tenía idea de que te sentias asi... — el campeón empezó a sentir la culpa que se apoderaba de su corazón , todos esos años creyó que su hija era feliz con ese nuevo estilo de vida , aunque no estaba del todo equivocado ya que desde que Videl participó en el Torneo infantil de las Artes Marciales llevándose la victoria sintió como ella empezaba a tener un gran interés en aquellas actividades , poco a poco también se llegó a convertir en la heroína de ciudad Satán y muy conocida por todo el mundo. Videl se sentía muy bien consigo misma ya que sentía todo el amor de los admiradores , ese mismo amor que su padre tenía. La pérdida de la mujer de la casa fue algo terrible para ambos pero han podido salir adelante y ahora están felices con su acostumbrado estilo de vida , una vida llena de fama y aventuras , ya que desde que se empezaron a juntar con los Guerreros Z sus vidas han sido más interesantes, ahora poseían toda la compañía y aprecio posible , claro que Satán se empezó a dar cuenta que no ha pasado un tiempo de calidad con la pelinegra ya que todas las actividades que lo han llevado a ser el Campeón Mundial han hecho que se aleje de su familia , pero eso iba a cambiar ahora ya que se propuso a tomarse un tiempo para tener momentos "padre e hija" que los dos han anhelado tener

— No te preocupes Papá , te quiero mucho — respondió la pelinegra mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su padre ella estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo por todo lo que pasó , no era su culpa al fin y al cabo , solo siguió su corazón e hizo las cosas que quería y lo hiciera feliz

— Yo tambien te quiero hija — respondía Satán con un tono muy dulce abrazando a la ojiazul, ella era muy importante para él ya que siendo su única hija siempre fue la consentida , lamentaba no haberla disfrutado lo suficiente cuando era niña pero ahora tenían todo el tiempo posible para recuperar aquel momento perdido

La familia Satán se encontraba abrazada en el bote cuando de repente fueron interrumpidos por una voz muy conocida que se acercaba volando a toda velocidad — ¡Videl!, ¡Señor Satán! — gritaba Gohan volando hacia ellos seguido por Majin Buu , el cielo se empezó a tornar de un color naranja señal de que estaba atardeciendo — que bueno que los encontramos — decía el mayor de los Son flotando arriba de ellos con una sonrisa de alivio

—¡Satán! — gritaba el gordito rosa lleno de felicidad al ver a su amigo sano y salvo

— ¡Buu! — el del afro no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas de felicidad — gracias al cielo que estas aqui — decia viendo a su amigo con sus dos manos alzadas como pidiendo que lo saquen de ahí lo más rápido posible

— ¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí? — preguntaba el mayor de los Son sorprendido viendo el pequeño bote en el que su amiga y su padre estaban

— Larga historia — respondió Videl elevándose en el aire para estar a su altura — hubiéramos ido al barco antes pero mi Papá no quería que lo llevara volando — decía la chica mirando severamente al mencionado, este solo alzo los hombros con indiferencia

— Bueno eso ya no importa.. — decía Gohan entre risas — debemos regresar antes de que oscurezca — y diciendo esto todos emprendieron vuelo hacia el crucero , Satán no tuvo más remedio que ir en la espalda de Buu ya que su hija tuvo razón desde el comienzo , ir volando era la manera más fácil de regresar ya que nunca nadie fue en barco o helicóptero a rescatarlos

— Satán , esta noche tienes unas entrevistas en el salon "Fiesta" — le recordó su gordo amigo con su voz suave de siempre — espero que no se te haya olvidado.. — Majin Buu era el encargado de recordarle todos los asuntos pendientes que tenía el Campeón , eso lo convierte en un gran sucesor

—Si Buu respecto a eso... —Satán echó un vistazo a su querida hija , esta se encontraba mirándolo fijamente esperando lo que tenía que decir — diles que la reunión se cancela , quiero pasar un tiempo con mi hija — y diciendo esto sonrió ampliamente , Videl se sorprendió pero puso su mejor sonrisa. Gohan miró la escena tiernamente y así los cuatro fueron volando hacia el crucero , el mar desde esa altura se veía hermoso gracias al cielo naranja de ese momento

Volviendo al concurso " _Pregúntale a mi pareja"_ todos los concursantes seguían participando , ya estaban en la última ronda y las parejas iban asi: Goku y Milk con un total de 5 puntos , Krillin y **N.18** con un total de 3 puntos , Bulma y Vegeta con un total de 5 puntos empatados con la primera pareja , la segunda pareja tenía 3 porque aún tenían asuntos que arreglar entre ellos , gracias a ese concurso **18** descubrió que Krillin tenia una novia llamada Maron en el pasado y se dio cuenta que era casi el mismo nombre que le puso a su hija , eso le hizo rabiar un poco. Krillin trataba de controlar la situación pero su mujer estaba muy enfadada por lo tanto se negó a seguir concursando , las otras dos parejas iban empatadas ya que las chicas sabían todo lo referente a sus esposos así que en la última ronda que sería de desempate se sabrá quienes serán los ganadores

— Muy bien esta es la última ronda y las parejas empatadas son "Goku y Milk" , "Vegeta y Bulma" — mencionaba el anfitrión sacando unos papeles para leerlos — déjenme decirles que esta ronda no sera como las demás , a todos nos quedó claro que estas señoras saben todo de sus esposos pero ...¿sus esposos saben todo de sus esposas? pues en esta ronda los chicos escribirán su respuesta en el Ipad y las chicas adivinaran lo que su marido respondió respecto a ellas — explicaba Kenny leyendo los papeles que sacó hace rato — ahora estamos enlazados con COREA -SEÚL , ¡que empiecen las preguntas! — y acto seguido un chico de cabello negro salió al otro lado de la pantalla — hola , hola Bienvenido a " _Pregúntale a mi pareja_ " , ¿cuál es tu nombre?

— Hola a todos me llamo Kiseop y mi pregunta será para Goku y Milk — decía el chico con una gran sonrisa , sacando un papel empezó a leerla — Goku ...¿cuál es el temor más grande de tu esposa?

El del peinado Punk lo medito un poco , no estaba del todo seguro de cuál sería ese temor pero se limitó a responder lo que era obvio (según el) , cogió el Ipad y comenzó a escribir en el , al poco tiempo la frase "QUE LA TIERRA SEA DESTRUIDA POR LOS MALOS" apareció en la pantalla de abajo , el público solo aplaudió porque ya no les sorprendía las respuestas que aparecian ahí , en todo el concurso han salido respuestas muy extrañas para ellos

— Muy bien Milk , tu esposo ya respondió , dinos ¿cuál es tu mayor temor? — preguntaba Kenny acercándose a la morena para darle el micrófono

— Mi mayor temor es que mis dos hijos se conviertan en unos rebeldes sin causa — respondió la morena con tono de miedo y preocupación , todos en la sala apoyaron esa idea ya que a ninguna madre le gustaría que su hijo ande en malos pasos

— Bueno...la respuesta de Goku fue que la Tierra sea destruida por los malos y como no tiene nada que ver las dos respuestas entonces pierden — anunciaba el anfitrión mientras aplastaba un botón y una carita triste salía arriba de la pareja , los fans se sintieron mal pero no dejaban de apoyarlos

— ¡Que clase de respuesta es esa Goku! — le reprochaba su esposa — te he dicho miles de veces que no me importa lo que le pase a la Tierra , ¡lo importante es la educación de nuestros hijos!

— Perdón Milk...pero debería interesarte ... — decía Goku con la mano en la nuca algo triste , las esperanzas de ganar estaban por lo suelos para la pareja Son , todo dependerá del turno de Vegeta y Bulma ya que si ellos responden correctamente ganarán el concurso , sino , irían a muerte súbita

— Muy bien ahora vayamos a ARGENTINA - BUENOS AIRES — decía del anfitrión lleno de júbilo , al poco tiempo una chica de cabello naranja salió en la pantalla , tenía una enorme sonrisa y estaba lista para hacer la pregunta —hola hola , Bienvenida a " _Pregúntale a mi pareja"_ , ¿cómo te llamas?

— Mucho gusto me llamo Alice — respondía con una voz dulce y emocionada — mi pregunta es para Vegeta y Bulma — tomando un poco de aire — Dime Vegeta...¿cuál es la más grande pasión de tu esposa?

El príncipe saiyajin sabía exactamente la respuesta ya que toda la vida su amada esposa lo ha estado molestando con esa "cosa" ya que le gustaba tanto , el de cabellos parados empezó a escribir en el Ipad hasta que de repente la palabra "JOYAS" salió en la pantalla de abajo , el público empezó a silbar y aplaudir

— Muy bien Bulma es tu turno de responder , ¿cuál es tu mayor pasión? — preguntaba Kenny con mucha curiosidad y entusiasmo ya que si respondía bien esa pareja sería la ganadora de los 50 dólares y la cena para dos

— Mi mayor pasión es... — la científica se levantó de su asiento y extendió su mano para que todos puedan ver el anillo de diamantes que traía en el dedo — creo que la respuesta es obvia — decía la mujer con orgullo causando la envidia de las señoras y admiración de los señores

— Su esposo respondió Joyas así que…¡ES CORRECTO! — respondió gritando lleno de emoción — la pareja de Bulma y Vegeta es la ganadora señoras y señores — decía el anfitrión saltando de alegría , los fans de la pareja empezaron a bailar y a gritar , Bulma se abalanzó a Vegeta sorpresivamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla , este se sonrojo al extremo , por otro lado Milk y Goku estaban muy decepcionados porque tenían muchas esperanzas de ganar — no se preocupen .. — añadió acercándose con una canasta de frutas — lo hicieron muy bien por lo tanto este es su premio de consolación — acto seguido le entregó la canasta a Goku y se fue a festejar con los demás

— Bueno …¡almenos me dieron algo de comer! — dijo Goku recuperando el buen humor para empezar a comer todas las frutas de la canasta , la morena al verlo cayó desmayada ya que su esposo nunca cambiará , él era feliz gane o pierda contal de que le den comida no le importaba lo demás

* * *

Unas horas después la pareja ganadora se encontraba cenando en el salón del crucero , estaban totalmente solos a excepción de unos camareros que los atendían — sabes Vegeta ..me alegra mucho haber ganado esta cena — dijo la científica sonrojandose un poco , el saiyajin tambien se sonrojo pero siguió comiendo — esto demuestra que nos conocemos muy bien y que por lo tanto somos las mejor pareja de aquí

— Eso nunca lo dudes mujer... — susurraba el príncipe saiyajin algo sonrojado ya que no creía que él haya dicho eso , a pesar de todo amaba a su esposa ya que ella fue la única que lo vió desde otro punto de vista , no se fijó en que era un saiyajin destructor de planetas , se fijó en que era un ser solitario que creció sin ningún cariño , y al ver eso, Bulma le empezó a dar todo el cariño que necesitaba , gracias a esos pequeños actos poco a poco fue ablandando su corazón , ahora no podía vivir sin su Bulma , haría todo lo que esté a su alcance para que la mujer del cabello color agua sea muy feliz

* * *

 _¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!_

 _Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y espero que les haya gustado :D_

 _Al final quise un momento VegetaxBulma ya que es mi pareja favorita de la serie *_* , al dejarlos ganar el concurso creo que se notó el favoritismo pero no pude evitarlo , ¡SON PERFECTOS JUNTOS! X3_

 _Además siendo el Príncipe Saiyajin no creo que se haya conformado con la derrota , sin mencionar que considero a Vegeta un gran padre y esposo asi que...merecia ganar porque debajo de todo ese orgullo demostró conocer a su compañera de vida y eso es lo importante :3_

 _Espero que los demás estén de acuerdo conmigo y para las personas que no son tan fan de la pareja no se preocupen ya que este Fic no solo se trata de Vegeta y Bulma , prometo que las otras parejas tambien tendrán su momento :D_

 _¡Esto es todo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! =D_


End file.
